Kamui la Guyver
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: When the Life Fibers arrived on Earth a space time mishap had brought one of the Creators Ships and four of there Guyver Units to this Earth. Now centuries later a young man has gained the power of the universes most powerful bio weapon. Will he be the one to over come the Kiryuins and REVOCS or will the Guyver go out of control and destroy all in its path. Guyver Genesis has begun
1. Chapter 1 The Wonderous Bioboosted armor

Kamui La Guyver

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new fic. Sorry about popping this all up on you but sense someone is doing a Guyver Kill La Kill fanfic I want in on the action. Plus I had this idea for a while so I thought "hey lets bust it out." Anyway Chapters 1 and 2 will not have Ryuko so if you want Ryuko then wait till chapter 3. Anyway enjoy the fic and like always review and follow the story. Warning do to this stories graphic content reader deaccession is advised.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Guyver or Kill la Kill only the original Guyver designs and the OC that will appear here. Now then enjoy the fic.

(Start prologue)

At the dawn of time and alien race had created a bio weapon that would be subjected to their mental commands. The primates would be turned into their Zoanoids and Zoalords for a reason known only to this alien race. But there curiosity and list for the ultimate bio weapon caused there greatest mistake and now they were fleeing. This planet filled with their experiments must be destroyed, otherwise there greatest fear would come to pass.

But they made a grave miscalculation of one of their Zoalords power and in turn the Earth was spared. Though in their escape they left many of their ships and technology behind, one of which was the armor that belonged to their Bio boosted experiment dubbed Guyver. The unit was left behind with one of their ships. But even they could not plan for acts of the universe as the planet was young and the ship soon began to sink into the earth with a current was drawing it torts a rip in reality. The unit was also pulled in as both unit and ship plus cargo of said ship began to be pulled into unknown places.

(Kill la Kill universe post Live Fiber dormancy)

In the dawn of time something began to fall to the earth as it was coming in hot. The giant red ball of thread sensed it as it crashed near its landing spot. The ball of thread was falling into dormancy as it looked upon the alien vessel unable to recognize it from any known planet its kind had devoured and destroyed. It didn't have time to question what it was or where it came from but it thought nothing of the vessel believing it to pose no threat to its purpose. So with that the thread fell asleep deep into dormancy awaiting the day it would be awoken to devour the life on this planet.

Chapter 1: The wondrous bio boosted armor

(Start Honno Town)

A middle aged man was running through the streets of the city on the artificial Island called Honno town. As he ran he clutched a brief case in his hand as he ran knowing he had to hurry. This man was a scientist and was told to research this alien artifact by a company called REVOCS. But he soon learned there goals and from what his research showed him this artifact might be the only thing that can stop them if activated. It was a big If but he had to hurry. He quickly stopped at an ally as he breathed heavily as he looked at the case and opened it to reveal a circular object with leathery/metal bracers around a large amount of organic wires as the metal in the center shined awaiting activation.

"I have to hurry before it's too late." He said before he heard a can being kicked causing him to quickly close the case. He looked at where the sound came from and saw hooligans gathered as he cursed his luck.

"Hey what you got there old timer?" The leader asked with a smirk as the man glared.

"None of your business now leave." He said before pulling out a hand gun and pointed it at the young man.

The young man smirked as he saw this. "That doesn't scare me old timer." The young man said showing his uniform had two stars on it. "You see this? It's my 2 star building club spec goku uniform bullets won't hurt me." The young man said as the old man growled. "Now hand over the case and I might forget that you pulled a gun on me." The man said as the old man glared.

"Never." He growled out knowing he was dead either way.

"You asked for it." The young man said as he and his club were ready to ruff him up.

(Meanwhile a bit away)

A young man yawned as he walked through the slums that served as part of the no star district of Honno Town. He had walked through these slums dressed in his school uniform as it didn't hold and stars. He had short brown hair and vibrant green eyes as by the looks of it he wasn't a morning person. Life had been ok for him, boring but ok. Sure he went to Honnouji Academy a school that promotes fighting but he tends to stay out of fights if he can help it. He sees fighting as stupid because in the end it solves nothing. Though that doesn't mean he won't fight as people say he's the type of guy who needs a reason to fight.

As he walked he soon heard the sound of fighting as he looked and saw an old man in a lab coat being bashed around by the building club. He looked and saw the old man was beat up as he looked to his watch and saw his means of winning without fighting. So with that he walked over to them with the intent of ending the attack on a defenseless old man.

"Oi Setsuko!" He called to the young man as the building club president looked.

"Yeah what do you want Yamato Taichi." Setsuko asked as Taichi looked.

"Shouldn't you be at the club president meeting soon?" He asked as Setsuko looked to which he was shocked.

"Shit if I'm late again Gamagoori will disband the club." He said as he looked to his club members. "Guys head to school our building project needs to be finished." Setsuko said as the club members nodded and ran to school.

Taichi walked over to the old man and helped him up. "You ok sir?" Taichi asked as he looked to the old man.

"Yes I am, lad for now, but enemies are after me I need to run." He said as he tried to get up only to fall down hurt.

"You can barely walk, come on I know a doctor he can fix you up." Taichi said as the old man smacked Taichi arms that tried to help him up, away.

"There's no time." He said before looking to Taichi and just by looking at his eyes saw something that Taichi didn't see. "Ladies if you want to help me..." The old man began before opening the brief case. "Take this and run as far as you can." The old man said as Taichi looked.

"What is this thing?" Taichi asked as he looked at it.

"In time you will learn." The old man said. "Now go my pursuers will be here soon." The old man said as Taichi quickly put the object in his bag and left hoping the old man would be ok. Not like it was his problem but that old man looked freaked out for some reason for something legitimate.

As Taichi left the old man smiled knowing he had entrusted the future of the human race to a boy. But he will become strong he just knew it. "Now Nui Harime." The old man began as he put an object of equal weight and size in the briefcase. "Come get me." The old man said ready to die.

(Scene Break Honnouji Academy)

Taichi sat in class as the teacher was halfheartedly going over the lecture of the day as Taichi himself was doing what his class was doing. Which was completely ignoring the teacher. His classmate Mako was sleeping, while the rest were doing something random like reading manga or looking over their action figures. Taichi though was looking at his bag where he put the object the old man had given him with curiosity wondering what it was. Was it a land mine or a bomb of some kind? Or was it possibly a new piece of tech that people would literally kill for. The more he looked at it the less answers he got as he sighed before putting his bag down and took a page out of Mako's book and sleep till class was over.

(Time skip)

The clock tic as the seconds hand moves to the '12' as the minute hand landed on '3', then the bell rings.

The teacher looked at the clock as he adjust his glasses slightly and said, "Okay, class dismisses, and don't forget to read over chapter 4 page 3, it would be on the 'Q.T' tomorrow."

Taichi walks out into the halls as he yawns a bit after that nap he has, as out of nowhere from behind as Mako came flying at him as she said, "TAICHI!"

Taichi groan, almost falling over as he was hit by the hyper active force of nature girl, but recover as he grab the nearest thing to him that was on the wall.

"Damn it Mako. What did I tell you about surprising me like this?" Taichi said to the girl as she looked over his shoulder, puff her lips out and said, "But you always move out of the way when I do."

Taichi sigh and said, "Dealing with you, you're a hazard to my health."

"Don't be like that Taichi, I can help with your health. If you ever died I'll give you the kiss of life!" Mako said as she put on her act with Taichi or a looked alike dummy about to give him CPR.

Taichi looked trying to figure out how in God's green earth he get roped together to Mako. "See ya Mako." Taichi said as he began to walk away.

"Wait Taichi!" Mako called as she gave chase to her friend.

(Later courtyard)

"So what are you going to be doing after school today Taichi?" Mako asked as she walked next to Taichi.

"Nothing much planned probably just going to do my homework probably read a book, catch up on the latest information online, and tend to my plants." Taichi said as he yawned a bit.

"Boring you should come over to my house for dinner it's always a fun time there." Mako offered as Taichi quickly remembered the last time he went over to Mako's house for dinner and needless to say the food her mom served frightened him to no end.

"Maybe another time." Taichi said as they walked. That was when they heard yelling as Taichi and Mako looked and saw the Mixed Martial Arts Club President was at it again as e was harassing a student.

"Come on punk you think I'll let a no star like you disrespect me!" The Club President said as the two starts on his belt showed he was a higher rank then the opponent.

"Oh no he's doing it again." Mako said as she was worried for the student.

"We shouldn't get involved it's not our problem." Taichi said as he began to walk away.

"But Taichi you always defuse situations and your real good at it so can't you help him?" Mako asked as Taichi looked at her and quickly regretted it as he was assaulted by the kicked puppy look.

Taichi sighed in frustration as he never got involved in these kind of things. He had always been the guy who kept to himself and was ok with fading in with the background but every time Mako gave him that look it always resulted having to stick his neck out for people he hardly knows. "Are you kidding me with those eyes?" Taichi asked as he gave his bag to Mako. "Fine I'll help them." Taichi said as Mako smiled at Taichi even though she basically had to coax him into helping that student.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your stage." The Student said as nearby was a set of cleaning supplies as he was getting kicked down.

"Sorry won't fix the big chemical stain on my Octagon!" The Student yelled as Taichi soon appeared.

"Hey!" He called as the cub president looked.

"What do you want Yamato shouldn't you be off blending in and hanging out with Mankanshoku?" The MMA Club President asked as Taichi looked.

"They guy said he was sorry the chemical stain was unintentional, as president you should see your budget to see if you can pay to have it repaired." Taichi said as the club president glared.

"What you're going to disrespect me also Yamato you who had made no attempts to join a club or rise through the ranks!" The club president called out as Taichi glared waiting for a certain someone to show up.

"Please calm down your beginning to make a scene and that would look bad to potential new club members and discern them from attempting to join the club." Taichi said as the club president looked around and saw students whispering amongst themselves. "How about I show them why my club is best by showing them we won't be pushed around!" He called out before grabbing Taichi by the collar of his blazer before a familiar loud voice was heard.

"HOLD IT!" Came the voice as they looked and saw Gamagoori a very tall buff man with blond hair and tan skin as he appeared. He was wearing his spiked three star Goku Uniform as he looked torts the situation.

"Gamagoori." The Club president greeted as Gamagoori saw the no star attempting to cower away clearly hurt while Taichi looked to be the next target of the beating. "Mix Martial Arts Club President Kiske Fukiyama explain yourself." Gamagoori said as Kiske looked.

"I was just giving some punishment to one of my club members for damaging the equipment when he was cleaning before Yamato butted in." Kiske said as Taichi was still in the hold.

"Put Yamato-san down he is unaffiliated with any club so you have no place to dispense justice against him." Gamagoori said as he had his arms behind his back.

"Of course sir." Kiske said before letting go of Taichi.

"No leave." Gamagoori ordered as the club president nodded and left. Taichi a getting up as he was dusting himself off as near beatings like that is why Taichi chooses to mind his own business and look away. If he was being attacked he will defend himself but if it has nothing to do with him he'll butt out. "Yamato-san are you ok?" Gamagoori asked as he looked to Kiske.

"Yeah I am." Taichi said as Gamagoori looked to Taichi. Gamagoori had read the boys records lives with his mother, father died trying to help people he didn't even know and ended up getting killed by said peoples attackers, lived a middle class life before being enrolled into Honnouji Academy. It seemed that the trauma of losing his father made him develop a psychosis of not getting involved with fights that have nothing to do with him. Gamagoori never played favorites sense Taichi had a spotless record sense enrolling and it was Mankanshoku who convinced him to try and help people in need. Gamagoori never openly shows it but he tries to watch out for Taichi similar to the tough older brother but the boy was stubborn and chose rejected the help of others many times.

"You should be more careful a no star stands no chance against a two star and though I commend you for coming to the defense of others you should pick your fights wisely." Gamagoori said as Taichi looked as he finished dusting himself off as Mako appeared.

"Look Sempai I appreciate the concern but as long as I keep minding my own business and keep my nose clean, I should be able to make it to whenever Graduation for this school is." Taichi said as he took his bag from Mako. "Anyway unless there's anything else I need to head home." Taichi said before he began to walk away.

When Taichi was out of hearing range Gamagoori sighed. "That boy can never function in society if he keeps pushing people away and doesn't attempt to help them." Gamagoori said before heading off to continue his rounds.

(Later with Taichi)

Taichi was able to ditch Mako as he was making his way home. As he walked he looked at his bag where the leathery metal object rested as he wondered what it was and why that guy was willing to die to protect it. As he walked he made a detour to his house as he hoped the old man was ok. But when Taichi arrived he was met with 1 Star Students carrying the corpse of the old man away on a stretcher as Taichi was shocked to see this and slightly scared.

'Calm down Taichi it's not like whoever killed this man will be after me now.' Taichi thought as he took notice that the briefcase that once held the item was now gone. 'I mean he might have set up a dud so I can get rid of this thing at any time and continue my humdrum life.' Taichi said before heading to his home around the crime scene.

(Meanwhile at REVOCS)

A young girl with blond hair pulled in large pigtail smiled as she placed the briefcase of the old man on the table as it had blood on it. "I see you were able to obtain Unit G from the old man." An African girl said as her tinted glasses reflected off the metal of the case.

"Yeap, yeap; yeap he was easy the injuries he got before didn't allow him to make it far so now Ragyo-sama will have all four G-Suits in her collection." The blond girl said in a happy peppy attitude that hid a sadistic insane glee.

"Of course Nui but Ragyo-sama wishes to activate one of them and she would like all four units in her possession." The silver haired girl said as Nui looked.

"Maybe I can use it Rei after all I can't wear a Kamui for obvious reasons." Nui said with a smile on her face.

"We shall see Ragyo-sama is still deciding who the first subject will be to wear the G-Suits." Rei said as she was going over data on her data pad.

"Oh don't spoil my fun." Nui said as Rei put down the pad and opened the case only to be shocked at what was inside.

"Nui did you grab the G-Suit?" Rei asked as Nui looked confused.

"Yes of course." Nui said as Rei looked.

"And did you remember to check that the G-Suit was inside the case?" Rei asked as Nui looked.

"No." Nui said as Rei looked pissed and slightly worried

"Then what is this?" Rei asked as she pulled out an old toaster that was about the same weight and width of the supposed G-Suit.

"Oh... a... toaster..." Nui said as it dawned to her. "That old man tricked me and I killed him so now the G-Suit can be anywhere." Nui said visibly shocked as Rei looked.

"Ragyo-sama will not be pleased by this Nui if and when she finds out that you failed to retrieve the G-Unit dire consequences will follow." Rei said as Nui looked.

"Just give me more time and I can find it in no time." Nui said before the desk intercom spoke.

"Hououmaru, Nui come to my office at once." Came a woman's voice as Nui paled.

"We're doomed." Nui said as she was shocked to see this.

"Let's go." Rei said before the two began making their way to Ragyo's office.

(Later Ragyo's Office)

The Elevator doors opened as Nui and Rei walked out and looked to Ragyo as a map of the world was on her large screen showed in highlighted areas where REVOCS holds great control. "You summoned Ragyo-sama?" Rei asked as Ragyo looked outside the window with her chair facing away from them.

"Yes I see Nui has returned so I assume that means she's claimed the missing G-Suit correct?" Ragyo asked as she didn't bother to look torts them.

"No Ragyo-sama Nui failed as she was tricked into taking a decoy while Dr. Shotaru was killed. We have no way of tracking the G-Unit now." Rei said as she was ready for Ragyo to explode in rage.

Ragyo took a sip of her wine as she chuckled. "It's no matter, the G-Unit won't be lost for long it will activate soon, very soon once it has a host we can advance our research into it." Ragyo said as she smirked. "We still possess three other suits we just have to be a bit pickier on who gets to use them." She said as she too out a paper and put it on her desk. "That is an updated list on who I wish to be possible G-suit users find me the most ideal ones on that list and bring them here to bond with two of the units we possess." Ragyo said as Rei looked over the list and was surprised to find two names in particular among the list.

"Ragyo-sama why put Satsuki-sama me, and Nui on the list if only two of us will wield it?" Rei asked as Ragyo chuckled.

"You will discover soon enough." Ragyo said as she knew Rei wouldn't take the power.

"Very well Ragyo-sama I will being making preparations for the chosen two after a thorough background check if Satsuki, I, or Nui prove unworthy." Rei said as Ragyo waved her hand dismissing them.

Once the two was gone you could see a smirk appeared Ragyo's lips as she pressed a button on her chair bringing up the image of what's hidden in her houses' basement as side by side was the large ball of thread with the biological ship from the unknown regions of space. "La Vie est Drole." Ragyo began a she smirked. "Life truly is amusing." Ragyo said as she smirked.

(Back with Taichi)

Taichi was on his way back home as he passed by some of Honno Towns many river spots as he walked. He soon stopped walking as he looked at the water with wonder as he wondered what was going on in the mainland that had him move from middle class t low class citizen. As he looked he soon heard a familiar scream. "TAICHI!" Mako called as Taichi quickly got up and got out of way causing Mako to hit the water. Taichi of course messed up his footing and was on the verge of falling in before he regained his footing and stopped himself. He then sighed in relief as he saw he wasn't going to fall in.

Once he got Mako out of the water which luckily it wasn't that deep so it didn't make her cloths see through Mako looked at him. "Ah Taichi what was that for?" Mako asked as Taichi looked.

"Hey didn't want to fall in." Taichi said as Rei looked.

"Yeah but I just wanted to give my bestie a hug." Mako said as Taichi sighed before getting an idea.

"Hey Mako want to see something strange?" Taichi asked as Mako looked.

"Sure let's see it." Mako said as Taichi nodded before opening his bag and pulling out the item the old man gave him. "Cool what is it, an alien land mind?" Mako asked amazed at it.

"No clue." Taichi said before the item vanished from his hands causing him to go wide eyed. "Where did it go?" Taichi asked before seeing Mako looking at it and playing with it.

"Cool the metal in the center has my reflection." Mako said as Taichi looked.

"Hey give it here." Taichi called as he tried to pry it from Mako.

"But I want to see it more." Mako said as the played tug of war for it before Mako got the switch causing it to make a sound shocking even her. "I think I pressed something." Mako said as she let go causing Taichi to jump back as he looked at the unit. The medal began to glow as he was surprised to see this and quickly took notice to the tentacle wires inside beginning to move in an organic way.

"I think... it's alive." Taichi said as he was shocked to see this as Mako saw it.

"It's an alien egg!" Mako called before out of nowhere the bracer opened before flying off and latching onto Taichi making him scream is fright as Mako was wide eyed. "Taichi!" Mako said as in her mind she assumed the egg was getting ready to hatch and eat its first victim. Taichi was screaming in pain as he felt the thing wrap around his entire body leaving no spot untouched. He screamed in pain as it entered his body and melded with every cell in his body and off last strand of DNA as he let out a blood curdling scream. Taichi's entire body was soon covered in the substance as it began to release a slime of sorts that slowly began to solidify

The creature began to take a humanoid form as a very light set of red eyes appeared where Taichi's face used to be as it tried to walk torts the now scared Mako. "Mako... help me... help me..." Taichi begged in a synthetic voice as Mako in her fear did the first thing that came to mind. She yelled and pushed Taichi into the water causing a big splash where he vanished under its surface.

When Mako realized what she did in her fear she looked to the water as she was wide eyed. "Taichi!" Mako called as she was worried for her friend. "I need to get help, I need to call the military, no Area 51, no wait maybe the Men in Black maybe they can help Taichi!" Mako called as she began to panic trying to figure out what to do.

"Mankanshoku funny seeing you here." Came the voice of Kiske as Mako looked to her shock the MMA Club president was here with some goons from his club as she was shocked. "Well sense you're here where is Yamato?" He asked as he looked to Mako.

"I... I don't know he fell into the water and hasn't come out." Mako partially lied but unfortunately for her Kiske didn't buy it.

"Yeah funny story about that... I don't believe you. Looks like we'll have to get you to talk the hard way." Kiske said as he motioned for his club to go after Mako. Mako was wide eyed at this as she stepped back but was cornered.

"Taichi..." Mako began as she saw the MMA Club take out MMA fighting gear. "Taichi help!" Mako called before the water burst out from something coming out as Mako had her eyes closed. When Mako opened her eyes she was met with a crimson armored figure with glowing yellow eyes, bed armor over a black tendril like body suit, upon his belt was a metal of sorts as on his arms were dull blades, the breastplates looked to be movable as it had two balls on its mouth side by side, upon its head were two more metals that seem to move around for some odd reason, upon its forehead was a large medal that was glowing as above the medal was green ball, finally on its mouth area were two vents with horns that spewed out steam as man stared down his opponents.

"What is that?" A club member asked never seeing anything like it.

"Is that a Goku Uniform?" Another asked shocked to see it.

"Can't be I can't find any stars on it." Came another as the students were unnerved by this man, thing sudden appearance.

Kiske glared at his club as he saw they were being cowards. "You idiots it's just one guy! Show them why you should never mess with the Mixed Martial Arts Club!" Kiske roared as he didn't tolerate cowards.

The Club members then charged at the man as one punched him using the power granted to him by his one star uniform. But to his shock the armored figured caught the fist like nothing as it glared at its opponent. The Creature the forced the hand away as the teen struggled before he sent another punch to which the armored figure caught. The man gave a silent glare at its enemy before bending both arm downward and with an inhuman show of strength and savage fury snapped he two arms out causing blood to spew out as the student yelled n pain as he felt his skin, bone, muscle, and all the nerves in his arm get torn as this shocked the MMA Club to no end.

"Oh my god." One called as they were shocked.

"That guy just basically tore his arms off." Another said as the creature glared at its opponents as if it was targeting them specifically.

As all the MMA club members backed away in fear, the leader looks at his minions and said, "What the hell are you guys doing, all of you go at him and kill him!"

"President-sama, he just tore off Kama's arms with ease, we can go against something like that at our level," The member said as Kiske just got piss.

The creature was about to attack them until Kiske grab the club member that talk back to him as he lifted up while the one star student panic as Kiske said, "I said kill him!"

Kiske throw the one star student with his two star strength as the one star student just scream out before the creature saw it coming with ease as he raise one hand and smack away the one star student at his spine.

(X-ray/slow-mo.)

The spine of the one star student bend to the strike, slowly cracks, before it shatters like glass.

(Normal)

The Creature swat him against a building, before he drop down and lays there unconscious.

Kiske just got angrier as he pick up two more of his club members and said, "Attack him your fools!"

Toss them to lion's den, as the two student now looking face to face against the crimson creature, after a moment and acting out of fear as the two yell out and throw kick and punches at the creature as he block them like they were going slow for him, until he grab each of them arms, one left and one right, and raise them high as the two scream out in pain, trying to get out of the grip, but it was too late.

The creature whip them around breaking them arms as the bones showed with them crying out before they were drop down.

The creature didn't see didn't seem to mind them much as he walk pass the two broken MMA club member student and straight at Kiske, as the guy looked around to his other members as he saw they already ran away as he said, "Come back here and fight cowards, or you'll will be kick out of the club for good!"

No one listen to him as they just ran for their lives, as Kiske turn back to the creature that was coming at him now, see him at the prime target.

Kiske raise his fist and said, "You want to go at me, then I'll just show you the power of my two star uniform!"

He then pulled the chains on his gloves and kick boxing shoes as when he did they transformed into red armor gauntlet and boots clearly designed for close quarters combat. His helmet though began more armored and horned as he smirked at the creature. "Two Star MMA Spec. uniform Mixed Martial Arts Club president Kiske Fukiyama!" He invoked as he was finished transforming.

The creature still walked torts him unaffected by the sudden change in power before he charged. "Here I come!" He called as he sent a punch at the creature. The creature responded in kind with a punch of its own as the two fists met each other but when they did to Kiske's shock his gauntlet shattered as nothing on this planet should be strong enough to break through Life Fibers. The under armor was still there and some of the knuckle parts survive as luckily his gauntlet halted any hand breaking.

Kiske then sent another punch at the creature only to be met with its other fist breaking his gauntlet as well. Kiske jumped back as he was shocked that this... thing held more brute strength then his Two Star Goku Uniform. He then got angry and being humiliated as he roared and charged at the creature as Kiske was going to use the large horn on his helmet to end this monster. The Creature saw this and side stabbed and grabbed the horn in one hand and grabbed Kiske's neck in the other. Kiske tried to push him to the wall so he can skewer him but the creature then got its feet on the ground stopping Kiske. Kiske was wide eyed at this as this hold the MMA fighter knew that if done certain way can very well kill him at worst and cripple him from the neck down at best. The Creature then looked at Kiske before with a swift movement of its arms snapped Kiske's neck so much that blood spewed out of his mouth as then neck gained tears from the creatures ruthless massacre.

The creature then let go of Kiske's corpse as it fell to the ground limp as the blood from the battle was already pooling on the ground and mixing with the river dying part of it red. Mako was scared beyond recognition as she saw the monster kill those guys but quickly remembered how it appeared. 'I called for help and it appeared is it like one of those heroes who aren't afraid to take lives and cripple people?' She thought as she as shivering wondering if it was a demon and sense it saved her she now owe it her soul. The dark glowing yellow eyes looked at Mako as if inspecting her trying to discern if she was a threat or not. That was when the dark yellow turned into a brighter shade of yellow as the creature grabbed it head like it had a helmet as a groan of pain was heard from it.

"What happened? Did I black out?" The voice asked in a familiar voice as Mako looked. The creature looked at Mako as he, judging by the voice, saw she was shaking like a leaf. "Mako are you ok you look like you see a monster?" The voice asked as Mako soon recognized the voice.

"Taichi, is that you?" Mako asked as the creature looked at Mako confused.

"Yeah of course it's me who else would it be?" The Creature now known as Taichi asked as Mako looked.

"You sound and look so different." Mako said as Taichi was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked before taking notice to his voice. "Wait what's wrong with my voice?" Taichi asked as he moved his hand to his neck and didn't feel his normal skin. Taichi quickly ran over to the river as he saw his reflection in the part of it that wasn't turning red as he grabbed his face in shock. "Is that me?" He asked before looking at his arms trying to remove what he assumed was armor but it wouldn't budge. Taichi then turned around and saw the crippled members of the MMA club and the now dead Club President of the club as Taichi was shocked. "Did I do this?" He asked as it was dawning to him ever so quickly. "This can't be me, I can't be a monster." Taichi said as he kept trying to take the armor off.

"Taichi we can get you back to normal I bet my dad can help." Mako said trying to cheer him up but it fell to deaf ears as Taichi grabbed his face before screaming out with his arms spread out wanting the armor to come off and return him to normal. The medal on the forehead glowed before the armor came off by its segments as Taichi fell to his knees in shock to see his hands again. Taichi turned behind him as Mako looked at the armor as it floated above the river before in the end sinking into the river and vanishing.

Mako looked as she was shocked to see all of this as she saw Taichi was back to normal. "We... we need to leave before the disciplinary committee shows up." Taichi said causing Mako to nod.

"Right I don't want to spend my life in prison or worse." Mako said before the two grabbed their bags which were untouched by it all and left.

(Scene Break that night)

The Student Council were gathered at the scene as Satsuki kept her cold front even at the horrifying scene before her. Everything Nui has ever done couldn't even compare to this. Gamagoori had called them all here after responding to a student's cry for help about a red humanoid monster man slaughtering them. When Gamagoori saw this scene he immediately called the Student Council for this.

"What could have done this?" Nonon asked as she covered her nose as the smell of blood was high.

"I had questioned the victims and survivors they all told the same story, they came looking for Yamato-san because there president wanted to get even with him for verbally humiliating him. They found Mako and were going to interrogate her but before they could Mankanshoku called for help and the creature appeared, shaped like a man but with power beyond even that of their Goku Uniforms." Gamagoori explained as Inumuta was going over the forensic data gathered from the now crippled and decease members of the MMA Club.

"Well by the looks of it whatever did this was small by is physically far stronger then even you Disciplinary Chair Gamagoori." Inumuta said as he looked at the data.

"Whatever did this was crazy strong you don't think it was you know who." Sanageyama asked as Satsuki looked.

"No Nui is brutal but not at this level." Satsuki said as she inspected the area. Judging by the footprints they didn't match any known shoe or beast foot. Mako's footprints were easy to identify but the footprints of the creature changed to that of a human with a slight scorch mark on the ground.

"What should we do Satsuki-sama?" Nonon asked with a pinched nose from a close hanger as she wanted to get out of here, the smell accompanied by the scene which was being investigated by the 1 star students under Inumuta's command and the Forensics Club they might be here a while.

"Well one thing for certain other than the creature we know Mako was the one who saw it, she's probably asleep now I want her brought in and questioned tomorrow morning whatever did this cannot be allowed to roam freely." Satsuki said as she feared they might have only scratched the surface of the power of whatever caused this.

"It shall be done Satsuki-sama." The Deva's said as Inumuta looked.

"I will say behind here try and gather more clues and find anything the Forensics club missed." Inumuta said as the four nodded to that.

"I will make calls to have the crippled transported out of Honno town in their condition not even our Goku Uniforms can heal them back to their original state." Gamagoori said as Satsuki nodded.

"Now then you all know what you must do dismissed." Satsuki said before Satsuki, Nonon, and Sanageyama began making their way to Honnouji Academy to plan their next move in case this is but the first of many slaughters.

(With Taichi)

Taichi laid in his bed as he was trying to get the haunting image out of his head. The blood what was that thing that vanished into the river and where did it come from. So many question and has so little answers. Unknown to him as he slept two growth on his back glowed before the pulsed waiting for when it comes time to fight once more.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well hope you all enjoy and like always please leave a review. Also if the opening didn't make sense or if the grammar was off in the beginning please let me know so I can fix it. Anyway leave a review and ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Guyver Crimson is Born

Kamui la Guyver

ESKK: Hey new chapter for you all so enjoy.

(Start Chapter 2: Birth of Guyver Crimson)

Taichi woke up the morning after the slaughter as he was looking at his back as he saw the tumor like growths on his back yesterday as he quickly saw they were bigger today. "Man first that armor then these, what's next?" Taichi asked as he looked at the growths through the mirror.

"Taichi are you ready for school you don't want to be late." Came Taichi's mom's voice from their living room as this hut of there had three rooms, living room, bathroom, and bedroom.

"Yeah mom be right out." Taichi said before he began putting on his school uniform.

(Meanwhile with Mako)

Mako was in her eternal happy mood as she didn't let the events of yesterday bother her as she carried her smile with pride. She walked through the school as she didn't have a worry in the world not even the fact she saw bloody slaughter yesterday. As Mako walked through the school she soon was met with members of the Disciplinary committee as she looked to Mako. "Mako Mankanshoku?" He asked as Mako smiled.

"Yeap that's me." Mako said as the one star looked.

"Can you follow me o the Disciplinary Committee HQ we have some questions to ask." He said as Mako nodded.

"Sure just know I'm a major Underachiever." Mako said before following the one star.

(Scene break)

Mako was sitting in a room with two chairs, a table, and a single light that shining down on her a she was sitting in one of the chairs as Gamagoori sat in the other.

Looking down upon the no star student, Gamagoori said, "What happen to the creature?"

"What creature?" Mako said in a confusing tone as Gamagoori throw some photo's down to show the dead MMA club president, Kiske, and the crippled one star club members.

"You were there when it came, and thus you must know," Gamagoori said to Mako as Mako looked at them and said, "Oh, I remember him. He wanted to know where Taichi was at, I answer him and he got mad, and about to beat me up or worst, and so I called out for a hero and then next thing I knew I saw this huge red armor creature, a few foot bigger than me to say."

Gamagoori nodded as he now know he was getting somewhere and he said, "Good, now tell me what happen, and where this thing could be at?"

Mako scratch her head and said, "I have no idea, after the whole beat the club to death stuff, it looked at me before it vanish into the water, like a mermaid or fish person would do, and after that I ran home as scared as I was, I fell asleep and forgot all about it this morning."

Lying to protect Taichi from any punishment, she just hope they would believe her and let her go.

(Elsewhere at the same time)

Somewhere else that was recording the whole thing while there was a lie detector was nearby as it show different sigh and it was getting a hard reading if Mako is lying about the whole thing or not as Inumuta was looking at the data as he was getting frustrated and said, "This things can't get a clear reading of her, as ether she so… something it cannot tell or she tell the truth and lying at the same time."

Satsuki look down at the whole thing and she knew Mako was a normal human being, to the reports, and documents on the girl, she would say, "Then it has to be the later, she knows something, but clearly hiding it well."

"This girl is a joke, why can't we just torture her and make her crack or better yet, let me have at her," Sanageyama showing his weapon as he pointed out in a threating manner as the Nonon said, "A monkey like you could be threatening, I would love to see that happen."

"Why you little," Sanageyama said as he look to the pink hair girl with his grip on his bamboo weapon tightens.

Satsuki tap her weapon on the floor to get their attention as she said, "Torture won't do at all, and we have more pride to use some petty ways to get information. If Mankanshoku is hiding something, then we must punish her for keep such things from us."

Nonon turn to her leader and said, "Of course Satsuki-sama, but how should we punish her if were trying to know of said creature."

Satsuki had to put a little thought into this part as she stood up from her chair and said, "We execute you. If she does not speak up then it would be death to her as she hid the killer that killed a club president, but this would only be a message, if this creature is some sort of savior, then he will come."

As cruel as it seems she means to find out who this armor creature is and if by chance make it serve her.

(Scene break)

Taichi wasn't paying attention at all, and even with the sleep he gotten, his mind keep him up somewhat during the night, thinking about what happen to him, what he did, what he became.

It's scared him to say, he just wanted to be a normal guy, with a normal life, and maybe find a girl to fall in love with, but now his life change big time and he has no idea how to make it normal again.

Scratch his head a bit as he put his bag up on his desk and lay down his head and thought maybe a nap can help clear up his head a bit as the teacher voice faded into the back ground and let his mind wonder.

Clearly something else has plans for him, as his nap turn into something strange, as dream he was seeing wasn't normal. Images of creature, scene of an alien world flash through his mind, as he see the same creatures he saw coming at him roar out, as Taichi felt stiff he could not move to run away, and it was moving on its own fighting off the creature, killing, ripping, and cutting them up in pieces, it was a nightmare to him.

As the dream went on as it came down to the last creature he thought he could hear a voice coming from one of the dying creature as it said with blood spraying from its mouth, "G-Guyver."

The next thing he knew he raise his foot and slam down on the creature, killing it and destroy it head like a watermelon, as he jerk himself awake to that.

Taichi woke up with heavy breath as his sudden awaken spooked the class room a bit as everyone turn to him, even the teacher as he said while looking at Taichi, "Is something the matter Mr. Yamato?"

Taichi shakes his head no and said, "Nothing… nothing's wrong, just freak out to something non-important."

After a moment as the teacher shrugs and went back to teaching as he said, "Anyways, world war II happen."

The lesson went on and Taichi let out a breath as he thought to himself, 'What the hell did I dream about?'

As class continued Taichi began to doodle a bit as he remembered the thing and how it called him Guyver. He was drawing a perfect copy of the item he had found. He remembered pain like his entire body was screaming with the pain it felt from that thing bonding with every cell in his body. Then after that nothing, when he came too he found himself in that armor and with the crippled members of the MMA club and the dead body of Kiske nearby. Taichi looked at his hand for a moment as he remembered how it was in that armor yesterday.

As Taichi finished his drawing he soon heard the bell ring signaling class had ended before he sighed and put his things away and made his way out. As he walked he looked around waiting for Mako to show up but so far he didn't see her flying his way. Taichi sighed in relief before he began walking away as he had time to kill for now. As he walked he passed by a group of students talking how the MMA Club was disbanded after the death of the president and the crippling of some of its members. As they talked Taichi walked a bit faster as he remembered what that thing he had did and how it ruined the lives of those students.

He soon arrived at the court yard and saw a group of students gathered before a podium with a pool of bubbling oil in it as Taichi was shocked at this. Not at the pool but at who was restrained upside-down on it as it was none other than Mako who was trying to keep her skirt from flipping up. Taichi remained hidden as he knew Mako was in danger but he didn't have the power to help her he knew he was powerless and as long as he didn't involve himself with other people's problems he had nothing to worry about. But he was worried for Mako as Sanageyama spoke.

"Now then if you guys couldn't tell this no star is going to be executed for withholding information about the whereabouts of the guy who offed are MMA Club president and crippling his club members. Now then she will be executed here while we continue the search for this man and as an example if you have information of his whereabouts and refuse to talk." Sanageyama said as the no stars knew Mako was dead.

"Wait I keep telling you he vanishes into the river like a fish person." Mako called as she tried to tell them the story of how that armor vanished into the water.

"A likely story." Sanageyama said as Mako was stuck.

'No Mako...' Taichi thought as he was shocked to see her in this level of danger. 'She tried to protect me even though I indirectly killed that man.' Taichi said as he remembered how he wasn't exactly a good friend to Mako. 'I have to help her but how I'm powerless to stop her.' Taichi thought as he soon remembered the dream he had.

"G-Guyver." The creature from the dream's memory said as Taichi was shocked.

'Guyver...' Taichi thought as he remembered the name.

"Please I'm telling the truth!" Mako called as Sanageyama looked.

"We checked the river it wasn't there." The Athletics chair said as Taichi was wide eyed.

'Guyver.' Taichi thought again as he remembered the name.

"Please stop!" Mako called as Taichi growled as he closed his eyes tight for a moment. Taichi then opened them and roared catching the attention of many as he charged through the crowd torts the stage.

Sanageyama saw this as he looked at the young man running. "Someone stop him." He ordered but when he got in front of a one star he jumped above him and used his shoulder as a spring board before roaring.

"GUYVER!" Taichi called out as a blast field appeared around him catching many off guard as behind him the crimson armor now known as Guyver appeared behind him as its segments opened and wrapped around Taichi. It then covered his face as the yellow eyes appeared just as he landed on the stage as he glared at Sanageyama. "You wanted me now you have me." Taichi said as he took a battle stance.

"Guyver? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sanageyama said as Taichi looked.

"No clue now let Mako go!" Taichi roared as he pointed at Sanageyama.

(High above within the tower)

From high in her tower, sitting in her chair, Satsuki witness something she never have seen before, even with Goku uniforms or even a video report of the first Kamui and the original uniform that she base the Goku uniforms on.

Inumuta is going over data, looking over different visions of the Guyver on the screen as he scans check this, so called Guyver for any life fibers and the level of it, it read out.

'No life fibers detective'

"What? But that is impossible, this surely cannot be right? I know this equipment better than anything and it doesn't pick up any L.F from that thing," Inumuta said as he going over the data many time as it coming out he same over and over every millisecond.

"How can that be? Your thing must be busted," Nonon said to the computer geek as she turn to the pink hair girl as he said, "There nothing faulty about them, I check them every day, and I scan everyone else for life fibers and it show for everyone but him."

Truly surprise Satsuki, as if this type of armor thing ever existed, she would have known about it already as REVOCS Corporation owns over all life fibers, and there nothing else that could do this without life fibers itself and be written in a reports. Something was going on and she wants to know, but right now to her mind, she want to see how this things preforms and said, "Gather as much data as you can, I want to know what this thing is capable of."

"As you wish, Sanageyama engage combat," The 3 star geek said as the bamboo swordsman heard him.

(Back at the execution ground)

"Roger that," Sanageyama said in a low tone, as the Guyver stood in front of him waiting for the answer as the guy pull out his weapon and pointed at the crimson Guyver and said, "No can do. Mako will be executed, as she knew and held back the information, this is her punishment."

"Even if I surrender, you won't stop will you?" Guyver as the 3 star student as he said, "Not even on your life."

Underneath the Guyver mask Taichi was piss, he was given himself up, even coming out into the open, but he won't stop, so now it was time to take action as he said, "Fine then."

At will as the Guyver felt Taichi desire to save his friend from her doom, seeing the situation, sending the minimal information about one of its weapon to Taichi as he responded as he acted.

A beat of heat shot forth from the orb on his head as they shot the lock that held Mako, as she was release, she scream out as she fell to the boiling pool of oil, but within a blink of an eye a red flash zoom at her as it caught her before she fell in.

Sanageyama blink for a moment as he saw the Guyver vanish before his eyes, and he turn behind him and saw in surprise that the Guyver was there and in his arms, was Mako.

Mako look up to her savior and said, "Taichi?"

Guyver looks down at her and said, "I'm sorry about this Mako, I didn't want anyone to get into trouble because of me."

Mako has stars in her eyes as she says, "Taichi you're so cool! You're a superhero that save me from my impending doom, you're my hero."

Mako gave her hero/bestie a hug and a tight one as the Guyver was surprise by this as Taichi said, "O-okay, it's no problem Mako, but can you let me go we're still in the middle of this place."

Taichi pointed out as they were surrounded by one stars, even a few two star students, as Sanageyama pointed out his weapon and said, "Get him, don't let him escape."

Taichi cruse as he said, "Crap." Jump up as the one star student charge at him and ended up in a huge dog pile of their own.

Guyver landed away from the spot as he let Mako down and said, "Go run home Mako. I'll keep them back as I can."

"But what about you? You hate fighting!" Mako said as Guyver sighed and said, "I do, but I'm doing this for your sake, now go!"

Mako saluted and said, "Got it." Mako ran like crazy through the crowd of no star student as she said, "I'll catch you later Taichi!"

Guyver sighed and turn back to the small force of star Goku students as the few two stars came at him with great speeds as Guyver block their attack with ease, catching one legs and throw him over his head and into the crowd of no star students, and the round house kick another as that student went flying back and into the pool of bubbling oil, and came out crying out in pain as he suffer some first degree burn and some fried skin.

Using throw moves to get all the two star student off his back and took care of them with ease as Guyver said, "This is easier than I thought." Or so he thought, as one of the orbs on the side of his head reacted to something coming at him faster than the two star students as he, block the attack as he lifted his arm up and stop the strike of a bamboo sword.

"Nice reflexes you sure you never fought before?" Sanageyama asked with a smirked before the control medals glowed causing Taichi to throw back Sanageyama. Sanageyama flipped in the air as he looked at his weapon and saw a small crack on it. His weapon was like his Goku Uniform tough though it wasn't as strong as Satsuki's Bakuzan he was surprised to see that this suit was able to overpower his weapon.

"Looks like I can't hold back here man this might get interesting." Sanageyama said as he then grabbed the collar of his duster causing the three stars on it to shine. The transformation began as his Goku Uniform was active as it began to change into its combat mode. It was soon that now towering over the Guyver was a mech like suit with a samurai motif on it and a larger bamboo sword most likely used for Kendo. "Let's see you take this on." Sanageyama said as he then took a battle stance. "Ungeared!" He invoked as Taichi took a battle stance.

"Is that?" Taichi asked recognizing the three stars on it.

"That's right this is my **Three Star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia!"** He invoked as Taichi cursed his luck but hoped he could stand a chance.

Sanageyama began striking at Taichi as he sent strikes at his head, wrists, and torso as luckily sense it was still a blunt weapon it didn't do damage to the Guyver. The Guyver though was analyzing as he Taichi himself was trying to block it but he wasn't standing a good chance. That was when the medals on the head moved and Taichi quickly acted and began dodging the attacks with ease as he then jumped up and sent a double kick to Sanageyama's Blade Regalia's chest.

The force of the kick caused the Goku Uniform to be pushed back with a large dent shaped like the Guyver's foot in the chest as Sanageyama was shocked. "Wow that thing is strong." Sanageyama said as he was shocked to see this. "That just makes things interesting." Sanageyama said before charging at Taichi who jumped back to avoid a downward slash of the Kendo Sword.

"I need to fight blade with blade but how?" Taichi asked as he looked at his arms and saw the dull blades on them. "If only those were real swords I can fight him toe to toe." Taichi said as he needed a powerful weapon.

That was when the medal on the head moved again as Taichi looked and saw Sanageyama upon him. "Don't get distracted!" Sanageyama called before doing a side slash at Taichi hitting him in the ribs and sending him to the side off the stage. Taichi slid on the ground for a bit before rolling and then landing on his feet as he looked at Sanageyama. "Man you beat a group of one stars and a two stars with that I wonder how you did it?" Sanageyama taunted showing that with the way Taichi fights he was expecting him to be more of a brutal fighter.

"Don't underestimate me." Taichi said before he charged forward but Sanageyama blocked the attack with his sword as if he saw it coming as he smirked.

"Surprised? My heavens eye can see your attack coming before you do it even with that armor on." Sanageyama said before he pushed Taichi back as Taichi of course back flipped away and landed in a crouch.

Taichi then fired the head beam at Sanageyama aimed for his uniforms hand as the attack hit and caused some slight pain and of guard. "Wait how come I didn't see it coming?" Sanageyama said as Taichi was surprised that hit.

"Can he only tell where I will attack by a prior movement?" He asked as he was confused. Sanageyama charged at Taichi causing him to block the sword strike with both arms as Sanageyama tried to force the blow in to overpower the young man in the bio armor.

"Give up you can't beat me at your level." Sanageyama said as Taichi glared behind the Guyver's helmet.

'I need to fight sword with sword I can't let him win or else Mako will be hurt. I need more power!' He called out before the control medal glowed downloading another weapon into Taichi's mind as he was surprised. Taichi then activated the new weapon causing the blades on his arms to extend and vibrate at an ultra-high frequency before he pushed Sanageyama off him and slashed at the suits side making a deep cut but missing Sanageyama's body.

Sanageyama grabbed the side as the Life Fibers in them should have stopped that attack. Taichi looked to Sanageyama as he took a new battle stance as the fact those blades on his arms can cut through Life Fibers was shocking.

(In the tower)

"What?!" Satsuki called shocked to see the Guyver had bladed weapon and by the looks of them they can cut through Life Fibers.

"Satsuki-sama it appears that those bladed weapon vibrate at an ultra-high frequency which probably allows them to cut through almost anything." Inumuta said as this could be a problem.

"Have Sanageyama pull back this opponent is beyond him." Satsuki said as Inumuta nodded.

"Very well." Inumuta said as Satsuki stood up and headed to meet the one who dared challenge her system.

(Back at the battle ground)

Sanageyama was breathing hard and the damage his uniform took and his was huge, as to the Guyver any marks or bruising that was done to him heal up over time and he look like he can go another round with ease, as the vent around his mouth area let out some steam and the Guyver took his stands.

Sanageyama did the same but then gotten a message from Inumuta as the computer geek said, "Fall back Sanageyama, he's too much for you to handle."

"What are you talking about, I can still fight, as long I keep my eyes I him I can win," Sanageyama said as he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"This is not a request; it's an order from Satsuki-sama. If you don't stop I will override your uniform," Inumuta said to him as Sanageyama was conflicted, as he wanted to keep fighting, but orders are orders.

"Fine," Sanageyama said as he undo his transformation back into civilian mode as it look he was rough up big time even his uniform was close to be ruin of rags.

Guyver is taken surprise by this thinking it could be a trick as he didn't approach and said, "Why did you stop? I thought you wanted to fight me?"

Sanageyama piff and said, "Don't get me wrong, I could have kicked your ass, but I'm force to stand down. It seem you caught Satsuki-sama attention greatly."

Soon enough bright lights shine down from above as the Guyver look to it and saw a figure stand there, and with a sword in their hands, but it's within its sheath.

As the Guyver's eyes adjust to the brightness and saw the figure, as he saw the ruler and president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, Satsuki Kiryūin.

"Tell me why did you attack the MMA Club and kill its club president?" Satsuki demanded as Taichi looked.

"They were going to hurt Mako, also because this... thing, on me acted on its own." Taichi said as Satsuki caught that.

'So was he unconscious causing it to ender a defense mode or does it have a mind of its own?' Satsuki wondered as she looked at Taichi. She saw he was inexperienced with fighting and those weapons that activated were purely by chance. This could mean that this suit, this Guyver might possess even more abilities and weapons yet to be discovered. "Very well, Guyver, then don't get in my way or interfere with School business otherwise we will be forced to take action and I doubt even you can take on four three star Goku Uniform holders." Satsuki said as she looked to the young man.

"Don't hurt my friends or innocent people and there won't be a problem." Taichi said as Satsuki smirked before turning around and returning to her lair.

When the light died and Sanageyama left students began to disperse as when they were gone Taichi reverted to his normal form as he sighed a bit. "What have I gotten myself into?" Taichi said as he now had Satsuki on his tail.

(Scene Break that night Satsuki's lair)

Satsuki was looking over the data sent to her by Inumuta. It appears the Guyver was capable of battling Life Fibers without the need to use them. He also pin pointed that the armor was alive a basic living parasite that required a host body to function. It appears the parasite dubbed Guyver has formed a symbiotic relationship with Taichi Yamato, but the question is why.

She also notice that the medal on the forehead glowed when Guyver activated the head beam and HF Blades which meant it must have sent the information to his head which shows the medal is the mechanism to control the parasite. The head beam by appearance must use excess body heat to power it thus keeping the Guyver in operational temperatures. The armor was quiet a remarkable bio weapon if it could give Life Fibers a run for their money.

Satsuki had also sent her report on the incident yesterday and today on the Guyver to REVOCS HQ as she sent the message to her Elite Four. "You will need a code name to identify you Taichi Yamoto." Satsuki said as she drank her tea. She knew there could be more and numbering them would take too long. "Guyver Crimson that should surface." Satsuki thought before she heard the phone ring. Soroi answered it as he greeted it. Soroi went wide eyed for a bit before bringing the phone to Satsuki.

"Satsuki-Sama it's for you." Soroi said as Satsuki took the phone.

"This is Satsuki." Satsuki said as she knew who it was.

(Meanwhile at REVOCS)

"Hello Satsuki I have received your report on the one called Guyver and I must thank you, that armor he wields was one of four which got stolen from us. So I wish for you to head over to HQ as we activate two of the three remaining units." Ragyo said to the phone as Nui was jumping around in joy no doubt getting really good news she loves. "The test will be tomorrow afternoon and I expect you to be there." Ragyo said as she looked at footage of her scientists studying the units.

(Satsuki)

"Very well mother." Satsuki said as Ragyo then hung up the phone. Satsuki hung up her phone as well as she growled a bit. "It seems my fear has been realized REVOCS does have a Guyver Unit." Satsuki said as she knew she needed to recruit Taichi to her side and claim one of the other three Guyver Units before the time comes for her Coup.

(Back at REVOCS)

Nui was in a good mood as she looked at Ragyo with her big smile. "Thank you for choosing me for the G-Suit Ragyo-Sama." Nui said as Ragyo chuckled.

"Guyver." Ragyo said as Nui looked.

"Pardon?" Nui asked as she was confused.

"The G-Suits shall be renamed Guyver." Ragyo said as Nui was confused.

"Guyver... out of control?" Nui asked as the life fibers inside her seem to know that was what it meant.

"Or beyond the norm depends on perspective." Ragyo said as Nui nodded.

"Very well Ragyo-Sama then once I get my Guyver I never have to worry about wearing a Kamui all I will need to do with a Kamui is make a Kamui." Nui said with a smile as she was so excited about wearing a Guyver.

"Of course, but let us make the preparation first, we do not want a mishaps do we?" Ragyo said as Nui nodded with a smile and said, "I'll be sure everything is crisp and clean before tomorrow, Ragyo-sama." Soon enough Nui vanish and Ragyo was by herself for the moment.

Turn to a file on her desk with the name Yamato, with a photo of a man sticking out half way to see a man with short brown hair, and to the clothing to see, a police uniform.

Pulling out the photo as Ragyo smile at it and said, "I do love a man in a uniform, it just too bad for him to be already soil, but I guess I could see the next best thing."

Pulling out another photo with a glair on it until it was move to the right angle to show a clear image of Taichi in his Honnōji Academy uniform.

(Scene break with Taichi)

Taichi was sitting within the living room eating dinner with his mother as she started to ask, "So how was school today, made any new friend, or maybe a girlfriend yet?"

Taichi groin to that, it was like this every time he would come home and eat dinner, talk about school, seeing if he made any friends or a girlfriend. She was always teasing him about that, as Taichi did catch the attention of many girls, lot of no stars, few one stars, and a surprisingly a two star student as well, but he turns them down.

"Ah, don't be like that Ichi, I'm just joking, but I do want you to have some more friends," Taichi mother said to him as he turns to her and said, "Isn't Mako enough? It bad with her to jump at me, making me fall over into something."

"She is a nice girl but you have been at the school as long as she has and she has been the only friend you made." His mother said as she looked. Ever since his father and her husband passed away he had distant himself from people like he was afraid of getting hurt like that again. Taichi and his father had been very close and there was no mistake that there father/son bond was strong. The murderer was convicted of course but the hurt was still there. Mako helped levitate some of it but Taichi had trouble making friends after that hurt and been like that for a long time.

"Mako was just one of those people who didn't know when to stop trying to befriend everyone." Taichi said as he ate his food.

"Well, have you found any clubs to join Taichi I heard the school has a gardening club and you love to tend to those plants of yours?" Mrs. Yamato said as Taichi looked.

"Yeah I checked with them there not exactly the most friendly when there plants are disturbed." Taichi said as he remembered talking to them about joining and had stepped on a small flower and they flipped out. Taichi had ran for his life that day and was lucky he met Gamagoori that day as well.

"You never did tell me how that day went though." Mrs. Yamato said as Taichi laughed nervously.

"Uh about that." Taichi began looked around before noticing her empty plate. "I need to take care of the dishes." Taichi said before grabbing his plate and running to the sink.

Mrs. Yamato chuckled at her son's antics as he began washing the plate trying to avoid that conversation.

(Later that night)

Taichi was laying on his bed with his homework on his desk finished as he wondered why this Guyver bonded with him. What was it, where did it come from, and what was its purpose. He wondered if it came from another planet or maybe it was built right here on earth. So many questions and so little answers as he wanted to know. It wasn't long till Taichi fell asleep as he slept that night.

(Dream Scape)

Taichi found himself in some sort battle ground as his body then moved on its own once more to reveal a man with a feathered like appearance with a large crystal on his forehead. Attached to his arm seemed to be some sort of cannon. He felt his body take a battle stance before charging at the being but the cannon soon fired upon him before he felt the Guyver was forced off his body and separated from every cell in his body as he looked before him as the Guyver was now looking at its host. Taichi quickly realized he was looking through the Guyver's memories as he saw the human before him as he looked angry that his lost his power before it all went black.

(Waking world)

Taichi woke up with a shock as he shot up and looked around. He saw it was morning to his surprise. He yawned before he began to prepare for the day as part of his normal routine. "Another day another headache." Taichi said as he prepared for the day.

(With Satsuki that afternoon)

Satsuki was in the elevator as she was traveling to REVOCS HQ as she had her arms crossed with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and looked outside and saw REVOCS HQ. "Time to see what mother wishes for and why I am needed for this test." Satsuki said as the Helicopter came in for a landing.

(Hele-pad)

The chopper landed as the door opened to which Satsuki got out as men in suits and glasses stood on either side of her. Satsuki walked between the two lines as they bowed before Satsuki as she was soon met with Rei. "Satsuki-sama you just made it the test will begin soon please follow me." Rei said as Satsuki nodded and followed Rei to the test lab.

While in the halls Satsuki began the conversation. "Rei what is this test about I was under the impression Honnouji Academy was the testing grounds for Life Fibers." Satsuki said as Rei looked.

"With the discovery of the Primordial Life Fiber we had discovered an alien vessel that had landed near it as well and had kept itself alive by feeding off the underground heat. Only recently with the sacrifice of some of our COVERS which were Woken early did we discover the G-Suits and eventually found the fourth one. We have been studying them but a scientist learned of our plans and betrayed us before we lost trace of it in Honno town. We believe that the one called Taichi Yamato may have awoken it and it bonded with his accordingly. This experiment is to prove that Guyver Crimson and the G-Suits that will be renamed the Guyver Units if successful that they are one in the same." Rei said as she led Satsuki.

"I see so these Guyver Units you believe they might assist with the cocoon sphere." Satsuki said as she followed Rei.

"Yes." Rei said as they arrived at an open elevator. The two entered before the door closed as it began to head to the desired place.

(Elevator)

"The Guyver Unit from what we discovered is a parasite that unlike the life fibers forms a symbiotic bond with the host be it out of availability or a special gene we are unsure but what we do know is that the Guyver is a powerful force and if we can harness its power it might even make the plan for the cocoon sphere a reality." Rei continued her explanation as the Elevator descended to the test lab. It soon dinged as Rei looked knowing why it dinged. "We're here." Rei said as the door soon opened.

On the other side was a hallway that the two entered before arriving at the door at the end of the hall and after Rei showed her clearance opened the door as inside was scientists preparing for the experiment with Ragyo observing from above. Behind the bullet proof window was Nui as she smiled at the tech crew and waved at them. Satsuki would have been wide eyed knowing they intend to have Nui bond with the Guyver.

"So Nui would be bonding with a Guyver unit as well, for what purpose?" Satsuki asked Rei as she push up her glasses and said, "Madam Ragyo did wish to give Nui a Kamui to use, but sense she cannot for the reasons to what she is, Ragyo-sama decided to give her a Guyver to use, and Nui herself is very happy to receive the unit, as I hope so well you."

Satsuki didn't need to say anything else as he walk to the chamber that she would be held in for the Guyver to bond with her in as her thought may put a huge dent in her plans, but unchanged, if she could recruit Taichi Yamato to her plan and she may still pull off whatever plan she has, as well she may have to get another tool for herself to use, but right now, one step at a time.

As Satsuki reach the door to the chambers, she lifted off her weapon on her person and handed to Rei before the doors open, and she steps insides.

(Small time skip)

Two lights were on Nui and Satsuki that cover their naked bodies to show the outline of them as they stood on a red light, as two men in hazmat suit came in with the two Guyver units carefully, as they try not to active them on themselves than the intended person.

AS they reach the two girl, carefully they put down the units and back away getting to safe distant.

Nui smile big time as Satsuki keep her hard look as she looks down at the Guyver unit. As the leading scientist look up at his boss; Ragyo gave a nod, signaling the 'OK'.

Turning back as the flip the switch with the red light under Nui and Satsuki turns green, they took it as both of them kneel down to the Guyver unit and active them.

Both unit became active as the parasite inside came to life, busting out from the safety plates and lack on to both Nui and Satsuki.

Both of them had different reactions as Nui backed away slightly as the parasite wraps around Nui covering her head to toe she seem to be fine with hers.

Satsuki on the other than, she was kneeling down, grunting, even growl in pain as she feels the parasite digging into her, bonding with each cell down to last spec of DNA, she didn't know if would have been this painful but she pulls herself through it as she stood back up on her feet.

Satsuki tried to power on through as she didn't feel the Guyver trying to overwhelm her mind. But this process was a long one. Satsuki soon felt that the parasite had covered every inch of her body before reddish pink eyes opened where Satsuki's eyes used to be as the parasite began to release the substance. Satsuki felt her consciousness weighing as she saw black around the edge of her eyes before passing out and letting the transformation finish while she slept.

Nui could feel it, the Guyver was bonding to her. It ignored her Life Fibers and went for the part of her that was human. She admit it was kind of painful but when she looked to Satsuki she saw that her bonding was almost done while Nui was still bonding. She assumed the Guyver is trying to bond with the none life fiber parts of her which it had trouble finding but soon Nui felt the parasite had covered the last if her skin.

When they eyes of Nui's Guyver opened they were violet as her Guyver began to release a substance that began to form her armor plates. "Almost there." Nui said as already her voice sounded synthesized as she looked to Satsuki as she saw her Guyver's armor was beginning to solidify while the parasites tentacles began to turn red.

Satsuki's transformation was soon complete as now standing in her place was a black and red Guyver with two blades on each for arm adding up to four blades, her Guyver was similar in design to Taichi's but with spikes around the head and the sensory medals being on the sides of her head instead of the top. All in all Satsuki's Guyver looked ominous and intimidating.

Nui soon followed as her Guyver was more similar to Taichi except the vents lacked the spikes, she also possessed two extra high frequency blades then Taichi but they were on her wrists, the armors color was pink while her under armor tendrils were violet as the eyes she had were a violet color. Nui gave herself a look over as she smiled at her own powerful outfit.

"Wow I wanted a pink armor and the Guyver gave it." Nui said as she looked to it. "Hey Satsuki-Sama did you ask for a Goth Guyver?" Nui asked but Satsuki did not answer only looked at her as Nui didn't notice the glowing red eyes. "Satsuki-sama you ok?" Nui asked appearing near Satsuki to put her hand on her shoulder only for Satsuki to grab it roughly.

Nui was caught off guard as Satsuki began to force the arm away and sense Nui wasn't prepared for it Satsuki threw Nui to the wall making a dent in Nui's Guyver shape.

(Lab)

Ragyo saw this as she didn't expect Satsuki to attack Nui all for trying to touch her. Ragyo looked to her scientist who was scanning Satsuki to see what was wrong. "Report!" Rei ordered as the scientist looked.

"Her brainwaves shows she's unconscious the Guyver Unit she has must have entered a Hyper Defense Mode while it attempts to wake her up." The scientist said as Nui got out of the dent.

(Room)

"That wasn't very nice Satsuki-sama you could have killed me." Nui said before the intercom was heard.

"Nui Satsuki isn't in control the Guyver must gave perceived you as a threat to its host so it is trying to kill you." Rei's voice said as Guyver glared at Nui.

"Yay I get to test out my Guyver." Nui said before she got ready.

"Yes burn out the Guyver let's see how two powerful forces handle against each other in a fight." Ragyo said in the intercom as it basically meant for Nui to go crazy.

Nui then charged at Guyver while Guyver did the same before they interlocked hands in a force of Strength. Both Guyver's released steam from there vents as they attempted to overpower each other. "Cone on Satsuki-sama wake up." Nui said as her Guyver's control medal glowed attempting to communicate with its sibling.

The Guyver responded with using Nui's Guyvers distraction to begin over powering Nui forcing her to her knees. Nui was shocked as the Guyver then kneed her in the gut causing Nui pain before grabbing her and throwing her to the wall. The Guyver then looked at the Window and sensed all the brain waves in the room behind the window before walking over to it.

(Test lab)

"It's targeting us now!" Rei called as it might have been a better idea to activate them separately.

"Don't seal the door I wish to see if Satsuki can over cone the Guyvers berserker." Ragyo said as the Guyver walked over to them ready to end them.

(Test room)

The Guyver was almost upon the window before Nui appeared once more and grabbed the Guyver. "Sorry Satsuki-sama but I can't let you go any closer to that." Nui said before throwing Guyver to the wall where it landed and glared at Nui. The Guyver then activated all four of its blades as it took a battle stance with them ready to end the threats to its host.

"Come on Satsuki-sama wakey, wakey." Nui said as her control medal glowed once more to establish a connection to Satsuki.

Soon Satsuki's control medal began to glow as the eyes stopped glowing before Guyver grabbed her head from a headache. "What has happened?" Satsuki asked as her voice was synthesized.

"Hey Satsuki-sama you awake." Nui said as she looked to Satsuki.

"The Guyver rampaged didn't it?" Satsuki said as Nui nodded.

"Yeap it sure did but it didn't cause too much trouble." Nui said as she looked to Satsuki who saw the damage she caused.

"I see." Satsuki said as she had the power now.

(Test Lab)

"It seems the test was a success Ragyo-sama now we need to see if that Guyver had caused any changes to their body and fine any adverse effects." Rei said as Ragyo smirked.

"Yes but now only one Guyver remains inactive." Ragyo said with a smirk. "It appears life truly is amusing." Ragyo said as she would save the last unit for a later date.

(Scene Break)

After the two were given hospital robes they were given a look over and on their backs they had found tumor like growths. They gave it a look over and found that they weren't cancerous or were causing bodily harm so they were left alone. Once they claimed there cloths again Satsuki began to take her leave claiming she was needed at the school.

We now find Satsuki in her lair as Inumuta was examining the growths on her back more thoroughly as he got the data. "It appears these biological growths are what summons the Guyver from a subspace storage." Inumuta said as he gave them a look over. "With a voice command it summons the Guyver from this "boost dimension," and transform you into Guyver." Inumuta explained as he went over the data. "I also looked at your cells and well they have stopped reproducing all together and are simply staying in a state of normal movement." Inumuta said as Nonon looked.

"Can you explain that in English dog?" Nonon said as Inumuta butted in.

"Yeah science was never my strong subject." Sanageyama said as he was with Nonon on this.

"Basically as one goes through life the cells in there body multiply as you grow. From birth these cells are multiplying at a steady pace, if they multiply to fast tumors are created. As they multiply you grow, almost every body part grows with you because of these cells but Satsuki-sama cells have stopped multiplying altogether which man scientists have attempted and failed at leading to one all-knowing conclusion and goal that has eluded humanity sense humanity began." Inumuta said as Satsuki looked.

"Eternal life, Immortality." Satsuki said as Inumuta nodded as that shocked everyone here.

"Wait so you're saying Satsuki-sama and that no star Guyver are going to live forever young while we become old geezers and die?" Nonon asked shocked to hear this.

"Basically." Inumuta said as Gamagoori looked.

"Then I will continue to be Satsuki-sama's impenetrable shield to the end of my days." Gamagoori said as Satsuki looked at the tea that Soroi had given her.

"So I am immortal similar her then." Satsuki said as she sighed. "Leave me I wish to be alone with my thoughts tomorrow we will begin research of what the Guyvers weapons and abilities are." Satsuki said as the four Deva's left leaving Satsuki with Soroi.

As Satsuki finished her tea she felt a tingle on the growths in her back before grabbing them. Satsuki could feel them pulse as she knew the Guyver was waiting for the command to bind it to her.

Satsuki gave the empty and small plate to Soroi before walking a safe distance from her chair. Satsuki closed her eyes for but a moment before they shot open. "BIOBOOST!" Satsuki invoked as the blast field appeared around her destroying the floor at her feet into a smooth crater as the Guyver appeared behind her before merging with her. "This... is my own power with this I am beyond anyone's control." Satsuki said as she looked at her hand and balled it into a fist.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is like you all wanted see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3 Kamui & Guyver Genesis begins

Kamui La Guyver

ESKK: Hey new chapter let's all enjoy shall we. Anyway leave a review.

(Start)

(Start 3 months later)

As the three months passed by many things have changed. For starters Taichi or as he's been code named as Guyver Crimson has been dealing out justice under Mako's coaxing as it sedated the Guyver's need for combat. Furthermore REVOCS has been researching ways to make Life Fiber Bio Weapons after Nui had a dream in the ship about humans being turned into monsters as Nui had some success with it but she has only gotten them to live a week before dying. Finally Taichi had become somewhat of a being to be feared sense as the Guyver he doesn't exactly go easy on his opponents. Right now Taichi was in class as his new history teacher Mikisugi Sensei was going over the rise of the Nazi's and the eventual death of the monster of Germany.

Taichi was napping while Mako was sound asleep before there was a banging on the door after the large wheel turned. Taichi was caught by surprise as the door began to bend before flying open from a spiked boot and off the hinges into the window breaking it and causing the door to break in two and hit the class luckily no one was hurt.

'Um excuse me we're in the middle of class." Mikisugi said as Taichi was glad the Guyver had boosted his body to super human properties.

As Taichi was dusting himself off, Gamagoori came in with his huge body somehow fit through the door as he came in and said, "I'm on official business."

Soon enough, one star students came in line up to the side of their leader. Mikisugi back away and got on his hands and knees and said, "Y-yes sir!"

Gamagoori turns to the class room as he introduce himself to the people that didn't know him already as he said, "I'm Ira Gamagoori. Disciplinary Committee Chair!"

 **Ira Gamagoori Disciplinary Committee Chair**

Taichi finish dusting himself off as he said, "Hey Gamagoori. Is it me or something else this time?"

Gamagoori turn to Taichi, as during the last three mouth things has somewhat change between them, but still keep it the same between him and Taichi being civil as he said to the Guyver user, "Not for you Yamato-san, I'm after a thief."

After a moment for the front row of student to recover and move out of the way as Gamagoori walk in front of the remaining stand desk as he said, "Student of second year class K! We have determined that there is someone who intends harm against Honnouji Academy among you!"

Taichi sighed as he knew Gamagoori was after someone within the room as it seem stolen something, so it was not his business to do anything at this moment as Gamagoori turn around and back to the other side as he went on saying, "Explanations will fall on deaf ears! This person will be punished immediately!"

Looking down at the students as Gamagoori tries to spot the guilty party, but it was ease to tell who it was as the guy was sweating like crazy as well holding his bag very closely as he was trying to keep it for himself, for whatever reason didn't know how much trouble he is in right now.

The student stood up right away knocking over his desk as he held a rubber ball of sort before he throw it down and it was a smoke screen as the rubber ball exploded and the classroom was fill with a blinding white smoke leaving a few people coughing around as the guy try to make his escape out of the class room and down the stairs.

Unknown to him that Gamagoori is fall down to the view of the window by the stairs as the student ran down.

Reaching to the last level floor as he open the exit, and standing there blocking the way is Gamagoori as he look down at the student thief guy and said, "You seriously think that a tear gas bomb will help you escape?!"

Gamagoori grab the student and throw him out the door as the guy flew many yards out into the empty courtyard field as the guy skid across the rocks and dirt before he came to a stop.

In a blink of an eye Gamagoori stood in front of the no star thief student with his one star students members. The thief began to get up as he glared as Gamagoori while from his bag he pulled out a one star Goku uniform. "A one star Goku uniform, looks like I found our thief. What are you waiting for, try it on." Gamagoori said as the student growled.

It was then that the student put the uniform on as it was kind of on the small size considering his chubby nature. "Amazing I can feel the power surging through me and my soul!" He called out as somehow the uniform began to adjust him making him skinny. "I like it." He said impressed with the power. Gamagoori then took out his whip and began trying to attack the student as it was obvious he was purposely holding back, the student of course was dodging it was ease as he was moving fast. "My body is moving faster than fast." The student said as Taichi watched from the window.

"Of course that's the power of the Goku Uniform." Gamagoori said as the student smirked.

"Then die." The student said before he punched Gamagoori in the gut as the large man let him do it.

"To bad your uniform is a one star, mine is a three star." Gamagoori said as the three stars on his uniform flashed. "Sorry but your attacks can't do a thing to me!" Gamagoori called out to the scared student.

(With Taichi)

Taichi saw that Gamagoori was about to give the student a beat down before he sighed. "Time to jump in." Taichi said before getting his feet on the window and jumping out. As he free fell he smirked a bit ready to use it. "GUYVER!" Taichi invoked as the blast field appeared around him summoning forth the armor before it attached onto him. As Taichi fell he then flipped a bit before landing on his feet as he caught the attention of Gamagoori and the student. Taichi was crouched down on a knee with his fist on the ground before the vents on his face shot out steam showing it was ready for combat.

"Guyver Crimson." Gamagoori said as he looked to Taichi.

"Ok starters I'm going to have to ask you to let the kid go Gamagoori and kid ditch the uniform even with it your no match for Gamagoori." Taichi said as he got up.

"He sealed his fate the minute he stole the uniform so I cannot." Gamagoori said as Taichi sighed at that.

"I need this uniforms power I won't give it up." The kid said as Taichi sighed at that. The blades on his arm then extended and vibrated as he was going to force the uniform off of the kid before charging forward for a fight.

Taichi was upon the two before he slashed through the one star Goku Uniform more specifically the life fiber that held it together as he made sure not to harm the kid. The kid was shocked as the one star Goku Uniform then fell apart as Taichi then with a spin kick kicked Gamagoori away surprising him before turning to the shocked kid. "Kid run and don't look back can't have you dying on me." Taichi said as the kid quickly changed back into his no star uniform.

That was when the sensory medal moved as Taichi looked and saw a whip coming at him fast. The whip wrapped around Taichi before it swung him around and into the far wall as a second one wrapped around the kid. The two were then getting swung around hitting the schools walls as Taichi struggled to get out but combined with hitting the wall and the fact Gamagoori upgraded his gear a bit he was having trouble.

"Sneaking a Goku Uniform out, what were you planning on doing with it!? Perhaps you're a spy working for that Kobe trash!" Gamagoori called out as he swung the two around as the rant was directed at the thief. "And you Yamato you destroyed a piece of school property that uniform was to be returned after its theft." Gamagoori called out as he then slammed the two into the wall. "The power of the uniform is wasted on you thief, you're not fit to wear it!" Gamagoori called out before slamming the two at separate walls.

Taichi cursed as he was lucky the Guyver cushioned the blow, he would have been unconscious instead of sore. Taichi saw his chance and with the head beam fired at the whip freeing himself as he looked at the young man whose uniform got torn apart.

Taichi use the sensory medals to scan the boy's brain activity and saw he was fading fast as there was nothing he could do even with the Guyver. Once Gamagoori retracted his whips he scoffed as Taichi glared at the man. "Listen up students of Honnouji academy! Kiryuin Satsuki, your student council president, created the laws of this school and so long as I'm alive those laws will be upheld!" Gamagoori called out as Taichi glared at Gamagoori.

"Yeah but the way you dealt out punishment was overkill that kid was just trying to get a better shot at the hierarchy and you basically put him to near death. If this is what Satsuki approves then I will defy it till the end!" Taichi called out as he took a battle stance.

That was when the dull light became bright as Taichi looked knowing who it was as the Guyvers lenses filtered the light so it wasn't blinding. Gamagoori though shielded his eyes from the light as the one in charge of Honnouji Academy has appeared. "Attend hut!" Gamagoori began as the one stars saluted to Satsuki. "Your student council president Kiryuin Satsuki! Hail!" He called out as Taichi refused to salute to her and only glared.

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! These are the truths of this world! Surrender to those truths, you pigs in human clothing!" Satsuki said, given her speech spread out throughout the school as Taichi look up at her still in the defying way.

Satsuki look down at the scene with Guyver Crimson and soon spoken to him saying, "Guyver Crimson, do you keep intending to interfere with School business?"

"School business? Laws were broken and school property were already damage before this started, and I ain't talking about the uniform," Taichi begin to say as it was the truth, when Gamagoori broke down a door to the class room and wreck a lot of desk and Gamagoori knew what he mean but he cannot put past that someone did stolen someone and must act as accordingly.

"You let a kid get near beaten to death after a stupid mistake, other than make him surrender the uniform with logic and understand of the truth. Gamagoori was stronger by leagues away and yet you guys encourage them to do so, for what reason I will never understand. This isn't taken care of school business, this is judgment and punishment of the laws and rules he broken which shouldn't have been done at all, as you taken the laws into your own hands!" Taichi said as he knew well, as he remember what his dad always told him never take the law into your own hands.

Gamagoori knew Taichi means well as he read up about his father being a policeman and wanted to uphold the values he knows of, to this someone would say he could smile to it… almost, but keep his hard look up as he is Disciplinary Committee Chair, and thus must keep his image as is.

Satsuki similar but more thought Taichi was more foolish to his behavior, but then again he doesn't know the truth to what is going on.

"I see but even you had taken the law into your own hands with that power of yours. The ultimate bio weapon and you barely know how to use it properly." Satsuki said as that was the difference between them. She had taken the time to learn of her Guyver's capabilities.

Taichi growled as he knew he was in check. He normally stayed out of other people's problems but somehow (Mako) gets dragged into them. "Now I have given you many warnings stay out of my way Guyver Crimson otherwise you will force my hand." Satsuki said before returning to her lair.

(Meanwhile at the entrance to Honno Town)

A young girl around Taichi and Mako's age in a school under a black and white jacket arrived as she had her hands in her jacket pocket while strapped to her back was a guitar case. She had slightly tan skin, with blue oddly shaped eyes, and black hair with a red streak in it. She glared at Honnouji Academy as what she was searching for was there. "There it is Honnouji Academy." Ryuko said as she looked to the school.

*insert, Waiting For… instrumental by Yo Reiri

(Kamui La Guyver)

(Chapter 3 Guyver & Kamui Genesis begins)

(Later in the no star district)

The young girl was walking through town as she purchased a lemon and began eating it not bothered by the sourness that came with lemons. As the girl began climbing some stairs she was soon met with a boy who ran around her before running off. "Sorry." He called as he ran.

(With the boy)

"Heh that was a piece of cake." The boy said as he took out what he snagged to reveal the half eaten lemon to his shock. "What I could have sworn I grabbed her wallet." The boy called shocked to see this. But then a hand reached out and took the lemon surprising the boy.

"You take half eaten lemons from people. Nice manners kid." The girl said surprising the boy as he saw he4. "Are you that desperate to swap spit with chicks?" The girl asked as she looked to the boy who stepped back.

"Don't be getting all cute with me bitch! I get way more action then you!" The boy yelled as he glared at the girl.

"Good then you can die without any regrets." The girl said as the boy then smirked.

"I was just gonna say that to you." The boy said before raising his hand up. "Come on out guys!" He called as more kids showed up all wielding weapons. "Do you know who you're dissing? Me! Lightning speed Mataro that's who and this is Honno towns back alley my turf, ifs a dead end for losers, hoes, and scumbags so if you want to get home in one piece leave your wallet and step." Mataro said as the girl smirked.

"Really? You know this whole street punk thing ain't working for ya, same for your crew you guys are like the goofiest gang ever. Anyway if you all want to pick a fight that's cool with me, let's do this." The girl said as she seemed cocky.

"KICK HER ASS!" Mataro called as the kids charged only for the girl to use her guitar case and bash the kids defeating all of them leaving a shocked Mataro.

Not even a full second later the boys were kneeling on the ground apologetically as they picked the wrong girl to fight. "We give up you win." They said not wanting to get beat up.

"What the hell?" The girl asked shocked to see this.

"We weren't really going to do anything we're a passive aggressive gang." Mataro said as he tried to fix the situation.

The girl sighed before looking at them with a merciful look. "I'm not gonna fight people who can't fight back." The girl said as she looked. "I'll let it slide this time." The girl said before continuing her trek to school.

Mataro and he friends soon let out a sigh of relief before out of nowhere a bag came flying as it hit Mataro and from the same direction Mako appeared as she flew in. "Hold it!" She called out before she bashed into Mataro. From the same direction Taichi appeared as he sighed in frustration. "Mugging people at the crack of dawn again eh?" She asked as she had Mataro in a wrestler hold.

"Crap it's my big sister." Mataro said as Taichi leaned on the wall.

As Mako was lecturing Mataro and causing him pain Taichi looked to the girl. "Hey you ok?" He asked looking to the girl.

"Yeah she a friend of yours?" The girl asked as Taichi nodded.

"Unfortunately." Taichi said as once you get Mako stuck to you nothing can get rid of her.

Taichi looked at the girl carefully and sees she had a bag and looks like a different school uniform as most people that get transfer keep their old uniform until they get the new one from the school so his guess was, the girl was a transfer student as he said, "New I take it?"

"Pretty much, just got here today and I can already see this city is crazy to say," The girl said as Taichi nodded and said, "That's Honnō City for you, almost a dog eat dog place but people can be civil here given the chance."

As Mako torture Matura a little more, Taichi check his watch and saw the time as he said, "Hey Mako, if you don't hurry up the tram is going to leave soon."

At that moment as Mako jump up in surprise and said, "Your right, if I don't make it then I will late for school!"

The bell rang for the Tram as it starting to leave the area with it cram full of student, as Mako ran to it and said, "Ahh, I'm late. Let me on, please let me on!"

Mako jump on just in time and hang on to the metal polls as she said, "I'm on I got on!"

Taichi sigh a bit in relief as the girl pointed out, "Are you going to get on as well?"

"Are you kidding, that thing cramp as it was as well wanted some quite time away from Mako," Taichi said as he started to walk up the steps as the girl follow and said, "And I thought she was your friend?"

"She is, just don't get me wrong… she just one of those hyper active force of nature people which I do not know how she can have all that energy early this morning, by the way I'm Taichi Yamato," Taichi introduce himself to the new transfer student as she intro herself as she said, "Ryuko Matoi."

Soon enough they walk all the way up to the top reaching the entire way of Honnouji Academy, as Ryuko look up and she sees quite the site to behold.

They say the student from yesterday as he was hanging on the entrance way as he was naked with his family jewel being covered by a sign.

"This is the naked pig who would dare to defy Honnouji Academy. Justice has been served." Ryuko read as Taichi sighed.

"Yeah some people here are just cruel as hell." Taichi said as he looked.

Ryuko of course scoffed as she seemed to be itching for some action. "The city is dangerous but the school is even worse, interesting." Ryuko said as Taichi looked.

"Interesting?" Taichi asked as he quickly felt the growths on his back begin to pulse as he grabbed his back.

"Something tells me I'm going to find some answers here." Ryuko said before noticing Taichi's discomfort. "Hey you ok?" She asked as Taichi looked.

"Yeah just some soreness got into a fight yesterday and still some bruising left." Taichi said as Ryuko felt he was lying in some way before sighing.

"Alright then let's go." Ryuko said before the two entered the school.

(Later class K)

"We have a new student with us today. So please welcome Ryuko Matoi." Mikisugi said as Taichi was already at his desk.

"Ryuko-chan, Ryuko-chan! Here sit here." Mako called as it was a seat between her and Taichi as Taichi was napping. "This seat is free." She began before going into a monologue on why she should sit there.

"Looks like Taichi was right about her." Ryuko said surprised to see her spazzing out like that.

"That's how Mankanshoku normally is. I guess that will be your seat." Mikisugi said as Ryuko went to the seat to sit down.

Class soon continued as Taichi woke up and yawned a bit. "My name is Mako Mankanshoku it's nice to meet you again and everything you already met Taichi-kun." Mako said as Taichi looked.

"Yo." He greeted with a wave.

"So that student that got purged by the student council, was that him hanging outside?" Ryuko asked as Taichi looked.

"Yeah but that kind of thing happens a lot though I tend not to get involved in these things." Taichi said as Mako smiled.

"You'll get used to it plus if you get into trouble Taichi-kun here can bail you out in a jiffy." Mako said before pulling out her text book and bento and began to eat. Mako then fell asleep as that surprised Ryuko as she looked.

"What the hell she's already asleep." Ryuko said as Taichi looked and sighed in relief.

(After class)

Ryuko was standing outside in the hall before out of nowhere Mako came flying in. "Oh Ryuko-chan!" Mako called before Ryuko side stepped and avoided the missile that was Mako causing Mako to hit the trash can. Taichi came back looking shock before getting a grateful look like some divine being finally answered his wish.

Later outside the trio were walking outside as Mako had a banana on her head. "Ah why did you dodge me like that?" Mako said as the trio walked through the main yard.

"Well that's what people do when weirdo's come flying at them." Ryuko said as Taichi pinched himself and saw he wasn't dreaming.

"Well Mako is stuck to you now so welcome to the club." Taichi said as Ryuko could tell Taichi knew Mako longer then her.

"I was trying to give my bestie a hug." Mako said as they walked to the courtyard.

"Your bestie?" Ryuko asked as Taichi sighed.

"Like I said Ryuko, Mako is now stuck on you nothing we do will get rid of her now." Taichi said as Ryuko chuckled a bit.

"That reminds me, do you play guitar! Play it! Come on, play! I'll sing and Taichi can give up a beat!" Mako said as she saw the guitar case on Ryuko's back as Taichi wonder why she brought a guitar here, unless it isn't a guitar and its acting as some sort of weapon case, for what he doesn't know and don't care at the moment.

Mako begin to sing as Taichi cover one side where Mako was on and keep the other one open to hear Ryuko as she asked, "Calm down! I want to ask, who's the top dog at this school?"

"I wish you didn't ask that," Taichi said as Ryuko look to him and said, "Why? The person can't be that bad."

Before anyone could say anything Mako stop her singing and got to Ryuko making her bow as she said, "Watch out, Ryuko! Bow! Bow!"

A row of one star to no star student stood in two lines with both facing each other, other than Taichi who stood in place.

From the Academy area, as Gamagoori is walking down the path seeing everyone is in place.

Ryuko look down below to see him as she asked, "Is he a bigshot?"

"Yeah, he's a three-star!" Mako told Ryuko in a loud whisper.

"Three stars?" Ryuko asked as Mako said, "Yep. That's Disciplinary Committee Chair Ira Gamagoori, one of the Elite Four of the student Council. Compared to us no-star commend students, he's a super-elite who's three whole ranks above us!"

"No star?" Ryuko asked as Mako said, "Correct. Our school uniforms have amazing powers, and it's incredible when you wear one they give you superhuman power. They're called Goku Uniforms and they run from one-star to three star. Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuin bestows Goku Uniforms based on a student's abilities."

"Long story short, each rank is stronger than the last as one star increase normal human ability by 2 times, 2-star by 4 times, and 3-star by 8 times but there is more to a 3 star uniform," Taichi told Ryuko as she gets the idea but didn't thought much of how much trouble it would be to go against any star rank student.

"So the top dog here is that student council president?" Ryuko asked and Taichi simply said, "Yep."

That was when a light shined as Taichi felt the growths on his back respond to its host's enemy being nearby and pulsed. Taichi grabbed his back in discomfort as he tried to keep calm. 'Not now it's none of my concern.' Taichi thought hoping the Guyver was sentient enough to listen. To his luck the pulsing stopped as he sighed in relief.

From the light Satsuki appeared as Mako saw. "Speak of the devil. That's Satsuki-sama." Mako said as Ryuko looked.

Satsuki of course was having a similar problem as Taichi as her growths were also pulsing no doubt her Guyver is itching to be unleashed. She was able to sedate it with combat dummies but it had never reacted like this before. Something was here that made the Guyver wish for combat.

Then from the crowed Ryuko appeared as she looked at Satsuki with a cocky smirk on her face. "Sorry to interrupt but I hear you're the queen bee at this school. If you are I have a question for ya!" Ryuko said with a glare as Taichi was shocked she did that.

Taichi wasn't the only one who was shocked as he saw his fellow no stars were shocked to see this as well. Though the one stars they weren't please at Ryuko's rudeness. "How dare you!" The one star students roared as they attempted dog piled Ryuko only to be knocked back by her. Ryuko then opened her guitar case and pulled out a large red scissor blade as she pointed it at Satsuki.

"A pair of scissors?" Taichi asked as he looked around getting a feeling he'll have to bio boost soon.

"Ryuko-chan might be in trouble." Mako said worried for her new friend.

"How do I get dragged into these things?" Taichi sighed as it was like some god liked putting him in these situations. Taichi began to try and sneak away so he can bio boost without the blast field hurting anyone but the crowd was making it difficult.

"That's the hugest scissor blade ever." Mako said taking notice to the weapon.

"Yeap its one half of a giant pair of scissors, and I've been looking all over the place for the person who's got the other half. Hey Prez you ok? You look surprised to see this thing. You have seen it before haven't you!?" Ryuko called out angrily. Satsuki glared down upon Ryuko as she could feel it the Guyver views this girl as a possible threat to its host and is prepared to defend her accordingly. But Satsuki didn't rely on the Guyvers power like a cheap gimmick unlike Taichi. She knew to use it during situations that call for it.

"And what if I have?' Satsuki finally asked as she looked down upon Ryuko calculating if she could be an asset or a threat.

Ryuko was shocked to hear this before that shock turned into anger. "You have seen it! You have the other half of my scissor!" Ryuko roared before charging.

Taichi got out of the crowd as he began to head to a safe distance to bio boost and summon the Guyver.

Ryuko was in the air pointed her scissor blade at Satsuki about to stab at her until a red glove came out of nowhere and punch her many times as the person said that did the punching, "Tek! Ken! Fun! **SAI!"** (Bold last word)

Ryuko went flying at the one star student line as she hit them hard as they scattered all over the place.

"Fukuroda, eh?" Satsuki said as a short boxer guy landed down on the ground as he said, "Yes, Ma-am. Boxing Club President Takaharu Fukuroda. Permit me to finish off this insolent wench!"

Satsuki knew that Guyver Crimson would come in at any minute to stop this, even to help the girl and would have stop this now, but she wanted to test the girl out to see her potential was like before the Guyver came, as she said to him, "She all yours."

Ryuko busted out from the crowed one star area as she raise her weapon to the boxer as she said, "Stand aside, you bastard!"

Ryuko slash at Fukuroda only for him to block it with his gloves with ease as Ryuko felt the hardness of them as her weapon vibrated as she step back from the boxer and said, "Are those glove made of damn iron?"

"Ha! Don't you even know your uniforms?" Fukuroda said mocking Ryuko as she has no knowledge of the true power of the Goku uniform.

"You're not even wearing a uniform!" she pointed out as it somewhat true as Fukuroda is wearing his boxing gear, but no one really can say what some ones uniforms could be.

(Drawing board scene)

"To boxers, these gloves and trunks are our uniforms!" Fukuroda explain what his uniform really is as he further explain, "AS well as the Athleticism-augmenting two-star Goku uniform given to me by Lady Satsuki! Imbue even ordinary gloves with the power of a Goku uniform, and they will possess the strength of steel!"

To show on the image of Fukuroda wearing his boxing gear are imbibed with life fiber of that a Goku uniform.

(Back to reality)

"I don't really follow you, but if they're made of iron I guess I don't need to pull my own punches," Ryuko said to the boxer as she flip her scissor blade over to the bladed part as it shine in the light.

Fukuroda seem to be insulted by that as he said, "Pull your punches?! Don't, you dare slight me!" He charged at Ryuko and throw his punches, as many images of his fist came at Ryuko.

"Left jab that rules the world!" The left jab hit Ryuko dead on and hit her dead on.

Fukuroda began sending even more punches as Ryuko as he called each one out. "And finally a right uppercut to finish you off!" Fukuroda called out before a red blur appeared in his vision stopping the punch dead in its tracks. Fukuroda was surprised when he saw none other than Taichi in his Guyver form as the Guyver spewed out steam from its vents purging the body of any poisons.

"You Guyver Crimson." Fukuroda growled as the Guyver looked.

"Oh did you want my autograph?" Taichi asked before squeezing his hand crushing the boxer's glove a bit. Fukuroda went wide eyed before sending a punch straight for Taichi's control medal. Taichi didn't know what compelled him to act but he quickly let go and leaned back avoiding the attack before sending an upper cut punch at Fukuroda. Taichi had to pull the punch a bit as the force of the punch knocked Fukuroda upward before Taichi sent a punch at Fukuroda sending him flying back. When Fukuroda landed he got up and felt something in his mouth before spitting it out to reveal a tooth.

"You son of a bitch." Fukuroda said as the Guyver turned to Ryuko.

"You ok?" Taichi asked as Ryuko was shocked to see this.

"Y-yeah." Ryuko said as she struggled to get up a bit.

"Leave this to me Ryuko taking on punks like him has kind of become my day job." Taichi said as he took a battle stance.

"Don't fuck with me!" Fukuroda roared as he charged at the Guyver as the Guyver began avoiding her attacks. Taichi then jumped up and sent a kick to Fukuroda's head knocking him back and when the bio boosted warrior landed he sent a punch at Fukuroda. Fukuroda returned the punch and the two fists hit each other but it was Taichi's that proved superior as the boxing glove began to crack.

"Fukuroda stand down." Satsuki ordered as Fukuroda looked.

"Yes ma'am." The Boxing Club president said as Taichi looked.

"Guyver Crimson I have told you that the next time you interfered it would be your last." Satsuki said as she glared at Taichi. "And I know how to deal with you now." Satsuki said as her Elite four appeared around her.

"Oh you do think of me." Taichi wise cracked as he knew if you piss someone off they will slip up and make a mistake.

Satsuki then looked to the students as she had the army to face the Guyver right here. "I am placing a bounty on Guyver Crimsons head whoever can bring me the medal on his forehead will be granted a three star Goku Uniform." Satsuki called out as Ryuko and Taichi were wide eyed.

"Oh crap." Taichi cursed as he knew the Guyver will basically be up against the entire student body.

The no star through two star students all grin as this was bad. "Fukuroda confiscate that scissor blade while Guyver Crimson is preoccupied." Satsuki ordered as Fukuroda nodded and smirked at seeing the students begin to surround Taichi. Taichi quickly acted and jumped up before landing near Ryuko who had her Scissor blade in hand.

"Time to go." Taichi said as he grabbed Ryuko and her weapon.

"Hey let go you... whatever you are." Ryuko yelled before the Guyver began to run faster than even the Goku Uniforms can keep up.

Fukuroda cursed as they made their escape. "Dam it one things for sure they know how to retreat." Fukuroda said as the two ran possibly faster than a speeding bullet.

Unknown to anyone Mikisugi was watching and recording the whole thing. He knew Taichi's armor has more powers yet to be discovered but if they were going where he hoped they were going then a Kamui plus the Guyver can turn the tides.

(Scene Break that Night Satsuki's tower)

The sound of beating was hear throughout the top level of the tower, to where the beating is taken place and Sanageyama voice was heard after each blow of the beating as he said, "You! (Beat!) Stupid Moron! (Shattered!)"

Fukuroda was kneeling down where he took his beating from Sanageyama with a normal bamboo sword that shattered upon the two-star student, as the boxer said, "I have no excuses to offer."

Satsuki sat in her chair as her butler Soroi pour the tea for Satsuki as she held her cup.

"Not only did you allow that transfer student who mocked Lady Satsuki, and k-class 2nd year student Yamato-san A.K.A the Guyver Crimson to escape, you failed to confiscate that scissor as ordered!" Gamagoori said to Fukuroda. Gamagoori was done there as he turn to the other student elite and went on saying, "The mistakes made by the club you run are your mistakes as well, Sanageyama!"

Sanageyama sat down with a broken bamboo in his hand and said, "That's why I'm disciplining him!" then throw the handle of the broken bamboo sword away.

"Is so, your Disciplinary Committee's mistake in allowing Lady Satsuki to be mocked is yours then, Gamagoori," Sanageyama said as it is true.

Inumuta were on his computer as he typed away bring any info he had on Ryuko and said, "I've turned up some Intel on her. She's been starting quarrels in eastern Kanto region at high schools subjugated by the Honnouji Academy."

Turning to the group as he made his reports of Ryuko and said, "Apparently, these battles were on an individual level, so they never sent word." After he was done his jacket zip, went up and cover his mouth.

"Such negligence... informs all branch high school principals to remain on guard," Satsuki said to him as Inumuta bow as his zip came undone to speak again as he said, "My apologies."

"Oh, dear. The toad, the monkey, and the dog have all screwed up," Nonon said sitting in a seat surrounded by cute stuff toys and some candy.

"Still, I was shocked to see that scissor could cut a Goku Uniform, but at much as that red bird's blade did," Nonon said as far as anyone know very few things could dent a Goku uniform.

"Hey Satsuki-sama shouldn't we be worried that the scissor blade can do as much damage to a Goku Uniform as that red birds Guyver thing can." Nonon said as Satsuki drank her tea.

"It is a weapon designed to battle Goku Uniform while the Guyver's origins are still unknown. Perhaps the Guyvers came from an alien planet too powerful for the Life Fibers to subjugate." Satsuki said before she felt the pulsing on her back again. She knew she went to long without fighting and sense her Guyver was using her as a host it probably sensed that the life fibers were a threat to its host.

"But how does the girl possess a weapon like that scissor blade?" Gamagoori asked as Satsuki knew that was a good question.

"What is her name?" Satsuki asked as Inumuta looked.

"Ryuko Matoi." Inumuta said as Satsuki looked surprised before she smiled.

"Matoi eh? Interesting." Satsuki said recognizing the name Matoi.

(Meanwhile with Taichi and Ryuko)

The two arrived at a ruined mansion labeled Isshin and Ryuko Matoi in the rain as Taichi sighed. "This should be good for now." Taichi said before he let Ryuko down and looked to her. "You ok?" Ryuko asked before out of nowhere Ryuko swung her scissor blade at Taichi as the bio boosted warrior blocked the attack stopping the blade in its tracks. "Hey what was that for?!" He demanded as he kept the Scissor Blade at bay.

"What are you some kind of alien monster?!" Ryuko demanded as Taichi looked.

"No I'm human." Taichi said as Ryuko jumped back and held her injury.

"Then prove it or else I'm ripping out that medal on your head to get Satsuki to talk.

Taichi sighed in frustration as this was why he chooses not to get involved. "This is one of the many reasons I don't get involved with other people's problems." He said before clapping his hands together. "Alright Ryuko don't freak out." Taichi said before he spread his arms to his sides and the armor then disengaged as Taichi was back as his armor floated behind him for a moment before vanishing to its subspace storage. "Hi Ryuko." Taichi greeted as Ryuko was shocked.

"What, and how, and why, and finally when." Ryuko demanded as she was surprised to see this.

"Ok on the how can't really explain sense I don't know much, the why well I have a curse of getting involved in problems that aren't my own, when about three months ago, and what; well that thing is called the Guyver quiet possibly the universes most powerful bio weapon." Taichi said as Ryuko was shocked to see this.

"Tell me everything." Ryuko said as the two were unaware that they were followed.

"Ok where do I begin?" Taichi said as Ryuko looked.

"How about how you got that armor." Ryuko said as Taichi sighed knowing he might as well get it out of the way.

"About 3 months ago as I said, I was an average ordinary high school student who didn't want trouble, but to my luck and my morals I help and save an old man from trouble," Taichi spoken as he told her what happen, how the old man given the Guyver unit to him and he died soon after from his killer or so, soon he and Mako active the unit, and it lacked on to him like a parasite and became the Guyver, but first went into a defensive mode of sort and killing a two star student along with crippling some one star students on accident as something he deeply regrets.

Ryuko is surprise by this as Taichi told his story as he raise his hand looking down with the rain falling on him as he said, "I never ask for such power that can easily destroy, cripple or even kill anyone as I was, but fate is a bitch to me and I got to live with life along with its curse." Balled his hand as his knuckles turned white.

Ryuko now kind felt bad for him, resting her hand that hold her scissor blade and as she said, "I'm sorry then. Didn't know what you went through."

Taichi lower his hand and said, "Its fine, I do try to help those who can't really fight back, as my dad said before, 'It's best to stick up for people than let them down.'"

"Sound like a he's great guy," Ryuko said as Taichi gave a sad smile and said, "He was."

Ryuko notice about his tone quickly change and wonder what he meant about 'was', but then again this weather is making it hard to hear or talk much, as Ryuko looked around and saw it was near her old home and then asked, "Hey, why did you bring me here?"

Taichi looked up and look at the area and said, "This area was abandoned some time ago, as after a problem with a club at the Academy I wanted to find a place to hid and keep low for a while. I was afraid people might follow me home, so I got out of the city for a little bit and hid here I figure this could be a good place for you as well, but I didn't count on the rain."

"Oh, and I thought somehow you knew I lived here before, like a creepy stalker" Ryuko said but that last part to herself, if someone knew where she did live before, she would call them creepy and a stalker or something.

Taichi was surprise by this, and soon enough they went into the ruin area to maybe find some cover, at least Taichi try to as Ryuko stood in the middle of her old ruin home, as she looks down and then she stab her Scissor blade into the ground and spoken like she was speaking at someone grave as she said, "I'm sorry tou-san. Just when I had a clue to your killer's identity was in reach, if… if only I had more power."

Taichi heard Ryuko, as it seem this was the place her father was killed and was his grave site, as it seem they have more in commend than people who go against a higher power.

As Taichi walk over to her and about to give her some comfort of some sort, but the next thing that nether of then saw coming was the floor below them open up like a trap door and both of them fell in scream before the trap door itself close itself soon after.

Behind a wall, it was Taichi new history teacher as he look where Ryuko and Taichi stood, and with a device in his hand that seem to have open the trap door and lead them to the next step of power as he put his hand to his face and glasses and push up taking off the sunglasses and his hair gotten straighten out as now face seem more like a model of sort and said, "I'll leave the rest up to you two now Ryuko Matoi, and Taichi Yamato."

(With our two main heroes)

Falling down a huge tunnel area that was beneath a trap door as the two crash against the walls and at each other, fell through a narrow area before it got wider again, as Ryuko stab her scissor blade at the wall as Taichi was did the splits on the walls but both of them still fell down still slipping down before they both hit something that buffer their fall a bit before breaking through into a huge room below it and then crashing into piles of bag and scram clothing around.

"Hey if you're still breathing say ow." Taichi said as he looked himself over and saw he was in one piece.

"Ow." Came Ryuko's voice as Taichi looked and saw Ryuko under him putting them in a compromising position. Both blushed heavily before Taichi quickly got off her as Ryuko was clearing her throat also blushing.

"Where are we?" Taichi asked as he tried to change the subject.

"No clue, never knew this place had a basement." Ryuko said as she got up only to hiss in pain as she looked. Her arm was producing blood as she knew she reopened her wound as she cursed.

Taichi saw this but failed to see the blood seep through the piles of cloths as Taichi looked around. "I'll find something to wrap up that wound." Taichi said as he began to look around for a clean cloth.

"Yeah you do that." Ryuko said as she got up and began looking around. "I'll try and find an exit." Ryuko said as she held her Scissor blade.

"Wait... more... give me more..." came a new voice as Ryuko looked to Taichi.

"You say something Taichi?" Ryuko asked as Taichi looked.

"I didn't say anything." Taichi said as that unnerved Ryuko.

"More I need more." Came the voice as Ryuko looked.

"Who's there!?" Ryuko demanded as Taichi looked confused.

"What are you talking about Ryuko I don't hear anything." Taichi said as Ryuko looked around.

"Give more I need more, MORE!" The voice called out before out of the pile of clothing the two landed on a black and red sailor uniform came out as it had an eye like design on its left side of its scarf while the right side seemed to have a patch on it.

"The hell is that a sailor fuku?" Ryuko asked shock to see this.

"Well whatever it is it doesn't look friendly." Taichi said as he was about to grab it to restrain it but it jumped onto Ryuko before she could attack it. The uniform pinned Ryuko to the wall before it continued to speak in a male's voice.

"Wait don't leave, put me on put me on!" The uniform called out as it began to remove Ryuko's cloths.

"No you perv!" Ryuko called as she struggled to get free.

"Hey get off of her!" Taichi called out as he ran in and began trying to force the sailor uniform off of her.

"Wear me and feed me blood! I don't want to go back to sleep!" The uniform called out as Taichi tried to get it off of Ryuko but it wouldn't budge.

"You talk!? Sailor fuku's don't talk!" Ryuko called as she struggled to get free.

"We're wasting time! Don't be scared put me on put me on put me in!" The sailor uniform called out as Taichi's grip soon slipped and he fell into a pile of cloths but got hurt.

"Oh my god where'd you learn to talk!" Ryuko called out as she was shocked to see this.

"That's not important right now!" The Sailor fuku called out that only Ryuko's ears can hear before they both fell picking up a cloud of Dust and smoke.

"Crap." Taichi called out before he felt the growths pulse as he then grabbed his back.

"That is important sense when can uniforms talk!?" Ryuko called out shocked to see this.

'Enough talking if you won't put me on I'll force you to put me on!" The sailor fuku called out before Ryuko's cloths went flying.

"Stop it!" Ryuko called out trying to get free.

"What is this a rape scene?" Taichi called out trying to think of a way to help Ryuko.

"Not helping!" Ryuko called as the sailor uniform forced itself upon her.

"There you see a perfect fit!" The sailor uniform called out as a flash of red was seen in the dust with Ryuko crying out trying to get the uniform off of her.

"Stop it!" Ryuko called out as the uniform was now on her. Ryuko soon felt a surge of power rushing through her as she felt stronger more powerful. It got to the point that she roared out in fury as a red beam of light shot out with stars flashing about.

"What the hell?!" Taichi called out shocked to see the sailor uniform now looking vastly different from before.

(Scene break)

Back at the court yard execution ground that is now looking like a boxing Ring, to a familiar sight of Mako hanging upside down from with a pool below her but with a slight change as it seem.

Standing in front of the execution stand is Sanageyama and Fukuroda as they stood out in front of many no-star student believe that Ryuko and Taichi would return and help and rescue Mako from her execution as she said, "I'm serially getting some weird déjà vu. Is that normal?"

Both guy groin having to put up with this as the boxer held up the mic as he spoke in it, "Transfer student, and Guyver crimson, can you hear me?"

Loud speakers throughout the city relaying the message to them as Fukuroda has spoken out, "One hour from now, your guys best friend's execution will be carried out; as she shared responsibility for both of your crime of treason against Honnouji Academy!"

Scene change to the front of Honnouji Academy with many student try to see what is happen up front, as the boxer finish up saying, "If you both want to stop it, quit Stalling and show yourselves!"

Within the school as many of the teachers and the principal look down at the scene before them as Mikisugi started to say, "The students' council are animals, Principal."

"Stay out of what doesn't concern you. The chair of this academy's board of directors is President Kiryuin's mother. Lady Satsuki is Honnouji Academy's lord and master. We're all nothing more than her hired underlings," The principal told the history teacher, as the last thing anyone would need is a teacher sticking his neck out and getting killed or worst.

To the scene below, in the boxing execution ring, Sanageyama spoken to the boxer as he said, "Using a hostage is still a classic strategy, but I do not know what to say about using the same person twice, then it seems cheese." Sanageyama said as he still remember the last time he did an execution staging with the Guyver.

"If I fail again, my fix Goku Uniform will be confiscated," Fukuroda said as he did get his uniform fix up before as when the Guyver mess it up greatly, it was given a fix and a slight upgrade but it will come down to who would this time around.

"As Mankanshoku here is the only person the transfer student spoken to, as well being friends with the Guyver Crimson, she is my only chance," The boxer said as he doing this somewhat on a whelm for Ryuko, but no doubted everyone knew that the Guyver will come to help save an innocent student when the student council think they are guilty of the crime.

"So you're dead set on this. All right, show me the power of a man's resolve!" Sanageyama said to his underclassmen.

Mako who is still hanging upside down from the stand using her thighs to hold up her skirt as she said, "Mako is in a pinch. Everyone can see my panties, plain as day! I'm not even wearing my sexy panties today!"

Behind some heavy doors as they open a huge fish tank of piranha as they brought them in the ring as Fukuroda came up to it and said, "Wait-wait-wait?! What happen to the Boiling Oil, I thought we were going to do the Boiling oil!"

Sanageyama face palm and said, "Oh yea, I forgot we already did that before, but we cannot do it again, so we going to have to stick with this now."

"Why is that?! I had a good demonstration to show?" Holding up a shrimp or something like it as Sanageyama turn away and said, "I don't know, the Authors said we can't do it again, and so we can't do it, so we have to stick to this."

(We rather you guy did not break the 4th wall, thank you very much)

Both guy face palm, as Fukuroda recover first and said, "Fine, I'll make do this this!"

Bringing the shrimp over to the piranha tank, as he held the shrimp over the tank and soon the piranha caught whiff of it before they jump and in dust cloud they went at it as the boxer let go before his hand became their next meal.

"No I can't have those fishies bite onto me otherwise they might give me hickeys." Mako said as Sanageyama wondered why she was freaking out over that.

"She is either really brave or really stupid." Sanageyama said unaware that some of the students looked very ill as they looked ready to fall over.

In the crowd Mataro with his gang looked to the stage. "Hang on sis I'm coming to-." Mataro began only to see a cloaked in front of her. Next to the figure was Taichi with a hoodie on as he looked to the figure who was Ryuko before nodding.

Ryuko then jumped up creating a gust of wind as she began fighting her way through the students back walking over them before Taichi smirked. Taichi then began running through the injured students as he then used the rings rope as a spring board as he was high in the sky. "GUYVER!" Taichi called out as soon the Guyver suit appeared behind him and attached to him. Now that Taichi had bio boosted he landed on the ring as Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade and used it to free Mako.

"Ryuko." Mako said recognizing her as Ryuko looked.

"Hang on tight ok." Ryuko called as soon the one star members of the boxing club came at the two.

"I don't think so!" Taichi called before with swift clean punches and kicks sent them into the Piranha's as the meat eating fish bit onto them causing them to jump out with the fish biting them.

Once Mako was free Ryuko held Mako as she glared at Fukuroda ready to fight. "So new girl we meet again." Fukuroda said as Taichi looked.

"Yeah I already had to save Mako before try being more original." Taichi taunted as he took a battle stance.

"You want to fight so bad then lets duke it out you vs me." Ryuko said as she had put Mako down and pulled out her scissor blade.

"You're not in the club but I can make an exception today, get ready!" Fukuroda called out as Taichi grabbed Mako and got her to safety.

The boxing bell soon sounded as a girl in a spike two piece swim suit walked out holding a round 1 sign with a smile on her face. "Eat this!" Fukuroda called out as he sent his left fist at Ryuko knocking the girl to the side causing them to hit her repeatedly by ricochet off the ropes as they all hit Ryuko. "There you like that the ring is filling up with my Juggernaut fists!" He called out as he was referee to end this. "And here comes the corkscrew!" He called as his right fists began to spin giving it a more drill like appearance as he glared at Ryuko. "Ten! Ken! Fu! Sai!" He invoked as the punch hit Ryuko in the center of her chest as Fukuroda expected to win.

AS the punch hit, but it wasn't going through as Ryuko cloak rip apart as to show she stop the attack with her scissor blade and also she wearing an outfit that is very reviling everyone yelled out to the outfit, and Taichi blush under the Guyver helmet as he turn away to say, "Damn it, I'm not a pervert."

Fukuroda was baffled as he said, "W-W-Wha-?! What sort of outfit is that?!"

"Quit gawking at me!" Ryuko said as she still keep his punch back with her weapon but it seem Fukuroda wasn't much paying attention to her but more to the outfit as he said, "Y-You're trying to distract me with its sexiness!"

"I'm not wearing this because I want to!" Ryuko yelled at him to make him understand but it seems he not getting the picture as he yelled out, "How dare you! You're mocking boxing! No, all Sports!"

"I am not!" Ryuko said to the boxer but his eyes were on Ryuko breast that was very much showing the underside of them behind small straps as the boxer drool a bit to the site, but the clothing covering the top half and her middle area to show at least she not completely topless.

Fukuroda back off as he said put his big glove on his shorts, "All right, then. In that case, I'll take the liberty of undressing, too."

"Hey! Now you're the one who's mocking at this!" Ryuko said to him as it seem he was about to take his shorts off, but he was going for the hooks on them and broke off a lock on the gloves as the cloth of the glove were just a cover to hid his true weapon.

"I'll take off the soft gloves that I had been wearing for a while now," The boxer said as his big glove now looks like a piece of metal with saw knuckles with many spikes all around it as Ryuko and Taichi said at the same time, "What the hell?!"

"Behold! These are the real Honnouji Academy Boxing club Athleticism-augmenting two-star gloves! If I didn't wrap them up, students from other schools would be too scared to fight me. But having them out for all to see like this fills me with even more strength! This is…a…Goku…Uniform!" Fukuroda said as it seem he is admitting he is cheating, but sense this isn't a normal boxing game it seem rules are out the window but it did seem to stop Ryuko to voice her opinion on it.

"Even someone like me who doesn't know the rules can see that is illegal," Ryuko said to him as Taichi would agree and his father told him to try and follow the rules, even to a sport.

"But still… you're on," Ryuko said as she want to go ahead with the fight as with her new outfit she had this in the bag.

The bell rang for round 2 as the girl in a spike two piece swim suit walked out holding a round 2 sign with a swollen cheek and bandages on her head. "I couldn't tell what you were hiding under that cloak of your but now that your half n*** I'm gonna rip that bikini to shreds and send you flying!" Fukuroda called out as Taichi watched before his sensory medals picked up on erratic brain electrons.

"What?" Taichi asked as he began looking for the source in the crowd of students.

When Fukuroda attack hit people watched in anticipation as a cracking sound was heard. Fukuroda was wide eyed as he glove began to crumble before it shattered as he was shocked to see this. "What the hell?! My glove!" Fukuroda called shocked to see this.

"Looks like your glove isn't the only thing that turns to steel, so does my outfit." Ryuko said as she now had the advantage.

Fukuroda was shocked to see this as he kept trying to hit Ryuko but his attacks weren't doing anything. "Gee you call those punches Taichi in his Guyver form can punch harder." Ryuko said as she was going on a limb for that.

(Atop the tower)

"Wow what's she wearing?" Nonon asked shocked to see this.

"I think it's a Goku Uniform." Inumuta said surprised to see this.

Satsuki was impressed as the pulsing finally stopped on her growths, no doubt the Guyver had settled in.

(With Taichi)

Taichi followed the location of the erratic electrons and saw a few students convulsing on the ground in major pain. The Guyver control medal shined as it sensed it, these students weren't humans as they looked at Taichi with a glare as their eyes glowed.

"That can't be good." Taichi said as he was prepared for the worst which was his battle stance.

(With Ryuko)

Ryuko glared at her opponent as he kept trying to hurt her as she had a major blush on her face. "Ok now I'll have some fun!" Ryuko called out as she was ready to finish the fight. Ryuko's outfit then began to glow red at the lining and released steam as Ryuko glared at her opponent. The punches came at Ryuko but they missed as Ryuko dodged them with ease as she came at Fukuroda.

"Left Jab!" she called out as she hit him to the side of his head with her scissor blade guard while she held the blade in her left hand somehow without getting her hand cut on it as she change hand and held it normal then called out, "Right hook!"

Hitting Fukuroda with the blunt end at his ribs as he stumble back again but Ryuko wasn't done as her blade fell near in-between the boxers legs for Ryuko to get a better hold as she calls her next attack as she said, "And then an uppercut!"

Punching the boxer while she use the guard of her sword as knuckles to punch him high up before he came back down slamming down with some of his teeth fly out after that punch.

As Ryuko scissor blade glow sparkle before spinning it around on her wrist before grab hold of it and pointed at her opponent as she calls out, "and then a right straight to finish you off!"

In a blink of an eye she cut through him as he stay in the air for a moment before his clothing was cut to shreds leaving Fukuroda butt naked in the air with only a piece of cloth from what left of his uniform cover his junk.

AS Ryuko talking uniform calls out, "Sen-i-Soshitsu!"

Sanageyama: I-impossible!

Gamagoori: His Goku uniform-?!

Nonon: was defeated?!

Inumuta: So that's the power of the Scissor Blade, eh?

To the scene with the Goku uniform broke down and a string of life fibers floated down and at Ryuko as it floated around to her as she absorb it with her outfit glowed for a moment as Satsuki notice this and said, "No, there's more to it than that."

"And now to finish you off!" Ryuko called before launching Fukuroda torts Satsuki with incredible strength as he went flying. As he was close to Satsuki the one star students formed a defensive wall in front of Satsuki before the Elite four did the same. By alas blood landed on Satsuki's face as she looked unamused but her Deva's were shocked at this. Satsuki simply wiped the blood off with her right thumb as she glared down upon Ryuko.

Sanageyama saw this as he was about to climb into the ring to fight Ryuko. "How dare you!" Sanageyama called out as he climbed into the ring.

"Stand down." Satsuki said as she glared down upon Ryuko and stopped Sanageyama. "New girl where did you get your hands on that outfit?" Satsuki asked as she wanted answers.

Ryuko with her left foot kicked up a microphone and grabbed it before she spoke into it. "I got it from my father." Ryuko said as he eyes were shadowed.

"Really?" Satsuki asked with her calculative glare.

"Yeah really and are you seeing this scissor blade?" She asked presenting her scissor blade. "It was left behind by the same scumbag who killed him." Ryuko said as no doubt Taichi heard. Ryuko then pointed her scissor blade at Satsuki before continuing. "Now you're going to tell me who this belongs to, Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuko growled as she was ready to fight.

That was when Taichi in his Guyver form flew into the stage as it looked like he was in a fight as Ryuko looked. A one star student and a no star student jumped onto the stage and gave an evil grin with a sinister laugh as their eyes glowed white. "What's the matter Guyver Crimson can't go all out?" The no star asked as Taichi quickly got up.

'Something is up with these guys.' Taichi asked as Gamagoori saw them.

'Aren't those some of the students that went missing?' He wondered as something in them had changed.

"Well Guyver Crimson let me give you a reason to go all out." The no star said before his form began to change. He began to grow in size as his forehead began to produce a horn, the back of his head gained two tendrils as he took on a more reptilian form. Once the transformation was complete there stood a monster out of a sci-fi horror flick as he looked at them with an air of arrogance.

"What are you?" Taichi asked as Ryuko was physically shocked at this.

"The people who grabbed me and turned me into this called me Gregole I think the name will fit." Gregole said in a monstrous voice as the no star students and some of the one stars panicked and freaked out as they then ran in fear.

Inumuta did a quick scan of them and was shocked at what he found. "Satsuki-sama both of those former students have augmented life fibers inside of them." Inumuta said as Satsuki was wide eyed.

Taichi of course took a battle stance as he glared at the Zoanoid with some fear on him Gregole looked strikingly like the monster from his nightmare as Gregole roared. "One woman told us fight the Guyver, kill the Guyver and we will be given even more powers so here we are." Gregole said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I won't hold back against you, I don't know what horror turned you into this but the Guyver can sense it you're not long for this world." Taichi said as he took a battle stance. "Ryuko stand back I'll handle this." Taichi said as the Guyver saw her blood level was low.

"Fine, just don't die, and Satsuki, I will be back so you better get ready when I get back!" Ryuko said as she feel the energy leave her body as she was breathing a little heavier as the outfit said to her, "Your bleeding out too much, Ryuko. At this rate you'll unconscious in 5 minutes"

"You drinking too much," Ryuko said as she made her get away.

(At the tower)

Satsuki watch as Ryuko left, but it wasn't her biggest concern right now, as now she wonder what these beast are as to her thought could be to capture one if possible as she gave the order, "Gamagoori, contain them if you can."

Gamagoori nodded and said, "Hai! Disciplinary Committee, capture those creatures at once!"

(At the ring)

AS many one star responded to the order as the bigger looking one-star went at the stage and about to get on until a beam stop them as a few one-star student were disintegration that were caught in it.

AS many student turn to see more Gregole and one different from the rest with beam cannons on its shoulder, it seems. "No one will get in the way," AS the other creature said as he had his weapon up and charging again to get the message pass to them.

Guyver crimson cruse and said, "What the hell are these creatures?"

Soon enough Gregole charge at him with the intent to kill as one came at Guyver with its claws, but he stop it in its track as he held it back with one of his hand, and then got up close and personal as he grab the entire arm and lifted up the creature and throw it at a few others that came at him fast.

One Gregole jump over and at the Guyver as it calls out, "Your mine Guyver!"

Guyver head piece glowed as it shot out a head beam at it as it cut through the creature like butter as it fell down in a messy heap of flesh, the other came at Guyver again as Taichi thought on his feet as he jump back before he got dog pile, and then brought out his H.F blades, and charged at them as he did a dash and slash attack on them.

Stopping as the 3 creatures behind him spray out blood as they came apart, the beam creature fire its weapon at the Guyver as the sensory medals saw it as he jump in the air before the attack hit him, as the beam miss and blow a hole as the huge walls surrounding the Academy.

Taichi landed back and dodge away from an attack from the close combat creatures as he said, "Damn it I can't get any head way with many people here."

(Top of the tower)

Inumuta is collecting as much data as he can on these creature that show up out of nowhere as he scan the creature with the beam cannons as he said, "This is supposed to be impossible to bio engineering, this thing is not even using any metal technology to fire those blast of energy."

Satsuki frown at this as she wonder who sent these creature into her school and target the Guyver?

As Gamagoori sees many student getting close of being caught in the crossfire as he said, "Lady Satsuki, if this battle keep up the student body would in danger."

Satsuki sighed as these creature are more to give than she thought as she said, "Evacuate the area but make sure those creature don't leave."

"Understand!" Gamagoori said as he walk up to the edge with a megaphone and said, "Student! Evacuate the area immediately in an orderly fashion!"

(Back at the fight)

Soon enough the student around started to get out before they were next on getting hit by something as Taichi sighed in relief know people are getting out safely, and now he can get more foot room.

Punching a Gregole through its guts before grabbing hold of it before spinning around and throw it at the last stand creatures.

Follow up with his blades and cut right through them as he jump back away and soon the rest drop dead and Taichi got them all, all but one as he jump away from another beam attack that destroy the area he was in.

"And what do I call you laser shell?" Taichi taunted as the creature chuckled.

"Very funny Guyver but I am Vamore pleasure to meet you." Vamore said before he fired again. Taichi jumped away and fires a head beam at Vamore. The beam couldn't hit as Vamore fired again over powering the head beam. Taichi was wide eyed before he felt a whip grab his leg and pull him down causing the beam to miss.

Taichi looked and saw it was Gamagoori who helped him as Taichi was shocked. "Don't get careless that beam of the one called Vamore is powerful one hit can cause you harm." Gamagoori said as Taichi nodded.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Taichi said as he looked at Vamore. 'But I need a way to overpower his beam and it's clear he won't let me get close, I need a way to win.' Taichi thought as he looked around for anything that can help. 'That beam though can fry me if I get hit by it I need to attack from a long range with a stronger beam, but does the Guyver have such a weapon?' Taichi wondered as he looked for a solution. The control medal then glowed as Taichi saw the image of the Guyver opening its chest plate and firing a powerful beam from it.

"Mega smasher." Taichi said as Gamagoori looked.

"Pardon?" He asked as he looked.

"The Guyvers most powerful weapon the Mega Smasher." Taichi said as Gamagoori was surprised.

"Ok how can you use it?" Gamagoori said before Taichi saw Vamore was charging his beam again.

"Better to show you." Taichi said before he used his hands and grab the center of his chest where the armor had space and pulled it apart to either side showing round bio beams within to liquid like lenses. Soon they began to charge as the buildup energy in them from an unknown source. Gamagoori was wide eyed as Vamore let out a shocked gasp. "Hey Vamore lets see who fires first in this Texas Standoff." Taichi called as his beam charged energy.

Vamore was the first to fire as the beam came at him fast. But Taichi was ready as he then fired back at Vamore. Taichi's Mega Smasher was vastly stronger then Vamores beam as it quickly over powered it and hit Vamore. Vamore screamed in pain as he was being atomized by the Mega smasher to the point not even a skeleton was left. The Mega Smasher burned off a large segment of the wall and scorched the ground it fired from as Taichi then closed his chest plates.

Taichi looked at the destruction the Guyver did as he saw the power of the Mega Smasher was great. It was a testament to the Guyver's power that had shown how great the capabilities of the Guyver was. "Sugoi." Taichi said as even he was amazed at the power he held.

(With Satsuki)

Satsuki was completely unaware the Guyver had such a weapon. Seems it can be used anytime as the other weapons were activated by stress and situation. She had much to study now if she ever wished to force Taichi under her thumb. But Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki knew what she possessed and her family also possessed one. It seems things are beginning to get real interesting. Satsuki then looked to Inumuta before given her order.

"Gather the corpses of those creatures I want to know what they are and where they came from." Satsuki said as Inumuta nodded.

"It will be done Satsuki-sama." Inumuta said before leaving to gather the creature's corpses.

(With Taichi)

Taichi quickly took his leave before Gamagoori could catch him and began running to find a place to hide for the time being. Unaware to them up in space a satellite belonging to REVOCS had caught the entire fight between the Guyver and the creatures.

(REVOCS World Headquarters)

Ragyo sat on her desk as she, Rei, and Nui watched the recording of the fight as Nui looked amazed. "Wow in the armor I really do have boob lasers." Nui said as Ragyo was impressed.

"Yes it seems our little Zoanoid project has proven fruitful." Ragyo said as Rei looked over data. "Tell me Rei and Nui how goes the next batch?" Ragyo asked as Rei looked.

"With the life fibers Nui is stitching into them they will be completely under yours and Nui's command, further more we are developing a hyper Zoanoid prototype using data gathered on the Goku Uniforms and research into the four star uniform. Though there has been complications to finding humans who are able to handle the life fibers and endure the optimization. So far the research is going at a steady pace." Rei explained showing the data on the screen.

"We are also developing a special type of Zoanoid designed to be able to defeat the Guyver with a special Enzyme that can melt through its armor. We have dubbed it Enzyme accordingly." Rei said as Ragyo saw the data.

"A Zoanoid purely created to deal with a Guyver quiet the feat." Ragyo said as Rei nodded.

"I hope Enzyme can have fun unlike all his predecessors." Nui said as Rei looked.

"We are currently focusing on the Hyper Zoanoid project once it reaches success we will begin research into Enzyme." Rei said as Ragyo nodded.

"Very well then carry on with your work then." Ragyo said before the two left. Once they were gone Ragyo smirked as the data Nui found in the ship could very well create the perfect life form. It would destroy those Nudist Beach fools and put the plans of the cocoon sphere in stone. "This has truly become amusing." Ragyo said as she smiled evilly.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow over 12900 words well long chapter is here hoped you all enjoy. Anyway before you ask no these are not the same Zoanoids that were in the Guyver verse Nui had entered the ship and got the blue prints for them before she and the scientists made modifications to it to allow it to be compatible with Life Fibers so think Zoanoids fused with COVERS. Anyway leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4 Pink Visitor of Fibers

Kamui La Guyver

ESKK: Ok here's the chapter for Kamui La Guyver. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. Now let's begin.

(Start that evening)

Taichi was looking for Ryuko knowing she lost blood. Taichi was on a building in the no star district after evading the student council and waiting to use the sensory medals to locate Ryuko. So far locating her was tricky and if she had passed out then he was in trouble.

"Come on Ryuko where are, you?" Taichi asked as he tried to look. Then he decided to try a different approach as it was a long shot but if that outfit she got really is alive then maybe it has something in it that the Guyver can use the sensory medals to detect. "Please work." He prayed switching his target to the outfit. It wasn't long till they moved as Taichi looked at a certain direction. "There." Taichi said before making his way to where he sensed the outfit. Judging by these waves it seems to be close to falling asleep soon.

After a little bit as Taichi got closer, he pick up Ryuko's outfit signal more clearly as he came to the area as he see a small crowd of boy look down at something and with the sound those guys were given he and only guess what or who they are looking at.

Dude 1: oh man, we hit the jackpot.

Dude 2: she very daring to wear this out here.

Dude 3: "Man this chick is so hot, I just could just-

"Die?" as a voice behind the guys said as the 3rd dude said, "Well maybe but I was going to say top put my- uh?"

All three of them slowly turn their heads back and soon freak out what they saw as they see Guyver Crimson. Huge red figure with glowing yellow eyes and blades on his arms, as they didn't know they were dull at the moment, didn't stop them from freaking out and scream like little girls before they ran away.

Taichi look at them run and said, "That was easy to do." Looking down to see Ryuko still kind of transformed still, as he check to see her blood level and it was very low but it wasn't going down any lower as that's is good news there but would be very weak and need a place to rest and replenish her blood level and said, "Better get to see the doc, just hope he doesn't kill her on accident or the other way around."

Taichi picks her up and look for the doctor as he, jump up into the air and get Ryuko the help she needs.

(Scene break)

Ryuko was regaining conscious as she hears a heavy breathing, she slowly open her eyes as her image was blur at first but she see a fat headed man with a pair of glasses that is shining.

When her site was clear she saw a fat man leaning over her with his mouth wide open breathing heavily on her.

Ryuko freak out big time as she raise her fist and punch the fat guy in face hard, as so hard he hit the ceiling as well before coming back down as his nose bleeds out and missing a few tooth's as Ryuko started to shout out, "You damn pervert! You dare make a move on me knowing that I'm Kanto vagabond, the Guitar case Drifter?!"

"Your nick name was Kanto Vagabond?" as someone asked as Ryuko said, "Yea now I'm- wait where's' my guitar case, and who said that?!"

Turning to see Taichi in the door way with the top uniform is off only left wearing is a gray tank top, and for some reason a Band-Aid is on his arm.

Ryuko blush as she saw him and said, "T-Taichi?"

"Here you go Ryuko-chan." Mako said passing her the scissor blade.

"Careful Mako this perv tried to mess with me while I was asleep." Ryuko said as Taichi looked.

"Actually that guy is Mako's dad who just saved your life by transfusing blood from me to you. Taichi said as Ryuko was shocked.

"Tou-chan what are you doing?" Mako asked looked to her father.

"Tou-chan?!" Ryuko freaked out as she saw this.

(Later)

"I'm so sorry." Ryuko called as she was on the floor bowing apologetically.

"Wow I really felt that one! You've got a great punch, miss." Mako's dad said as Taichi seemed to be looking for the exit.

"Ok course she does I owe them for saving my life." Mako said as the man known as Barazo Mankanshoku shot out any lingering blood from his nose and wiped his face before smiling.

"You were totally awesome swinging around that Scissor blade dressed like that. Only a crazy person would fight half naked." Mataro said as Ryuko then punched him knocking him down.

"Shut up I have a reason for that." Ryuko said as Taichi nodded but Ryuko noticed how freaked out he was. "What's got you so scared you took on a group of monsters by yourself?" Ryuko said as Taichi looked.

"It's what is being cooked here that got me on edge." Taichi said as he looked around for another exit which was the window that was blocked.

Suddenly the door behind them open up as a woman stood there with a tray in her hands as people could tell it is Miss Mankanshoku, Mako mother, as she spoke up, "If beating my husband or Mataro makes you feel better, feel free to hit away!"

Taichi freak out when he saw her as she look at him and said, "Feeling a little woozy Taichi? You did give a lot of blood."

"Nope, not really Miss Mankanshoku-san. I feeling quite good, so I'll just head home and-" As Taichi said about to get up and walk out until she force him down and said, "Don't be modest Taichi. Sit down and relax, dinner is about done." Taichi whimper like a dog when he hear her say dinner.

"Is Guts whining again?" Barazo asked as he looked around for their pet dog.

(Scene break)

Ryuko looked at the hand work wraps that is wraps around her to pack up any wounds she still had as she asked, "How did I-?

"Daddy treated you! You never guess it, but he's a back-alley doctor," Mako said as she pointed out the neon sign outside that says 'Back-alley doctor'.

AS Mako sat back down and said, "AS well it was nice of Taichi to give some of his blood to help you recover."

Ryuko look to him and as she did see the Band-Aid on his arm as she guess he did give some of his blood to her as she said, "thanks, but how did you know my blood type?"

"I didn't, but with my blood being 'O-', it was better than what this whack job has," Taichi said being said that his blood was the universal red cell donor, as Ryuko kind of blush as she scratch her head a bit, as she said, "Thanks I guess... wait what do you mean whack job?"

"Oh-oh, I know what he means. If you compare the number of people my dad's killed versus those he's saved, he killed more!" Mako said with a positive attitude as Ryuko seem to be worry about that as she said, "That sound very bad."

"Don't worry about it. Dead people can't really sue you," The father said as he wave it off like it nothing to be worry about as Ryuko seems to understand what Taichi meant, and what he said is true then-

The thought was interrupted as a pot was put on the table as some of its contents spilled out a color Ryuko thought that wasn't normal to see in food.

"Don't be shy Ryuko-chan I know it's not anything fancy but eat up." Sukuyo said as Taichi could feel the Guyver warning him not to eat this stuff or else he could die.

"Go ahead, Ryuko-chan! Don't be shy. It's unidentifiable stuff made into croquets and unidentifiable stuff made into miso soup." Mako said pointing out the food as Taichi swore he saw something move.

"Oh you! I only use none poisonous ingredients." Sukuyo said as Mataro was already eating.

"Better dig in before I eat it all." Mataro said as Taichi was looking for a way out of this. But the door soon open to reveal a pudge with a hoodie on as it called out with "guts," and began eating Ryuko's food.

"Down Guts! Your food is outside." Mako said as she grabbed Guts and threw him outside threw the window. The window opened once again as Guts then jumped in before Taichi gave his plate to Guts while no one was looking.

"We call him Guts because he eats with a lot of Gusto." Mataro said as Guts cleaned Taichi's plate with his tongue.

"You were anemic, little lady, so eat up." Barago said as Mako then began stuffing food into Ryuko's mouth.

"Don't just sit there eat!" Mako called as she stuffed Ryuko's mouth with food.

(Meanwhile at Honnouji Academy main tower)

Satsuki was walking through the halls and the building that served as the Sewing club base as they were sewing Goku Uniforms. "How goes project Anti-G Iori?" Sastuki asked as Iori a young man with a lab coat that carried two stars, a black shirt, white pants, and a breathing mask on his mouth saluted to her.

"Not well Satsuki the Guyver has too many unknown factors to create a proper counter measure in the event Taichi ever turns his power against us, his weapon dubbed the Mega Smasher in used earlier today was proof of that." Iori said as he was aware Satsuki also possessed a Guyver Unit being a part of her inner circle.

"We know Yamato doesn't kill unless he has to but that power of his was able to go toe to toe with a three star uniform but it holds as much power as a Kamui if not more." Satsuki said as she looked to a machine.

"Well the progress we made is small as we can make a uniform that can handle his head beam and his blades but until we know his other weapons that's all we can do for now." Iori said as Satsuki smirked.

"That is why I had placed the bounty on his head, to create stress and situation to make the Guyver unit activate the other weapons." Satsuki said as even she hasn't full mastered the use of her Guyver.

"Perhaps we may make more progress with your Guyver, Satsuki-sama." Iori said as Satsuki already thought of that.

"I know Inumuta is going over data from my Guyver form to see if there are any information or clues to its other weapons we should receive information soon." Satsuki said as she knew creating a Goku uniform designed to combat the Guyver is a difficult task.

"Very well Satsuki-sama." Iori said as soon Sanageyama arrived with a girl with blond hair in pigtails, sharp teeth, and a scope over her eye, and a tennis uniform.

The girl kneeled before Satsuki as she spoken, "Tennis club President Omiko Hakodate, Third Year Class T, reporting as ordered."

With the activity around the school, Satsuki can't be focus on the Guyver all the time, or her stand of power would most likely be question by others, bringing her attention to the tennis player as she asked, "How's are preparations for the Hokkaido interleague match coming?"

"Splendid Milady. All club members are devoting themselves entirely to training. Those northern bumpkin bears will learn down to the marrow of their bones, that the might of Honnouji Academy and Lady Satsuki Kiryuin" Omiko reported to Satsuki.

"This is armed suppressions in the guise of an interleague match. If the Tennis club is successful, our control of northern japan will be complete. Don't fail us," Sanageyama told his subordinate.

"I understand," Omiko said as she and anyone else that ran a club would understand the consequences.

Soon enough a wardrobe container was lower down and open up to show inside of it was a newly two-star tennis outfit, as Iori announce, "This is a tennis-spec, Athleticism-augmenting two-star Goku Uniform. A gift from Lady Satsuki."

"At last, a Two-star Goku Uniform of my very own!" Omiko said with excitement to have her own two-star uniform. Bowing down being graceful of her leader giving her it as she said, "Thank you very much, lady Satsuki."

Satsuki didn't turn to look at her as she said, "Carry out your mission."

"Hai, without fail, Milady," Omiko said before Satsuki started to walk off to the exit as Omiko keep saying, "the entire Tennis club shall pull together and redouble its efforts and train even harder for the interleague match!"

(Scene break)

Satsuki was back in her tower as Soroi her a cup of tea as he wanted to ask, "Why do you not wear a Goku Uniform, miss?"

Satsuki took a sip for her tea before saying, "This sword is more than sufficient for me. As well the Guyver within me increase my power greatly already, I would not need a uniform, unless I have to."

Satsuki still wanted to keep her ability to Bio-Boost to turn into the Guyver Shadow, even to the perks of its ability to her body, if there was someone do dare challenge her power as such Ryuko if given time she would resort to a uniform of her own use.

"Perhaps no uniform is worthy of you," Soroi said to her giving her parse of her power already which made Satsuki smile to.

(Scene break)

At the Mankanshoku's home with everyone asleep as they snore away… well almost everyone with Taichi have his head under a pillow to draw out the snoring and Ryuko had her eyes open as she look to her uniform and said, "Hey, are you awake?"

"Talking to me or to the sailor uniform?" Taichi ask to show he was still awake.

"The uniform." Ryuko said as she saw her uniform was asleep. 'What are you Senketsu?' She thought remembering how she met the uniform called Senketsu.

(Flashback)

Ryuko now in Senketsu battle form was shocked to see how revealing it was. "What kind of perverted outfit is this?!" Ryuko demanded as Taichi was wide eyed at this.

"This is me." Senketsu said as a plain town.

"Don't say it in a matter of fact tone!" Ryuko yelled as he tried to get Senketsu off. "Get off me! Come off me damn you!" Ryuko called as it wasn't budging. "Anyway just get away from me you perverted sailor fuku!" Ryuko called out trying to get him off before her grip slipped and ended up launching herself to the ceiling surprising herself.

"Such power." Taichi said surprised to see that.

"Where'd that power come from?" Ryuko asked shocked to see this.

"This power is yours and mine. I drank your blood and awakened. Whenever you are wearing me, whenever I am being worn by you the power manifests." Senketsu said as Ryuko was shocked.

"What are you?" Ryuko asked surprised something like this outfit was hidden under her house.

"I don't know." Senketsu said as his memory was drawing up blanks.

"You don't know? You just finished calmly explaining to me how you worked!" Ryuko called out wondering if this outfit was just spouting nonsense.

"I am able to explain what's going on through observation, however there is much I don't know. My memory... yes, in your language there are gaps in my memory." Senketsu said as Taichi looked on.

"You don't remember anything?" Ryuko asked as she looked to Senketsu.

"I do know of the man who constructed me he had a bearded, an eye patch, and wore a white lab coat. He was stooped, wore sandals, had a cane in one hand, and a mouse." Senketsu explained as Ryuko was wide eyed at the description.

"That can only be one person- tou-san." Ryuko said as she was shocked to hear her father created Senketsu.

"Tou-san?" Senketsu asked as he was confused.

"Yeah, Isshin Matoi, my Tou-san." Ryuko explained as she looked. "My name is Ryuko." Ryuko introduced as, Taichi felt the Guyver was, warry of this outfit. "My tou-san made you?" Ryuko asked as she was surprised. "But if I have you and work with Taichi, I might be able to beat them." Ryuko said as Taichi looked shocked.

"Hey how did I get dragged into this?" Taichi asked as he looked to Ryuko.

"You guys are coming with me for a while, Senketsu and Taichi." Ryuko said giving Taichi no choice.

"Senketsu?" Senketsu asked as he was surprised to be called that.

'It would be a hassle if I don't have anything to call you. If it was drinking my blood that woke you up then I'm going to call you Senketsu -fresh blood." Ryuko said as she grabbed a cloth to use as a cloak and knew that Senketsu name does have a meaning. Ryuko then put the cloak on sense she did not want to be the talk of the town as an exhibitionist pervert. "I'm coming for you, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko called ready to get Satsuki.

(Flashback over)

"Yeah still trying to believe that thing can talk where only you can hear it." Taichi said as Ryuko then glared.

"Shut up and shouldn't you be heading home?" Ryuko asked as Taichi looked.

"Somehow my mom knew I'd be here for the night and sent me fresh cloths for tomorrow yeah she's weird like that." Taichi said before Ryuko sighed and finally went to sleep.

(With Inumuta)

Inumuta was studying the creatures as he had dissected them. But he quickly realized that there body structure was unstable which leads to believe that they were sent here as a test drive. And by the effects of their strength whoever sent them seemed to have made progress. The Life Fibers wasn't inserted into their heart it was inserted into their brains mainly the part that connects the brain to the entire body. This not only allowed a Life Fiber being to have a sort of mental control over them but also allow the Life Fibers to enhance all the bodily functions.

This was a risky move as the human body couldn't handle that sort of pressure and strain but if the human was turned into one of these it made handling it easier. Inumuta cataloged the data as he had to gather as much as possible before the body full decomposes beyond any recovery. If the creature were to die now he would lack a whole lot of data so he had to gather as much as possible for Satsuki.

"What are these things and why do they have life fibers inside them?" Inumuta asked as he looked at the corpse.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Mako was up as she was sprawling about trying to get dressed for school fast. "Ryuko-chan Taichi-kun hurry up and wake up. If I'm late for school again, I'll be expelled for sure." Mako called as she got dress.

(Later at the tram)

It was pretty peaceful as the tram made its trek to school with its only passengers being Taichi, Ryuko with Senketsu, and Mako. As they rode Mako slept while Ryuko looked out the window and saw the one star district.

"There's a pretty distinct gap between rich and poor," Ryuko pointed out with Mako waking up to that, and Taichi said, "Understandable, with Satsuki's owning the school she owns the city as well, making it set up with the rank system of the school as the high ranks such as one or two star students get better excellent residential area to live in while no-stars gets the literally downtown area." "We get to live in the slum," Mako adding on to what Taichi said.

"Your position at school also determines where you live?" Ryuko asked as Mako nodded and said, "Yep! Pretty straightforward, huh?" "And the only way to rank up is by joining a club or make a club but even then people would still have to work their way up to revive and use a one-star or two-star Goku uniform," Taichi said given of how things work.

As the trio reach the school, the sound of a commotion was heard as Taichi look ahead to see what is happening and in an area with a small group of one star student beating up someone as they were shouting, "You maybe break my bones, but you will not break my Spirit! (Crack!) Ow my bones!"

Taichi was getting piss as this is over the top, even for his standers as it seem the guy they beating up is for mostly they got annoyed by him or something.

"Hey Ryuko, Mako, I'll catch up with you two later, I need to deal with something," Taichi said as he jog ahead to the site of the beating as Ryuko said, "Alright see you later."

As the beating still went on as a boy with blue and glasses was getting beat up pretty badly as he said, "I'm a survivor so do you worst! (Whack!) OH! That not even legal in a fist fight!"

Soon enough as some came from behind, as the leap through the air and aim a double foot kick at a one-star student as that person was Taichi as he said, "Surprise kick!"

The one-star student went flying forward into another one, as Taichi landed on his feet as he gave a round house kick to the one star student at his left, and gave a left hook to the guy on his right knocking him back and knock out as Taichi took out 4 one star student by himself as he thought to himself, 'Man, that was easy. Where do Satsuki find these guys for one stars?'

Taichi turn to the guy who is still on the ground holding his side as he try to pick himself up as Taichi said, "Hang on, you took a bit of a beating, let me help you up."

"Thank you for your kindness," AS the guy said and soon he got a look at Taichi and freak out a bit as he said, "You! I know you!"

"You do?" Taichi asked surprised to hear that.

"Yes your Taichi Yamato AKA Guyver Crimson the one that Satsuki put a bounty on!" The boy called out shocked to see this.

"Don't tell me you're after my head too." Taichi said as he didn't want to get into a fight first thing in the morning.

"No in fact I wanted to do an interview on you for the newspaper. My name is Nagita Shinjiro of the schools newspaper club and you can trust me." Nagita said as Taichi was skeptical.

"Um why do you want to do a story about me?" Taichi asked as he didn't know he had fans.

"Because you have and used the power to stand up to Satsuki Kiryuin and even saved the schools from those monsters." Nagita said as Taichi was shocked.

"But those were accidents." Taichi said feeling he had one some of those fights purely by luck.

"Please let me do a story on you and in exchange I will tell you information of the second Guyver I have discovered." Nagita said surprising Taichi.

"Wait there's another Guyver!?" Taichi called out shocked to hear this.

"Yes it was a surprise to me as well but if there are other Guyvers then we may be able to make a difference against the Kiryuins." Nagita said as Taichi looked.

"Where did you find this other Guyver?" Taichi asked as he needed answers.

"In the one star district near the warehouses." Nagita said as Taichi looked a bit before sighing.

"Take me there and then we will talk about me possibly doing the story." Taichi said as Nagita nodded.

"You won't regret it Taichi Yamato." Nagita said before he began leading Taichi to where he saw the other Guyver.

(Scene break)

Ryuko and Mako reach the school as Ryuko looks around and said, "Where Taichi? He should have beaten us here already."

"Taichi is fine, he's the Guyver crimson, after all. He could have ran into a group of people that is after his head and got out of the area as always, or he went with someone and could be going into a warehouse place where he would be ambush by more monsters we saw the other day and they would try to eat him!" Mako said going in a crazy hyper mode as Ryuko roll her eyes and said, "I would have agree he ran into trouble, but I guess he can meet up with us later."

"Okay I guess, but oh I almost forgot," Mako said as she got a head of Ryuko a little bit as she turn to her and said, "Ryuko, mom said if you need a place to-!

Before Mako could finish a swarm of tennis balls came flying at Mako as they hit her very hard as it freak out Ryuko when she saw "Mom said that! **(Bam-bam-bam-bam!)** If you don't have a place to stay! **(Bam-bam-bam-bam!)** You can stay! **(Bam-bam-bam-bam!)** With us! **(Bam-bam-bam-bam!)** She's already filed the paperwork! **(Bam-bam-bam-bam!)**."

At the end of it Mako is swollen by many tennis balls, red bruises cover her face as Ryuko question, "Is this any time to be talking about that?!"

Jerking her head and raise her fist to the one who were hitting the tennis balls at Mako as Ryuko said, "What's the big idea?!"

"Ah, you're the student who was rude to, Satsuki-sama, as I recall. Stay out of this. I am the girl's tennis club captain, Omiko Hakodate. Club member Mako Mankanshoku has failed to fulfill her club obligations. She is being purged as a result." Omiko said as Ryuko glared.

"Oh yeah and what did she do!" Ryuko demanded as she wanted answers.

"She skipped yesterday's club practice. Our rule is that anyone who misses practice will receive our 100 cannon ball serve. An outsider like you has no place with interfering with internal club affairs." Omiko said as Ryuko was wide eyed.

"What the hell she was being held hostage yesterday. She couldn't come to practice yesterday." Ryuko called as if Taichi was here he would vouch for her.

"But she didn't ask to be held hostage." Omiko said as Ryuko was angry now.

"What the hell how can you ask to be held hostage that's f*** up." Ryuko called as she was shocked to hear this.

"Well whatever girls if you will." Omiko said before her team began firing there tennis balls at them. Ryuko with her guitar case blocked the attack with her guitar case as Ryuko had to keep a grip on it.

"This is just screwed up." Ryuko said before looking to Mako. "Mako you go on ahead you'll be expelled if you're late again." Ryuko said as Mako nodded.

"Will do Ryuko-chan!" Mako called before making a run for it around the tennis club. "I'll see you later, Ryuko-chan!" Mako called as she ran.

"You and Guyver Crimson just love interfering don't you?" Omiko said as Ryuko smirked.

"I owe her for a meal and lodgings for the night." Ryuko said with a cocky attitude.

"Well once we deal with you we'll go after that Mako girl. Just because you beat the boxing clubs Fukuroda doesn't mean anything." Omiko said as Ryuko glared.

"I'll make quick work of your Goku Uniforms. Let's go Senketsu!" Ryuko called out as she took a battle stance. But when she did nothing happened as Ryuko was wide eyed to that. "Hey, hey let's get to it, Senketsu." Ryuko said hitting her kamui attempting to wake it up. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked looking to her Kamui after turning around.

"She's talking to her clothing, how very disappointing." Omiko said as she was expecting a challenge and switched scopes. "Dies." Omiko said as Ryuko glared.

"Hey there's a reason why-!" Ryuko began before going wide eyed as tennis balls came flying at her as when they hit her she went flying into the water of the academies sewage river as she landed with a splash.

"What, a lover's game. No challenge at all." Omiko said as she and her team left to hunt down Mako.

(With Ryuko)

Ryuko was floating down the river as she was knocked out cold. Her guitar case kept her afloat as she drifted down the river and to a small waterfall. At the end of it Ryuko got caught on something as she was still knocked out just as Mikisugi appeared. "Oh dear." Mikisugi said as he looked at Ryuko.

(Meanwhile with Taichi and Nagita)

Reaching the warehouse of the one-star area as Taichi looked around to see everything was silent and clear, and no sigh of this other Guyver that Nagita spoke of as he asked, "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I am positive, I've seen the other Guyver go around and inside one of the building, I believe warehouse 13," Nagita said as Taichi look and he could see warehouse 13 from where he stood so he could have been telling the truth, but he wonder how this kid even know of this place if no-star students aren't even aloud in this area, but then again this kid say he was a reporter and what he knew reporter go where they are not supposed to.

Taichi gave it some thought and said, "You stay around here while I'll confirm of this other Guyver."

"Hai, while you do, I think of some question for the interview and maybe for the other Guyver if possible," Nagita said as he took out pen and paper and started to think and write down question and Taichi said, "I'll do the interview but for this other Guyver, I would not get my hopes up yet, I still need to know if there is another Guyver, so relax around here and wait for me."

"Got it," Nagita said as he gave a salute to Taichi as he went off into the warehouse.

Reaching the door to it as he was about to check and see if it was unlock, but before he could touch it, the door open up by itself slightly as Taichi quickly pulled back his hand and waited for someone to come out.

A moment or two Taichi waited for someone to come out that open the door, but it seems it open on its own, as Taichi push a little and look inside, as he could tell it was pretty dark even with the few holes in the ceiling that shine light inside all he could see was huge cerates and large packages.

Opening the door wide enough for Taichi to get himself in before shutting it leaving any outside light out just in case this Guyver was here and didn't want to spook him.

Leaning against a cerate too keep himself out of site and let his eyes adjust to the darkness around him.

Once so he move around ever so slightly treading carefully around the area, as he peek to every corner he turns before he went on and looks around.

Coming to an more open area now to where people ship out or take in containers, as far as Taichi could tell, this place was clear and no sigh of anyone, so ether this Guyver isn't here or there was no 2nd Guyver to begin with and he was on a goose chase with the reporter wanted attention, or he could be walking into a trap.

As Taichi was about to leave just in case this was a trap of sort, something caught his eyes, as pretty much in the center of the warehouse as he thought is odd as a huge container was left their and it was different than any others in this warehouse as he look at it found a logo on it as it says, "REVOCS?"

A memory of Taichi flash in his mind about his tou-san was working on a case as he saw the folder that show what it was about as it spelled, 'REVOCS'.

Taichi snap out of that memory quickly as he looked around, even above just in case someone is watching him but as far as he can tell he was all by himself.

Walking out from his hiding spot and walk over as quickly and silently as he can, as he reach it, slowly walk around for any paper work or piece of paper that could tell anything about this container.

There was nothing as Taichi found it annoying as they are supposed to be paper work for these kind of things and on them as well, as he went to the front of it where it open up at, two things he finding it ware, as one there wasn't a lock on it and two there was a claw mark on it.

Taichi put his ear against the metal wall of the container and as far as he hear, nothing was moving or breathing. As he decided to look inside, lifting up the handle as it came out of its hole spot before turning to the side with a hook to hold the handle in place so it would not drop on him, and then he open the container and look inside, soon enough something came out full force as it strike Taichi back against some cerates as he said, "Fuck."

Recovering from whatever hit him as he saw that was out of the constrainer, as huge monster creature with a crustacean theme two it with three nozzles on its head, two tongues, with its body being very large.

"Did anyone tell you that Curiosity killed the cat Guyver Crimson?" The creature said to him as he got up and said, "W-what the hell?"

Soon enough the area was being surrounded by more creature that were in hiding inside of cerates as they smack them open to get out and show their monsters form as Taichi asked, "So, this is a trap then."

"Indeed Guyver Crimson. We the Zoaniods came here waiting for you, as it seem that reporter was good for something," The huge creature now identified as Zoaniod as Taichi said, "Zoaniods? Reporter… what the hell did you do to Nagita?"

"Oh nothing much yet we just threatened him and he was all too willing to help us the little coward." The Zoanoid said as Taichi glared.

"Kisama. GUYVER!" Taichi roared as before the blast field appeared around him and soon was equipped with the Guyver. "Let's rumble then." Taichi called as he took a battle.

"You're no match for us Guyver so show us what you got." The Gregole among the Zoanoids called as Taichi saw new Zoanoids such as a gorilla like one, a chameleon like one as there were many of them in the crowd.

"With pleasure l." Taichi called out before charging forward and activated his blades and began slashing his way through the Zoanoids as their blood spewed out with each gash. Taichi quickly jumped back from a Gregole's attack before firing his head beam at the Gregoles eyes causing it to rear back and grab the empty bleeding sockets. Taichi then fired the head beam at the neck before using his HF blade and cut of its head killing it.

Taichi smirked under his helmet as he saw he had the advantage in this fight before kicking another Zoanoid in the chest. He then did a round house kick to another Zoanoid before using his feet to snap its neck causing blood to spew from its mouth. Taichi was mowing down the competition as these Zoanoids were chumps compared to him before the sensory medal on his head moved and he dodged and attack and fired his head beam at the crustacean like Zoanoid but it didn't affect it.

"Wow that's some thick armor." Taichi said as he dodged an attack from another Zoanoid. "Man I'm out numbered lets deal with you guys in one blow." Taichi said knowing he had an awesome ace up his sleeve or in his chest in this case. 'Just need an opening to use the Mega Smasher.' Taichi said as he looked around for said opening.

Jumping away from an attack as he gotten to high ground as he looks down at the surrounding Zoaniods, they won't give him up that easy it seems. The crustacean Zoaniod pointed to him with his claws and said, "Give it up Guyver, we will only keep coming after you."

"I know I'm popular with people, but for whatever reason you want me, I don't swing that way," Taichi said making a joke as the big Zoaniod didn't look amused as he gave the order, "Tear him apart!"

Many Gregoles Zoaniods jump up at Taichi as he took the opportunity and fired his head beam at them at a rapid fire pace hitting many but as well missed some as well, but it wasn't a complete waste as those beams hit the ceiling and to some reason it make it break apart as they drop down kicking up dust and from the ceiling itself, light came forth.

That gave him an idea, as he jump harder than he usually do, as he dodge the many Zoaniod that came at the spot he was in, as while in the air looking at the ceiling itself as he begin to fire his head beam at it before he came to a landed and at a safe distant.

After a bit the crustacean Zoaniod about to go after the Guyver himself until he hear the sound of metal shifting, as he quickly looks up to see the ceiling is coming apart, a huge chuck was coming down on top of him, but he raise his arms and the green orbs on them fire out a beam and destroy some the falling debris that was about to land on him, but there was so much he can only get out of the way as it fell.

As the rest of the Zoaniod got caught in the in the fall debris as some would take other while other got crush by it.

With the open Taichi made as he said, "Okay, now to finish." As Guyver chest glowed, building up his energy as he felt it at a high level, he open his chest plates with the two cannons expanded out as they glow brightly before the Guyver fire his Mega Smasher and blew everything in front of him away.

The side of the warehouse building blow out as hitting the other warehouse next to it, and then a huge wave of dust flew around.

Moments after the dust settle, Guyver stood there in the same place looking at the destruction that been made as he said, "Man that was tiring."

The crustacean like Zoaniod shoved off the cardboard boxes that were on him as he saw the damage and said, "He use his weapon, good. Now it's the time to strike- ahh, what?!"

Feeling his body was breaking down a bit as he look at his arms and looked where he fired his beam from as he saw orbs in his arms were dissolving as he said, "Damn it, my body isn't complete yet, I must retreat, but next time Guyver I will get at you."

Making a retreat as the Guyver crimson came out of the building as he looked around to see there is no more surviving Zoaniod's, and look to the area where Nagita once stood, as he look around but didn't see him around, as he said, "At least Nagita may have escape."

Soon enough the Guyver sensors pick up something fast as Taichi heard giggling as he quickly turn his head and was surprise to see someone floating in air with an umbrella in their hands and wearing a lot of pink.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked as he looked at the blond haired girl with the eye patch on her left eye.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood when I remembered what my boss asked me to do. I promised her I would bring you to her so I sent those Zoanoids to play with you first." The girl said as Taichi was shocked.

"Wait you sent them?" Taichi asked taking a battle stance. He didn't know why but something about this girl was off almost sadism hidden under the guise of an adorable little girl. All he knew was that she was trouble and wanted him for some unknown reason.

"Created and sent them yes I did." She said as Taichi kept his battle stance.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked as the girl in the frilly dress landed on a pile of boxes and sat down and smiled.

"I'm Nui Harime and I also have another form." Nui said as Taichi looked. Nui put her parasol away before standing up. Once she was up she jumped down before using it.

"SUIT ON!" She invoked as a boost field appeared around her in midair as she fell. Once she hit the ground Nui was in her Guyver suit which shocked Taichi to no end.

"Bakana." Taichi said as Nui looked and smiled under her Guyver's mask.

"That's right I'm also a Guyver." Nui said with a smile as Taichi took a battle stance but even she could see he was shocked. "Oh don't act so surprise Taichi-kun your Guyver is one of four that were discovered a few months back yours was stolen from us while we have the remaining three." Nui said as Taichi kept his defenses up. "From what Rei told me our suits are parasitic life forms who need hosts to function as suits, these suits have a control medal on the forehead putting the parasite in the control of the host, the end result is a bio boosting armor system that we call Guyver but that's not the kicker." Nui said as Taichi looked.

"Oh and what is the kicker?" Taichi asked as Nui looked.

"Come with me quietly and I can show you." Nui said as Taichi kept his defenses up.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Taichi said as Nui looked.

"Oh but I promised someone to bring you in and you know it's important to keep your promises. But if you fight me you'll lose." Nui said as Taichi was unnerved.

"Yeah right if our suits are the same then we are pretty equally matched." Taichi said as Nui sighed.

"Oh how cocky you are. Oh well then sense you want to play a fun game, let the game begin." Nui said before she charged at Taichi. Taichi quickly dodged her fist as he sent a side kick to her but Nui blocked it in an instant and grabbed Taichi's foot before throwing him to some crates.

Taichi crashed into them before he used his head beam on Nui who dodged the attack allowing the head beam to hit and make a hole in the far wall. "You missed, my friends told me that laser uses excess body heat to fire a very hot laser beam, and it's been dubbed the head beam." Nui said as Taichi cursed.

Taichi charged at Nui and with his activated HF blades slashed at Nui only for her to dodge and activate her wrist blade and slash at Taichi who narrowly avoided getting cut or worse decapitated. Taichi got back as Nui then activated all four of her blades, the arm blades and the wrist blades. "The blades from what my friend told me vibrate at an ultra-high frequency letting them cut through almost anything even life fibers." Nui said as she began slashing at Taichi who dodged and avoided the attacks to the best of his ability and even parried a few.

'She's toying with me.' Taichi thought before jumping back and opening his left chest plate but the mega smasher did nothing. "What?" Taichi asked before Nui slashed at Taichi narrowly hitting him.

"Surprised, you can only use the mega smasher once before it has to go through its cool down period to recharge." Nui said before Taichi roared and tried to slash at Nui only for her to grab his arm. "Let me show you my mega smasher." Nui said before opening her right breastplate with her free arm as Taichi was wide eyed at this.

"No!" Taichi called as the Mega Smasher of Nui charged.

From a far way distant view as the Mega Smasher was fired destroying a part of another warehouse rooftop.

(Honnouji Academy Tower)

Playing on the big screen as Satsuki sat in her chair and her elite four watches the screen as the battle was going on as Inumuta was going over the data and video as he watch as he said, "Confirm, Guyver Crimson is fighting against Guyver Harime. It's scary to know what she can do without a Guyver."

Satsuki was not happy to see this, as her knuckles turn white seeing someone was interfering with her plans and now knew who's truly behind this attack with those creatures, but what Satsuki wants to know, is why her mother wanted Taichi Yamato?

To the illusion of having all four Guyver in her possession, or maybe make him a test subject to learn more and unlock the secrets of the Guyver itself from a nobody, unless she was missing something.

Satsuki stood up with her sword in hand as she started to walk out the room as Sanageyama look to her and asked, "Where are you headed off to Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki stop for a moment and said, "To figure out why Nui is here, and why she fighting against Guyver Crimson when this isn't her concern."

Gamagoori walk up and took a knee and said, "Lady Satsuki, I wish to come as well."

Satsuki look to her personal bodyguard, as she knew he would follow her anywhere but unless she says so and for him ask such a thing she knew why.

"Very well, after this battle he would need rest, Nui Harime is a formidable opponent to fight against," Satsuki said as she knew how dangerous that pink wearing little girl is.

(Scene break)

Guyver crimson was down on the ground looking worst to wear as he took a mega Smasher point blank range, but it was a good thing he got out of that girls grip before the mega smasher went off but the force of the blast of the mega smasher is no joke ether.

As Taichi tries to pull himself up the pink Guyver walk in front of him and said, "And that was the Mega Smasher, as it was really powerful, but it had a bit of a delay which I hate, as it seem you gotten lucky Crimson Guyver, So please give up and come with me to REVOCS. I promise you would be treated well."

"R-REVOCS, I-is involved?" Taichi asked as flashes of his memories keep coming to him as he saw the logo before on a file, a case his father worked on before his death.

AS Nui put her hand to her mouth area and said, "Oops! Did I say that out loud? Oh, no biggie, you're coming with me if you like it or not, so better yet, I better cut off your legs first so you don't run away."

Taichi look to the pink Guyver user as her H.F blades sprang forth as she seem ready to chop off, and he could tell she was smiling under that helmet of hers. As he move his legs, as he gotten to one knee trying to stand up as he said, "I-I will not let you… push me around you pink slime ball of a being."

That wasn't very nice to say Taichi-kun. Please don't make this hard I don't want a mess when I chop off your legs." Nui said as Taichi needed some sort of distraction to get away. "Don't worry Taichi-kun they'll come back." Nui said but as she swung down she stopped all of a sudden as her control medal glowed red.

Nui then grabbed her stomach and mouth as she felt sick mixed with pain. Nui stumbled back before her Guyver began convulsing as with every shift life fibers appeared as Nui felt like she was going to vomit.

"What?" Taichi asked shocked to see this.

"What's going on with me? It feels like something is hurting my body from the inside and my body is trying to hurt back." Nui said as she soon lost focus as Taichi saw his chance.

"I got to get out of here." Taichi said before he ran as fast as his legs can take him to get away from Nui.

(Later with Nui)

Nui quickly came to again as she still felt sick but not as bad as before but she felt her body about to convulse again so she disengaged the Guyver allowing it to vanish back to its sub space storage. "What was that?" Nui asked as she had to put her hand to her back where the growths were. That was when she heard footsteps as she saw Satsuki appear.

"Nui why are you here?" Satsuki asked as she wanted answers.

"Oh hi Satsuki-sama, Ragyo-sama asked me to come get Taichi-kun and I thought he would be so much fun and he was, I personally liked how he tried to stand up to me. But it was great until I suddenly felt sick and it felt like the Guyver was attacking its own hostess." Nui said as Satsuki looked.

"Wait your own Guyver attacked you?" Satsuki asked shocked to hear this.

"Sure felt that way, Satsuki-sama." Nui said as Satsuki decided to ask.

"What does my mother wish from the Guyver that Yamato possesses?" Satsuki asked as Nui looked.

"Oh you didn't get the memo, apparently Ragyo-sama found out what the Guyver could do against us but she also wanted to incorporate the Guyver into our research on life fibers believing that with the armor we can advance our research and begin creation of the ultimate Kamui." Nui said as Satsuki looked on.

"Return to base and don't interfere with me Nui I will turn the Guyver to our side and bring my mother the Guyver she desires." Satsuki said as Nui nodded.

"Ok I need to see a doctor about the problem I had but I'll be in the neighborhood from time to time." Nui said as Satsuki left.

(With Taichi while this was happening.)

Taichi was in the empty street as he disengaged his armor while breathing heavily. "What was she, she was so strong." Taichi said as he was shocked. 'The Guyver units all have the same capabilities so any differences between the two Guyvers would be differences in hosts.' Taichi thought as he began to fall asleep from his soreness. 'Just for a minute.' Taichi thought as he closed his eyes.

That was when Gamagoori appeared as he picked up Taichi. "Let's go Yamato we need to get you patched up." Gamagoori said before he began heading to the no star district to find a doctor for Taichi.

(Meanwhile the Tennis courts)

At the Tennis courts with Ryuko going against Tennis club President Omiko Hakodate, with Ryuko serving two times already but lost two hit already, as the game is going on 0 to 30 love.

Ryuko was fully transformed with Senketsu, and with a little gift from her strange teacher Mikisugi, who she thinks is a pervert, to help her use Senketsu when needed.

Ryuko trying to recover from her losses as she put herself in high gear and serve once more as she said, "Here we go!"

When Ryuko swung and hit the tennis ball, the racket she held could not support the power of her swing and shattered. Ryuko was dumbstruck and said, "Eh?"

The ball drop on her side as sitting in the referee chair was Sanageyama as he made the call and said, "Fault!"

"Oh come on," Ryuko said now knowing she was too strong as the racket were fragile in her hands.

After getting a new racket and serving again, she try to figure out how to lessen her swinging power as the first thought was not to put too much power into it and maybe get an edge hit as she serve again, everyone was ready to see what she is going to do as Ryuko hit it, the ball had too little power and it landed on her side.

"Double-fault! Love-40!" Sanageyama called as now one more game and that could be it for Ryuko as Mako, who is sleeping on the Ryuko's scissor blade that was embedded in the wall somewhat above the tennis court, woke up and saw he score as she said, "Ryuko-chan, this is your last shot!"

"What's the matter, transfer student? Hurry up and serve!" Omiko taunt at Ryuko, with the game in her favor she felt like she was going to win against her.

Ryuko look down at her racket as she cruse herself, as the game was most likely set up, with Omiko having a life fiber tennis racket that can withstand powerful shots with Ryuko having ones that cannot, and then Senketsu spoken up, and said to his owner, "Ryuko, use the scissor blade! Only the scissor blade can withstand our strength!"

Senketsu had a good point as if the scissor blade can cut through life fibers, then who says it can't be used for other things?

Ryuko smile to that idea and said, "Got it. Mako! My scissor!"

Mako who fell asleep again woke up, and put her feet against the spikes on the wall, and pulled out the blade from the wall before throwing it at Ryuko and said, "Here!"

Ryuko caught it with ease, then soon, grabbing a thread from her skirt, and tied it around the loop of the handle as Ryuko held the blade in her hands, but making sure it doesn't cut her as well as she said, "Right, then… this'll work." Ryuko stood ready with her new plan in to action.

Sanageyama and Omiko didn't like where this was going, as Ryuko now having her ace, as Omiko said, "You can be serious?!" Sanageyama was about to call it as he blow his whistle and said, "Fau-

Suddenly a click of a heel was heard and the light from above shine and Satsuki voice was hear as she said, "It's all right."

Everyone look to her as they cover their eyes to avoid the blinding light much as they can as Satsuki said, "Play along, Hakodate. Show her the power of your two-star."

Omiko bow down as she said, "Yes, Milady." Sanageyama play along as well as the last thing he wanted to do is piss off his leader as he gave a bow as well and said, "As you wish!"

"Satsuki Kiryuin, you're watching from high above issuing orders to your lackeys, same as always (Tiss) it's creepy," Ryuko said in a low tone and much venom as well.

Satsuki look down at her as she put up a small smile and said, "You're going to show me just how much of that Kamui's power you can tap into."

At that moment as Ryuko got most piss at Satsuki as not only withholding the clues to her father's killer but she knew a bit much about Senketsu as she held her weapon in a threating manner as she said, "You bitch… you know what this things is, as you called it a Kamui?!"

"Not so fast, Your opponent is over there," Satsuki said as she pointed out to Omiko, as the tennis President turn around to face Ryuko as well know the match was still going.

After a moment of staring down at each other Ryuko grin her teeth a bit. Omiko tap her huge racket down as it kick up some dirt as she said, "I'm going to use you as a live-fire exercise to loosen up for the Hokkaido away series!"

Ryuko flip around her scissor blade to the loop racket part and said to her, "Show me what you got, then!"

(Song play: * Don't lose your way)

Ryuko serve again, this time using off of her true strength and hit the tennis ball at her opponent, as Omiko rush over to get to the ball just in time, barely got to it and using all of her strength to hit it back as she said, "On the court, you can only count on yourself!"

Omiko hit it back but before the ball could get to the net, Ryuko was already there as she said to the tennis president, "Nobody gets it!"

Omiko freak out to Ryuko as she held her life fiber racket as a shield, Ryuko hit the ball back at her, and many time with Omiko still using her racket as a shield but she didn't have the power to keep it back as after 4 hits of the ball on her racket, it was force to go at her as it almost look to face was looking a bit mash now force back into the wall behind her.

With the wall destroy many spikes came flying at Ryuko, but she hit them away with her weapon, before Omiko rebound back and at Ryuko.

Ryuko saw her coming and flip her scissor blade around to the sharp edge, and then she cut through Omiko like nothing with the now Ex-tennis President uniform cut to ribbons leaving her naked for everyone to see, even all the boys that gain bloody noses.

"SEN-I-SOSHITSU!" Senketsu invoked as Omiko was defeated.

"You did it Ryuko-chan!" Mako cheered as Ryuko sighed.

"Man it seems that the match can't go on." Ryuko said as she shouldered her scissor blade. But when she turned she saw Sanageyama and his subordinates standing behind the net.

"You won't get away, you bitch." Sanageyama said as before Ryuko could fight Satsuki spoke.

"Stand down Sanageyama the winner of the match is that girl." Satsuki said from behind as Sanageyama was shocked.

"Satsuki-sama." Sanageyama greeted as he and his subordinates stood aside.

"So are you going to tell me, are you the scissor blade woman?" Ryuko demanded before out of nowhere Satsuki drew Bakuzan and slashed at Ryuko damaging Senketsu. Needless to say Ryuko was shocked to see this as she didn't see it coming.

"If you wish to know the answer, then ask the question with your skill." Satsuki said as she had Bakuzan a black bladed sword drawn.

"Ryuko if you're going to fight you have to win in two minutes. Otherwise you're going to pass out again." Senketsu said as Ryuko glared.

"That's because you drank too much blood." Ryuko growled as she knew she had to fight and win in two minutes or run.

Satsuki held out her sword as she spoken, "Secret Sword Bakuzan. This blade can cut even a Kamui. Its edge is even keener than that scissor's."

Satsuki soon charged at Ryuko with her power showing greatly, Ryuko stood a surprise by this, as she raise her scissor sword to block the attack, but she was definitely would feel it as when the blades collided, a wave shot forth and buster behind Ryuko and destroying a wall.

"This pressure's is unbelievable... and her spirit is crazy amazing," Ryuko said, as she held back the sword and made her want to her fight even more but she knew she would be going over her limit and she would lose, as right now she came up with an escape plan with Satsuki made it happen.

Satsuki look to Ryuko and wonder what she was doing, as Ryuko outfit was blowing out a lot of steam as it cover the area before and broke off their stand still and jump back away with her steam covering her track.

After it clear up a bit Ryuko show she retreated back with Mako standing by her side, as the hyper active girl held the guitar case as Ryuko declare, "Mark my words! Next time, I'll finish this once and for all! Let's go, Mako!"

Ryuko unleashed a huge burst of steam as Mako scream out for a moment saying, "Kay!"

After a bit the steam clear up to show Ryuko and Mako were gone, and Satsuki lower her weapon, and Sanageyama came walking up to Satsuki and said, "Forgive me, Milady. I underestimated the transfer student."

"Hakodate is demoted to a no-star. As for Hokkaido, set up an interleague match with the sumo club," Satsuki declare as she, swipe her blade around and place the tip in its sheath and said, "As I expected, a Kamui is most formidable. To think it could turn away my blade and my strength of power… I shall remember this, Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki sheath her sword before walking away.

(Scene break)

Taichi started to open his eyes and felt his body was healed up, as he blink to clear up his vision, he smelt the air and looked around, he could tell he was at Mankanshoku place and said, "How did I get here?"

"You were drop off here by someone," Taichi heard and turn his head to see Miss Mankanshoku was sitting by him with a cup in her hands.

"Hi Miss Mankanshoku," Taichi said as miss Mankanshoku wave her hand and said, "Oh come on dear, we know each other long enough, just call me Sukuyo."

"Right, sorry Sukuyo," Taichi said then he started to get up and look over himself as he saw nothing wrong and his body felt good as new now and said, "Your husband didn't do anything to me, did he?"

"Oh no, he only did some ice pack, sense it was only bruising, but it seem you healed up quite quickly so I just put you to bed," Sukuyo said in her friendly motherly tone.

Taichi nodded and said, "Thank you then, what time is it anyways?"

Sukuyo check the time on an old clock and said, "half pass 4, Mako and Ryuko should be home already but they aren't, strange."

Taichi sighed and thought they ran into trouble again as he was about to get up until Mako came in kicking the door open as she said, "Tou-san, Oka-san, Ryuko need some help!"

"Oh dear what happened?" Sukuyo asked as she looked.

"Ryuko-chan passed out again I think she needs another blood transfusion." Mako said before eyes fell on him. Taichi looked as he sighed in defeat.

"Fine one pint of blood coming up." Taichi said as he went to get Barazo to wake up.

(Later)

Once Taichi donated the blood he stretched a bit as they waited for Ryuko to wake up. "So what's got you so beat up Taichi?" Sukuyo asked as Taichi looked.

"Got ambushed and had to cut my losses and run." Taichi said purposely leaving out the Guyvers.

"Oh well hopefully you won't have to deal with that again." Sukuyo said as Taichi looked.

"Well I need to head home mom is cooking dinner." Taichi said as he grabbed his blazer and put it on.

"Well, have a safe walk Taichi-kun." Sukuyo said as Taichi nodded and left the house.

(With Taichi)

Taichi wanted to stay and tell Ryuko what happened but he needed to find some things out like what his father was investigating in REVOCS and what does it have to do with the Guyver and Zoanoids. Taichi knew REVOCS was the largest clothing line that has a monopoly of the world's clothing industry. It was headed by the Kiryuin Conglomerate which was where Satsuki belonged to. Something big was going on and it involves Ryuko's father, the Guyver, and his father's case.

Taichi stopped and looked up to see the sun setting as he also noticed some clouds. "Better hurry before it gets dark." Taichi said as he needed to get home and look at that case file.

(Scene break)

Miss. Yamato is in the kitchen area of the living room as she keep her eyes on the pot in front of her cutting up some potatoes and some green onion adding it to the pot before she close the lid, then the front door open as she greeted, "Welcome Taichi, dinner would be a while."

Taichi didn't say a word and just drop off a bag by the door and walk by going to the bedroom area to look for something.

Coming in the room and to the closet as he turn on the light, he saw the rows of clothing, but his attention was above, as he reach up for something, and pull it down as he gotten out is a folder box, one that his dad use for putting away cases that yet to be solved.

Coming to the middle of the room and set it down before he took the top of the box off and set it to the side, and saw the box was full of un-finish cases.

Running his finger through them before he found what he was looking for.

Pulling it out and looked at the logo as it reads 'REVOCS', to the look of it was about almost an inch thick with papers and other things.

Setting the folder down and opening it as he pull out the first few papers that seem only banks stuff.

Looking at paper work of shipping and reviving, but nothing odd their even with the number as if people don't ship things out they store it for later time, so he set that one aside and keep looking, photos, statements, even employs list.

Taichi didn't know what he was looking for, until he saw a news article as he pick it up and read it, as something about a car crash almost 13 years ago, as it reads the husband of Ragyo Kiryuin died in the fires of a car crash, as a body recover from it, then show another photo of Ragyo Kiryuin herself as it seem to be taken around the same time after the crash but she didn't look that upset or sad, more like happy, more than someone supposed to.

Taichi didn't know what to make of it as he set that one aside just in case, then it came to the report of the car crash itself.

Reading of it as it going on saying the car seem to have been blow up than crash do to the scorch mark, which Taichi thought was even more strange as he read on, as he went line after lien until he found someone even stranger, as it says there was no body to recover, not even human ashes.

Something is strange as the news article says there was a body, as Taichi keep looking for any other strange parts, as he saw a list of property or business own by Kiryuin, mostly clothing business, but a few stick out, as one being the newspaper business, and the others seem to be like laboratories, but for what?

Taichi look for anything of those, little came up another than a piece of paper like someone was writing their thoughts, and it was sigh by Soichiro Kiryuin.

Taichi read it as it seem what Soichiro was doing, he regretted to the death of his colleague and friend, Kinue Kinagase while testing wearing of an incomplete Kamui.

Wearing, incomplete Kamui, this is top of the line weird, soon enough he finish written thought of Soichiro Kiryuin and wonder he was meaning of this letter, and wonder of the man is even alive or not.

Taichi didn't stop as he went through everything of the folder even a few more photos, as he look through them, he stop and his eyes widen to one photo of Ragyo Kiryuin, but in the back ground of the one he is looking at, was the little girl in pink he saw today.

"Harime." Taichi said before he continued looking. What Nui had said seemed to be true. He realized his father might have been on to something when he was investigating REVOCS. Taichi found more information but there seemed to be a reoccurring constant, Life Fibers and Kamui.

Taichi then went to Life Fibers to see what they were but found nothing. Taichi quickly took out a pen and began circling and odd constants and inconstancy as he wrote small notes on the side to see what he needed to know. Taichi looked through the reports and so far REVOCS looked like a legitimate business. But the way Ragyo looked after her husband's apparent death and how said husband Soichiro was talking about a Kamui he needed answers.

But even with the Guyver he can't just barge into Satsuki's inner sanctum and demand answers not with the Deva's there. If he wanted to find more information he needed his dad's diary. Luckily he knew where it was. Taichi quickly went to a loose floor board and moved it to reveal a small book that seemed to be heavily organized and old. Taichi looked to the date of when his father began his investigation and once he did went to the coinciding diary entry. Once he did Taichi began to read it hoping to find something. Taichi read through it as he circled and wrote notes on stuck notes and added it to his research. As Taichi read he soon found an interesting piece of information written well into last year.

"My sources revealed that REVOCS have found a new object of sorts they have begun studying it but my contact is doing the studying. Something big is happening in the REVOCS Corporation and my gut tells me the Kiryuins are behind it. One of my moles brought me some items for me to check out it looks like a very ornate sword or maybe a rapier and what looks like a red boys school uniform. My contact Isshin said they were made of what REVOCS was working with, said both would be useful if REVOCS found out what I was doing." Taichi read before going over the next entry of importance.

"Isshin got into contact with me again he explained that the uniform he gave me is partially made of an alien parasite but only enough for a human to physically handle but he learned of a drawback it has abilities to augment itself if it's given more depending on situations so after researching the artifact called the G-Suits created an arm gauntlet capable of keeping the uniform under the users control till said use can basically tame it. I thought he was crazy at first but with the information he's able to provide I might be able to get enough evidence to take down and expose the Kiryuin Conglomerate." Taichi said as he had to find these items.

Taichi read a few more Diary entries till he found it. "It's hidden in mom's closet in a cloths bag while the sword is in a box." Taichi said before standing up and running to his mom's closet and opened it much to Mrs. Yamato's shock.

"Taichi what are you doing?" She asked as, Taichi pulled out a cloths bag and opened it to reveal a red Goku Uniform but with black shoulder guards, a scarf, and a picture of a meteor on the back.

"Mom how long has this been here?" Taichi asked before putting out the box and revealing an odd gauntlet that was connected to shoulder armor as under it was a long red rapier like sword with the handle guard's two sides being different colors.

Mrs. Yamato looked sadly as she didn't know how to tell him the truth behind this. "Mommy answer me." Taichi said as his mom sighed.

"Sense before your father died, I was going to get rid of them but I couldn't." Mrs. Yamato said as Taichi looked.

Taichi felt the growths on his back respond to the armor it was made from the same technology as the control medal. "Can I have them?" Taichi asked as he picked up the sword and notice the uniform had a spot to put the sword and sheath in.

"I don't know, but why would you want it?" His mother asked as she looks at him then all around the room to see it cover with paper and photo from a folder as she saw she knew from what, her husband last case, and one that never was finish.

Taichi stood up with the sword in his hand and said, "I never asked or question much, I go along to what I hear and that it, but I always wonder why, but that something I wanted to know myself… I wanted to know what happen to him. As Dad usually say 'the job isn't done if the case isn't finish'... I know the people are still out there and I want to put them down, and finish what dad started."

Miss Yamato saw the ghostly image of her husband by her son as eyes were cover in shadows, she knew he could stop him, even if she took away those thing and get rid of them, but something always told her to hold on to them, I guess it was for this reason, as she put up a smile and said, "Then take them then, and do what he wanted, Finish the case."

"Right mom." Taichi said as he then took the gear to get ready.

(Next day at School)

Ryuko and Mako were waiting for Taichi as they were already at the school. "Dammit what's taking him so long?" Ryuko said as Mako looked.

"Maybe he over slept, or his armor is putting him into hibernation, or maybe he got abducted by the aliens who made his suit." Mako said as Ryuko looked to her.

"Uh Mako I think he over slept." Ryuko said before she saw a figure in red climbing the steps to Honnouji as it was to Ryuko's shock that she saw Taichi here in an unknown Goku Uniform.

"Hey girls miss me?" Taichi asked looked to his friends.

Needless to say Ryuko wanted to know everything.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow took me a while. Well here's the chapter everyone wanted so I hope you all enjoy and leave behind a review for me.


	5. Chapter 5 The Gen Uniform

Kamui la Guyver

ESKK: Wow two updates in one day. Man I am good. Anyway I hope you all are ready for this because I assure you things are getting epic. Anyway please enjoy this fic and like always leave a review once you're done.

(Kamui La Guyver Chapter 5 Gen Uniform)

(REVOCS World Headquarters, medical bay)

A Doctor looking at the screen of his computer as he was going over an MRI image of Nui, to check for any abnormal. Going image by image, as he said, "Everything seem to be normal, I detected no abnormality or lost to your life fibers. I cannot figure out why you gotten sick."

The doctor said as Nui stood there with a smile on her face and said, "Then how did I get sick? Does this even work properly?"

"Well most it works at 99.9999%, nothing is 100%, but if I have to guess, maybe your guyver unit hasn't sync up with all of your life fiber and they most likely attack each other, as given the rate it of your guyver took to bond with you, and it may happen again," The doctor said given the theory as he pick up a mug and drink form it.

Nui seem to pout a bit and said, "That not fair, and I am really enjoy the guyver." The doctor turns to her and said, "You can still use the Guyver, just take it easy when you bio boost. But if it happen again and gotten worst I suggest to lay off of using the guyver for a while until we can do an even more thorough look."

Nui smile came back and said, "Okay then, I'll go see Ragyo-sama" soon enough she vanish like the wind as the doctor took a breath and said, "I don't get paid enough."

(Scene break, Honnouji Academy)

Ryuko was having a hard to with two thing on her mind first is was her history teacher, Mikisugi has more secret than he letting on, and the 2nd was Taichi, he skipped school all yesterday, then he gave her more blood to help her out after the match with the tennis president Omiko which she did felt a lot more better than she did before, but beside that, he help her than vanish, and then he came back to school wearing some sort of red goku uniform, came into the class room to check in for attendance then vanish soon after.

She wanted to glare at Taichi, give him a dead eye as he never told her of the red uniform he had or where he got it at, only to say, 'A memento from my father.' After that he didn't say anything else, only come for roll call and then went out the door without another word. As now the only person to glare at was Mikisugi was he keep his eyes on the chalk board writing down things and saying, "With the death of President Hindenburg in August of the following year, Hitler became head of state, which completed the transition to that system."

(After class)

Mikisugi were walking down the halls at a fast paced with Ryuko hot on his tail to get answer out of him.

Mikisugi turn the corner and vanish out of Ryuko site as she ran to catch up and turn to corner to find him gone already and said, "Wha_?! Where'd he disappear to?"

Suddenly Mako came flying at her yelling "Ryuko-chan!" Ryuko caught her and spin her around to stop the Mako hyper flying-ness before she stop and put her down softly as Mako asked, "Where are you wandering off to by yourself?"

Ryuko look at Mako, then saw something on her back as she said, "This is-?" Ryuko read the letter out loud as it says-

"See me after school where we met before."

-Aikuro Mikisugi

Ryuko rip the letter off of Mako back and crumble it in her hand and said, "That bastard!"

(Scene break)

Satsuki setting down an empty tea cup before she gotten up and headed out as she said to her elite four, "I'll be going out for a while till tomorrow. Try to keep everything in control while I'm away."

Gamagoori came up and said, "Satsuki-sama, I must report to you of something happening to the clubs."

"What is it that you wish to report, and make it quick," Satsuki said as Gamagoori nodded and said, "Hai, it seem someone have been attacking the clubs presidents, and their uniform are gone without a trace."

Satsuki halted her step in that as Gamagoori said, "During classroom time, and reports says Ryuko Matoi were in class when the attacks happen, so at this point we do not know who could have done it from her."

"Were there any witnesses, any surveillance?" Satsuki asked as Inumuta sighed and said, "No surveillance as it seem someone is thorough by destroying them." Gamagoori brought out a paper and said, "There have been some witnesses by the one star students before they were knock out, they witness a man in a red uniform of sort and a red saber perhaps, they black out after that as they say."

"This smell fishy, and not the good kind," Nonon said as Sanageyama could only nodded in agreement.

Satsuki frown at this, as whoever this man in red is, is most likely trying to get at her or something else and if she had to guess this weapon the man in red has, could be harden life fibers sword like her Bakuzan and Ryuko scissor blade.

"Double security, have tech to install new cameras and have then reinforce, whoever this man in red is, I want him before me when I come back," Satsuki said as everyone bow and said, "Hai Satsuki-sama"

(After school Ryuko)

Ryuko was glaring at Mikisugi who was scratching the back of his head. "Man this could be a problem, what with you looking at me with such passion in the middle of class, it would be bad for people to start talking about our relationship." Mikisugi said before Ryuko grabbed.

"They only relationship we'll have is the one my fist will have with your face if you don't start talking." Ryuko glared as she held Mikisugi by the collar of his shirt.

""Your quiet naive when it comes to these jokes." Mikisugi said as he removed the hand.

"The only thing I'm here for is answers like who the hell are you and how you know about Senketsu." Ryuko growled Shinji she sat on the sofa cross legged. "Our deal was that you tell me what you know if I kick Hakodate's ass and her Tennis club." Ryuko said as Mikisugi was soon next to her.

"A man's word is only good on the day it's made. The next well..." He trailed off before Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade and pointed it at Mikisugi. After a moment of threatening Mikisugi, he gotten into his weird mode, as he push up the glasses and smooth out his hair at the same time as he said, "Life fibers."

"Huh?" Ryuko question wondering what he is meaning as Mikisugi went on saying, "It refers to fighting fibers that have a life of their own. The fabric of one-star uniforms is 10% life fibers, two-star contain 20%. These special fibers enhance human strength and draw out special abilities." As he said all this, his shirt was slowly coming down from his shoulders.

"Now that you mention it..." Ryuko took a moment to think and remember bits of red strings coming out of two star uniforms after she defeated them as she said, "That was a life fiber?"

"However, there exist in this world outfits woven entirely of life fibers. These are Kamui," Mikisugi said as Ryuko looked at her outfit and said, "Senketsu is one of them?"

"The only people who know the secret of life fibers are the Kiryuin clan and your father, Isshin Matoi," Mikisugi pointed out to Ryuko and went on to say, "The Kiryuin clan must have attacked Dr. Matoi to try to steal the Kamui he possessed and keep the secret for themselves."

"How do you know all of this?" Ryuko question if this was all so secretive and only few people know does question people motive as Mikisugi said, "I hate the Kiryuins' despotism, too. I was working with Dr. Matoi to try and thwart their plans for world domination. After he died, I received a letter. He had sent it before he died."

'When I die, give you know what to my daughter. It's just like dead leaves in the forest,' Mikisugi recall the letter as he remembers he went to the house and look for it and he found it under the same pile of clothes he landed on when he came down and saw it with his own eyes.

Ryuko was sitting back down on the couch as Mikisugi was leaning close to her, to her uncomforted but she asked him, "So my meeting Senketsu was set up by you, then?"

"I would have thanked Taichi for bringing you home to the mansion, which didn't see coming, but I didn't want to give away my secret to everyone, but I was able to provide the perfect meeting spot," Mikisugi said as he was leaning too much as Ryuko got weird out by him as he try to lean back away from him.

"So like I thought, it was that Satsuki Kiryuin chick that killed my father?" Ryuko said now believe she could be her father's killer until Mikisugi said, "I can't say that for sure."

Ryuko tisk, and said, "Fine, then. I'll beat it out of her. With my own two hands."

"I went undercover at Honnouji Academy to try to uncover what Kiryuins are up to. At school you and I are teacher and student. Don't make contact without taking precautions," Mikisugi said making clear of what they are during school time, and then he got very close to Ryuko.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to cross that line here," Mikisugi said as Ryuko kick up her scissor blade up, and pointed at his neck, as at the point his pants near the crotch area rip or cut by Ryuko scissor blade when she kicked it up.

"By "That line," you mean the border between life and death?" Ryuko said threatening Mikisugi again as he sighed and said, "You're a 17-year-old teen who doesn't know how to take a joke, I see" Mikisugi stood up and then said one last thing, "Unless you are saving it for that Yamato kid?"

Ryuko blushed at that, as she had a piss tone on her face as she said, "Nothing is happening between me and Taichi yet!" she pointed the scissor blade very close to Mikisugi as it pointed him a bit, before he put a finger on it and push it away and said, "Yet?"

Ryuko blush even more at that as she gritted her teeth and she dug a hole there, as she tighten her grip on her scissor blade before stabbing it in the ground and sat back down and said to change topic, "Shut up about that, and answer me this. When Senketsu awakens, why does he turn into that sleazy, midriff-baring number?"

Mikisugi look to her with a different look and said, "Chalk that up to your father's tastes."

Ryuko was shocked about that as she said, "Y-you're kidding!"

"I'd hate to think that, anyway. There's a lot that I don't understand about kamui, either, you'll have to find those answers yourself." Mikisugi said with his knowledge limited to what he read or told of their nothing else to say as Ryuko took a moment to get up and leave.

At the moment as she did, a thought came to her as she turn to her teacher and asked, "One more thing… what do you know about Taichi's Guyver?"

Mikisugi sighed at that and rub his head as he said, "Very little other than what is handed to me as bits of notes. The Guyver your friend Taichi possess is a special parasite giving its host a enhance or a Bio-boost that brings any human being to their peak of strength, with that control-metal in the forehead keeping it in check. But even with it, it seem hard for him push off and ignore its calling for battle with those sigh of discomfort."

Ryuko remember the time when Taichi was putting his hand behind on his lower neck area, as she would emit she does worry about him when that happens and she would normally think it's, just soreness when he fights.

Ryuko was about to leave again as she was at the door until Mikisugi said, "But I must warn you, the call of the guyver is the less concerning for him right now."

Ryuko turn to him and said, "Less concern, what more concerning than that?"

Mikisugi gave a look and said, "That uniform he worn coming here isn't a Goku uniform at all, a uniform yes, but not one from here, and if I were you I would keep that scissor blade close to you, very close as you could be in for a fight."

Mikisugi said as he remembers when he saw Taichi wearing it when he just came into the classroom.

(Flashback)

Mikisugi going over the attendance until Taichi came into the room, as red came to the sigh of his eyes he turn to see Taichi Yamato in a red uniform, and if it wasn't for the sunglasses, his eyes would have shown of fear as Taichi said, "Mr. Mikisugi, I'm here for the Attendance, if would mind doing so?"

Mikisugi mouth open up a bit and said, "O-of course." Checking off the list to show him here before he look back and see Taichi was already gone.

(End of flash back)

Now getting Ryuko attention as she was about to ask until Mikisugi beat her to the punch and said as he went back into lazy teacher mode, "Now let get going, I do got paper to look over and grade and you got homework so I suggest you go home and get it done."

"But what about-" Ryuko said as Mikisugi push her out and said, "You can ask him yourself, no need to be shy of asking him."

"Who's being shy here?!" Ryuko said as she was push out the door.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret with him." Mikisugi said as Ryuko was about to retort before sighing in frustration and walking away.

(That night Sewing Club labs)

Iori was monitoring the test to create a higher teared Goku Uniform as he watched. Inumuta was nearby after discovering everything he could about the Zoanoids with Life Fibers sown into their brains, bones, and many vital organs. It seemed there were submissive to a life fiber being if the life fibers in the brain were anything to go by.

"We are ready to begin." Came a sewing club member's voice.

"Then begin sewing." Iori said as you could see on the table was a student in his underwear as the sewing club members began the experiment.

Sewing member 1: Pants adjustment at 50%.

Sewing member 2: Button placement good.

Sewing member 3: Shirt adjustment at 78%

Sewing member 4: Life fiber activation confirmed.

The guy they were fitting the new uniform on sparks up with the life fibers activating and suddenly the guy on the table suddenly grow rapidly as the guys working on him were force back as the guy broke the chains the held him down as lori became surprise to this as the sewing members inside were thrown at the wall and went silent as Lori called out, "Crap! One-star security!"

Soon enough a lot of one-star security members came in with tranquilizer guns, as the squad leader to the one-star security leader called out, "Fire all tranquilizer rounds!"

Soon enough all security team member fire their gun at a rapid rate of fire aiming at the berserk student that stood up and charged at the group with many darts in him but not slow him down as he came at the team and smash through them and about to go after lori until Inumuta came in and did some calculation in the blink of an eye to find a weak spot.

As the berserker teen charged at him as Inumuta said, "Analysis complete." Then shot his hand at the berserker in the gut area as it stop him dead in its tracks as the life fiber disengage and fell apart and the guy was back to normal.

Clothing floated in the air as they came down and Iori walk in saying, "Thanks for the save, Inumuta. It was your decision to stop at the test-fitting stage."

"All I did was unravel those threads," Inumuta said as it was an easy task for him to do as Lori said, "Still, I'm not sure we could have beaten him if a three-star like you haven't been here. Simply by increasing the Life Fiber count to 50%, control is lost to this extent." Look down at the student that lost control.

"It's hard to believe that some are able to wear Kamui, which are entirely composed of life fibers. However, if that Matoi girl's uniform is a Kamui, then..." Iori said as he couldn't believe people could use outfit that are 100% life fibers.

"Nothing we can do but go on with experimenting, and with Crimson guyver that able to beat life fibers with ease we must proceed," Inumuta as Lori nodded and said, "Sometimes I wonder if we had the original Uniform we could be helping with the cause."

Inumuta turn to his follow classmate and asked, "I wonder about that, what is this original uniform I heard about a few times?"

Lori sighed and said, "To my knowledge of that uniform, it's just as it sound the original uniform the Gen-uniform one made up of a more 'active' Life Fiber as the one-star uniform was model after it, and as unlike a Kamui that I understand has a mind of its own. The Gen-uniform is closes thing to one to a kamui, but it was so much like an animal it attack it wearer, even taking control to make a person kill themselves. It never made it out of testing."

"How frightening, but what happen to it?" Inumuta asked as Lori was picking up the pieces of his failed experiment as he said, "A controller was made, by the study of an artifact as we know now as the Guyver unit, the controller was place on the Gen-uniform and ready to be tested again, until it was stolen and never been seen for a few years now. To where ever it is now is out of our reach."

Inumuta give it some thought to this new information, he would try to take notes of it but to its stolen nothing he can study, but now wonder what it could have been if someone at this school could have it, he would image they would be a force to reckoned with.

(Scene break Kiryuin Manor)

Satsuki had arrived from the chopper as she exited it and entered the manor. As she entered maids greeted her as there was a whole lot of them in this very large mansion. "Welcome home, Satsuki-sama." they greeted as Satsuki had one destination in mind.

(Later in the secret lab)

"Wait Satsuki-sama we can't let anyone pass here not even you." A butler said as the other looked.

"Your mother gave us specific orders not to let anyone touch that Kamui." The other said before Satsuki knocked them both down.

Once Satsuki was inside the Secret Lab she stood before a wardrobe as it was sealed tight. "I have come for you," Satsuki began as she opened the door revealing a military like uniform with two eyes. "Junketsu." Satsuki said to the Kamui as the time has come to add Junketsu to her power.

"Soroi how can you allow this to happen?" Came the voice of a pudgy butler as Soroi looked to him. "Oh Kuroido, my apologies but once Satsuki-sama puts her mind on something there is nothing that can stop her." Soroi said as Kuroido looked to Satsuki.

"My lady your mother said that no one was to remove that Kamui from its seal, so please put it back." Kuroido said as Satsuki glared.

"I will claim this power and bend it to my will." Satsuki said as Kuroido was shocked.

"Young lady this form of free thinking is unacceptable even if you are your second lady of the household as the steward of the Kiryuin family I cannot allow this to happen." Kuroido said and was about to continue but Satsuki cut him off.

"Hold your tongue! Now look away your shameless apes the lady is about to change." Satsuki said as she disrobed causing Kuroido and Soroi t shield their eyes. Junketsu could sense it Satsuki was no longer an ordinary human something has taken residence within her and it could tell it wasn't open to sharing.

Satsuki hid her discomfort as the Guyver didn't like this idea it knew Junketsu was a danger to its host so I was trying everything in its power to stop Satsuki. The Growths on her back caused her discomfort but she was able to power on through as she drew Bakuzan and cut her finger on the blade. "Junketsu with this blood I form this pact with you." Satsuki said allowing her blood to drip onto Junketsu. Once the blood vanished into the Kamui Junketsu couldn't control himself as he jumped onto Satsuki and began to attach itself to her.

"Satsuki-sama!" both butlers called as Satsuki glared.

"Hold your tongue you shall see that I will bend and tame this Kamui to my will!" Satsuki called a she was forcing the Kamui to submit. The Guyver within Satsuki saw they were now at the point of no return so began to force its will upon Junketsu. The Guyver was the stronger parasite after all and even if it failed to force Junketsu to submit it could always destroy the Kamui later through Satsuki if need be. After all any threats to its host will be met with destruction.

Junketsu was starting to take shape upon Satsuki as he was losing and it feel the guyver within her trying to fight it off as Satsuki is speaking, "No one on this earth can do something before Satsuki Kiryuin! Even a kamui is a mere garment, as the Guyver is my tool! And I... will make it bow to my will!"

The kamui summited it lost and give Satsuki is power, as she yell out the power shoot out into the air as it shine with stars.

(Scene break)

At the Mankanshoku Barazo, Mataro, and Guts seem to be running around changing into night clothes going to bed real early for some odd reason as they got the mat out, drop down with the blankets covering them, the light goes out and they were snoring away.

Sukuyo had a pair of night cloth in her hands and give them to Ryuko as she said, "I'm sorry, I only have Mako's hand-me-downs."

Ryuko was taken a bit away for Sukuyo being so nice to her a she said, "T-thank you ma'am."

"I mean it, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. I'm surrounded by these loafers and deadbeats; sometimes I wish Taichi would come over more offend, I'm so thrilled to have a girl like you around," Sukuyo said as Ryuko smile to that and said, "I really appreciate it."

"Mako says that you saved her from a pummeling by the tennis club from before, becoming essentially naked in the process," Sukuyo said as Ryuko blush to that and said, "Not "essentially." More like "pretty much.""

"Ryuko, are you a... you know? Do you enjoy putting your naked body on display, or do you do it to catch someone attention?" Sukuyo said making Ryuko blush even more.

"No, it's not like that at all! It's pretty embarrassing! And I don't want to be showing off in front of Taichi!" Ryuko said as Sukuyo smile as she notice Ryuko said Taichi's name, and she didn't give any name of anyone and just said somebody.

"In fact, I hate to get undressed in front of people," Ryuko said and from the bathroom, Mako pops her head out and said, "Yeah, you'd never wear a getup like that if you didn't enjoy it! I wanna try it, too!"

Ryuko could only smile at Mako craziness, as sometime she wonder Taichi does keep her around for that but never really say it, but it hard to tell about him as he hardly shares his life to her, as that gotten her thinking a bit what he already did told about his life.

'I was an average ordinary high school student who didn't want trouble.'

'I do try to help those who can't really fight back.'

Ryuko sighed and she barely know the guy other than they are in the same class, Sukuyo cooking isn't ordinary, and he a nice who does help other even if he didn't want too.

Ryuko went to the bathroom close the door to have some privacy as she change and thought, 'I might drop by his place tomorrow and see what it's like, I wonder what his family is like. Maybe more normal than this one.'

As she was about to take off her shirt, she quickly open the door and there were Barazo, Mataro, and Guts all peeking through the door way trying to see her get naked until they got busted as Barazo said, "Oops!"

Ryuko got piss very quickly as she hit all of them out of the door way as she said, "I thought it was strange that you were going to bed so early! It was to peep on me?!"

"That was the plan!" the father and son said as guts just bark.

In the bed room Barazo, Mataro, and Guts were tied up so they wouldn't peep on Ryuko again as she got full change and hang Senketsu up as Mako said, "Oh, wow! You look great Ryuko-chan! You look so good in those pajamas!"

The pajamas were a little small for her to the look of it but it did show off her figure, as Ryuko seem to have got embarrass by that as she said, "Cut that out."

When Ryuko rub Senketsu she felt the surface of the uniform feeling somewhat different as Mako asked, "What's wrong?"

"The surface, it feels rough," Ryuko said as Mako felt it too and said, "Ew, this uniform has goose bumps!"

"Goose bumps?" Ryuko question as Mako keep rubbing and said, "Well it does feel like it."

Senketsu seem to have felt something in the air, like an ominous feeling but he doesn't know what it is but it could help but feel frighten by it.

(Taichi)

As Taichi was putting together a Board with strings attaching to different words and photos, he hears a deep growl, stopping in what he's doing and turn to a uniform case holder hanging on the wall, as het growl was heard again, and the bag shakes slightly.

Taichi got up and walk over to it as it growl again, he wonder what going on with it, and then he feel the growths pulsing, as he grab the back of his neck, he could feel it, a similar feeling, a feeling he remember… when Ryuko founded Senketsu and transform for the first time.

Taichi reach for the zipper and un-zip it, as the growl came again, as Taichi open it up fully and see the red uniform was growling as the line of the blazer showing teeth.

"I see… you want to fight again," Taichi said to the uniform, as it once again growl out, as Taichi thought, it sensing something with power and it wants to fight, its show its teeth like that, as what Taichi gets.

"You can wait until tomorrow, go to sleep, Arufa," The uniform growls once more before Taichi zip it back up fast.

(Scene break)

The trio were walking to school as Ryuko yawned clearly tired from stay up late. Taichi was in a similar position as he seemed to have droopy eyes but not as bad as Ryuko. "What's wrong Ryuko-chan, didn't sleep well?" Mako asked as she walked with Ryuko.

"Yeah. I felt like something bag was going to happen." Ryuko said as Taichi looked.

"You and me both I don't know why but something is different about today." Taichi said as Senketsu looked at Taichi's Arufa with cautiousness as if it could attack at any moment.

When they entered the school flags began to raise as it was like something off of Shinkengers as once all the flags were up it surrounded the school yard like a ring. Then a light shined down from Satsuki's tower as Arufa, the Guyver, and Senketsu could sense it. "That's Satsuki." Taichi said as he saw Satsuki within the light.

"Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuko growled as she saw Satsuki was wearing something that looked like Senketsu.

"Correct Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki said as Ryuko glared.

"So this is quiet the welcome you put up for us, you have something to say or you just going to stand up there looking tough?" Ryuko asked as she glared at Satsuki.

'Click'

Satsuki was walking down the stairs as she looked down upon Taichi and Ryuko. "Last we met you said we would finish things here and now." Satsuki said as she walked down her steps.

"Well aren't you the conscientious type. Mako, stand back." Ryuko said the last part aimed at Mako.

"Will do I want to live a long and healthy life." Mako said before running off.

"You should be honored Ryuko Matoi, you will be my first offering to Junketsu." Satsuki said as Ryuko smirked.

"Junketsu, purity didn't think there was anything pure about you." Ryuko said as Satsuki was ready.

"Don't edge her on Ryuko I have a really bad feeling about this." Ryuko said as the growths on his back were responding to this 'Junketsu.'

"Allow me to show you." Satsuki said before pulling down the three straps on her left sleeve. Satsuki felt needles pierce he arm as they drew blood dying Junketsu from white to red. Soon once all the white on Junketsu was ready it bust out leaving Satsuki in a dome of Life Fibers. The Life Fibers surrounded Satsuki before behind her a dragon like energy beast appeared before it chomped down on her. Once it did the dome wrapped around it before the transformation was complete. Satsuki was now donned in a skimpy outfit similar to Senketsu but vastly different as it also left very little to the imagination.

"Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!" Satsuki invoked as she was now ready to fight.

"That isn't good." Taichi said as the one stars applauded Satsuki with blushes on their face.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko said surprise that her arch-enemy has a Kamui, with Taichi step away as he know what's going to happen next as Satsuki said, "That's right, this is my Junketsu. You aren't the only one in possession of a kamui."

(Mikisugi)

With Mikisugi in lazy teacher mode as he push up his sun glasses up slightly and he said, "Uh-oh. Little Miss Satsuki went and brought something dangerous to the show and tell."

(Ryuko)

"Let's do it, Senketsu!" Ryuko said as she about to transform by pulling the pin as she did, spark in red stars and she stood ready with her scissor blade in hand, and the entire no-star student surrounding her gad bloody noses and cheer her on.

Ryuko and Satsuki stood still where they stand as many one-star student with the flags to show that the area they were be in, as Taichi gotten behind the crowd as he wanted to see how this would play out, if Ryuko would beat Satsuki back or about to be defeated, he would try to intervene then, he wouldn't' dare to go in-between at this moment as Ryuko would be piss at him.

"The reason you were afraid yesterday is because you sensed that thing?" Ryuko asked Senketsu as she walk to the middle as did Satsuki.

"Ryuko I feel I should warn you. Your opponent is more powerful than you are," Senketsu warn her of Satsuki power, even Taichi's Arufa could sense it but it made it want to face it even more as true to its name it wanted to be the 'Alpha'.

"This isn't our fight Arufa yet, when thing seem going badly for Ryuko, then we will jump in," Taichi said as Arufa growl a bit, good thing the student were more paying their attention to the fight that about to start as Ryuko meet Satsuki in the middle.

"Gee, thanks for your concern," Ryuko said to Senketsu before the battle started, as Ryuko and Satsuki wave of power meet, they created a shock wave that blow away the flags and the one star student holding them as well a few rows of no-star students.

As the elite four look down at het fight as they felt the shock wave with Gamagoori the only one not being affected by it and Inumuta said as he try and look down at the fight, "This blast of wind is from just their willpower? Incredible!"

"It's impressive, I'll admit. But if you lose mentally, it's all over!" Ryuko said as she rush Satsuki as she held her Bakuzan and slash the air send an arc slash at Ryuko as she block it but stop her in her tracks with an attack like as the power behind it keep going to the students behind Ryuko.

"Do they care if people are getting in the cross fire?" Taichi asked himself as he watch the fight goes on as right now Satsuki send slash after slash at Ryuko as she try to keep blocking them best she could but even if she blocks them cut appeared all around her, making her lose more blood than normal.

"Be careful. You should avoid blood loss as much as possible. You'll lose consciousness more quickly," Senketsu said to her as Ryuko shouted out to her uniform, "You don't have to tell me that!"

Ryuko broke the rapid slash attack and skid behind Satsuki hoping to get an surprise attack, but when Ryuko swing her scissor blade at Satsuki, she block it with Bakuzan with ease and didn't look behind her, as it made another shock wave surrounding them as Junketsu steam out a bit.

Satsuki raise her hand balled up, feeling the power given to her by the Kamui, it may be not as great as the Guyver, but still great to it and said, "Magnificent."

Ryuko gritted her teeth as she tries to break out of the dead lock until Satsuki did it with her magnified strength as it trip up Ryuko and crack the ground around kicking up dust.

In a fast motion Satsuki lifted up her Bakuzan and pointed the hilt of the sword at Ryuko and then tap her a she went flying back very far and at the school.

Taichi wide eye to that as Arufa growl a lot more wanted to do battle, for Taichi he might have to fight, but not for his uniform desire but for Ryuko sake.

"Truly fantastic," Satsuki said as she did a speed walk as she reach the school in just a few seconds and walk up the wall as well as she said, "This is the power of the Kamui! You have all this power at your disposal and that is all you can do with it, Matoi?!"

"What did you say-" Ryuko demanded as she emerged from a pile of desks before Satsuki started her assault once more.

"If that's the case, you're nothing more than a mindless lump of flesh squeezed into that Kamui!" Satsuki roared as she slashed at Ryuko before sending her flying to a line of desks.

"Then what are you?!" Ryuko demanded as she rolled on the desks before pushing those torts Satsuki hard.

"I'm nothing like you! I've already mastered the art of wearing my Kamui of wearing Junketsu!" Satsuki roared before sending Ryuko flying and creating a ruined bathroom with mirror shards reflecting Ryuko from all angles. Ryuko's breath was labored as she was exhausted no doubt having lost a lot of blood as she was a rock in a hard place.

"This is bad Ryuko. If this keeps up you'll pass out from blood loss in five minutes." Senketsu said as Ryuko glared.

"Then stop guzzling down so much of my blood!" Ryuko roared as her Kamui as Senketsu looked with Satsuki coming closer to them.

"I can't give you power unless I drink your blood." Senketsu said as Ryuko glared.

"What?" Ryuko demanded a she glared at her Kamui.

"When you are wearing me and I am being worn by you that's when the power manifests but you have yet to truly wear me." Senketsu explained as Ryuko glared.

"I'm wearing you right now aren't I? I'm sitting dressed in this skanky outfit here dying of embarrassment looking like some hoe what more do you want from me!?" Ryuko demanded as she glared at her Kamui as Senketsu let out some steam.

"Calm down that just cost you 15 seconds." Senketsu called out as they soon saw Satsuki was upon them.

(Outside)

The school side blew up as Ryuko went flying to the ground as Taichi was shocked to see Ryuko injured. "That's it I'm done." Ryuko said as she soon reverted to her human form. "Senketsu why?" Ryuko asked as she knew she was boned.

"Ryuko!" Taichi called as he knew Ryuko needed help. "Arufa you just got your wish!" Taichi called as he drew his sword and charged in and stood protectively in front of Ryuko blocking Satsuki's advances. "Back off Satsuki!" Taichi called out as Satsuki seemed amused especially at Taichi's uniform and his sword.

Inumuta quickly had a picture taken so he can compare it to what the attacked clubs had seen. "So Taichi even you choose to oppose me." Satsuki said a she recognized Taichi's uniform as the missing Gen Uniform.

"Yeah so you better back off you wouldn't want to be Arufa's target when he stats fighting." Taichi said as Arufa squinted its eyes ready to fight and prove he's the alpha.

"Arufa? That kind of name can only be used for when you're the most strongest, and yet you dare insulted me by not calling out your guyver, that uniform is not even a Kamui, so what good will it do against mine?" Satsuki said as she raise her blade at him.

"It's more than you give credit for, and besides I warn you too Satsuki! If you harm or hurt my friends, then there's a problem, and the only way to solve it is by beating you," Taichi said as he unleash his willpower and Arufa bloodlust as it collided with Satsuki and made a greater shockwave than it did with Ryuko, with that Satsuki was taken by that.

With the 3 star elite team as they try to hang on when they got hit that that force of willpower, and Ryuko that was close to it seem to not as effect by it for some reason, but it could show in her weaken state she has more strength than she knew of.

Inumuta is doing his scan on the uniform itself as he saw the percentages, his eyes widen as he said; "This is impossible, there just no way he could be wearing that uniform and be alive!"

"What are you talking about toad?" Nonon asked as Gamagoori is wondering as well as Inumuta said to fellow 3 stars, "That uniform is more life fibers than anything else than anyone else uniforms, including ours."

Everyone eyes widen to that news as well as they knew the full power of their uniform when they transform, but what could be said about Taichi's as he yet to show such a thing with his yet.

After the shockwave clam down, Taichi stood still for a moment before he said, "Let's go." Started out into a dash as Satsuki started like she did with Ryuko before as she slash the air send an arc slash, but Taichi did the same as the two collided, as it seem they cut the air itself and made a huge mark within the ground that show like a scar.

Satsuki just blink for a moment after that and before she knew it, Taichi was in front of her with his sword ready to cut off something, before Satsuki acted on reflex and block it with her Bakuzan.

When the two sword collide the first time, Satsuki was taken by surprise as she is push back as Taichi keep going, Satsuki feet was dragging into the ground.

Gritted her teeth before she put one of her feet behind her and stop Taichi from pushing her any further as now they are in a dead lock with each other.

"I-impressive, I never knew you had this kind of power, for a no star student that is," Satsuki said as he push forward trying to overpower Taichi a bit as sparks flew between the blades.

Taichi held the best he could as he said, "Your star system is overrated, with my guyver and these Kamui it's hard to hold back anything."

Taichi push back with more sparks showing but Satsuki seem to not breaking a sweat yet as she said, "If it so hard to hold back, then why even wear that uniform if the guyver can easies surpass it."

Satsuki push again but the blade keep more in the middle between the two now as Taichi said, "The guyver is more power yes… but with it even if I hold back, I just cause more harm than good."

Ryuko looked at Taichi, as she know with memories of pass fight with the guyver, he put a lot of student out of commission than he like, and the death of the one student was bad enough, he might not have the same idea to what Ryuko has but to her she respected him about, as she try to saying something in her weaken state, "T-Taichi."

"I'm wearing this uniform to do what is right, no harm, no death, so I can hold back much as I can to knowing I'm not doing such things," Taichi trying to make his point but Satsuki had a frown as she said, "Then you are weak, you have power and yet you don't use it to bring down your enemies!"

Satsuki throw him off as Taichi came skidding back on his feet and soon Satsuki came upon as they begin in a sword battle now, and stand evenly.

"You can end this battle right here and yet you don't, why mush this fight go on if you can't beat me like you said you would!?" Satsuki said and to push Taichi further as she gotten went into a full swing of her sword and slash at Taichi, sending him back, into the walls that surrounds the school.

Ryuko push herself up as she said louder, "Taichi!" Thinking something bad had happen to him.

Satsuki came walking up to where she send Taichi at, stopping a few yard away from it so Taichi could hear her as she said, "Your weak, and that's a statement. I held more back on that swing than I wanted, to show you how weak you are. You clam you could fight me, beat me, being stronger than me, but look at you now… where is all that strength you claim to have?!"

Everyone look to the scene of Taichi and Satsuki, as it seem Taichi was beaten, Mikisugi seem he was about to do something as he said, "Its seem, even with that uniform he's not a match for Satsuki, I better-

Before the lazy teacher could jump out the window he stop as he hears a sound, to the area Taichi was in, the dust still surrounds him, but an angry growl was heard, like an animal look down at his prey as Satsuki raise an eyebrow to this and what came to a surprise was the scarf of the uniform in shape of a balled fist came shooting out and hit Satsuki in her gut.

Ryuko, and the elite four is surprised by this as well as they didn't even know what just happen.

Some spit came out of her mouth as she was sent back by the hit, using her Bakuzan to slow down as she came to a stop. Taking a breath with all the air gotten punch out of her just now, she look back to where Taichi is at.

The dust clear out, and the growl just got louder, as Taichi stood there with the damage to the wall behind him, he was looking in better shape than he supposed to be.

His eyes were in shadows and Arufa was shifting around to show it was alive as that seem to scare a lot of people around.

Taichi look up at Satsuki with an angry look on his face and said, "You want me to stop holding back… fine, just be witness for what about to come."

Stabbing the rapier weapon into the ground and lifted up his left arm to show the controller, Inumuta immediately got an photo shot of it and save it and hopefully get more info soon, as Taichi use his free hand to mess with the controller, turn it to a 90 degree and press it in, it glow like the control metal on the guyver.

Soon Arufa began to release flames that covered Taichi as the heat was scorching. Soon the flames began to build up before they exploded releasing energy that people had to take cover for. When the smoke began to clear Taichi stood in a crater transformed as Arufa had taken a new form. Arufa no longer had a shirt but he did have armor around the shoulder area with both shoulder pieces having his eyes. Taichi also had gauntlets now that were clawed at the tips and had small arm blades on them as it was similar to one Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha and Omega. Taichi's pants were switched out for shorts as the shorts seem to have gained a beast like tail with a flame at the tip, as for boots Taichi now had boots but they only went up to his knees leaving a small part of his legs exposed and his entire torso exposed which showed he had gained some muscle mass.

"Arufa... Hono-ju." Taichi invoked as the tail swayed from side to side showing it was alive as the entire form spoke of a savage animal with the mind of a human.

"What?" Satsuki asked as she didn't expect that uniform to have transformation capabilities.

"Wild Beast Hunting." The restrictor invoked as it glowed on Taichi's left gauntlet. Taichi then picked up his sword which somehow survived the whole explosion as he then took a battle stance that was similar to a wild beast ready to fight regardless of any injuries it might sustain.

"Satsuki come at me." Taichi taunted as Satsuki glared before taking a battle stance.

"Things have gotten interesting." Satsuki said as she wondered what this Hono-ju was all about. Satsuki then charged at Taichi as Taichi blocked the attack before sending a claw at Satsuki. Satsuki narrowly avoided the claw but she quickly felt its heat before she felt her flesh get cut before she backed off. Satsuki looked and saw that Junketsu had gained claw marks as she was shocked to see this.

Arufa squinted it eyes as if to taunt Junketsu as Junketsu glared at Arufa no doubt not taking kindly to Arufa's taunting. Satsuki saw her skin wasn't damaged by Junketsu was though minor sense the Kamui was already healing no doubt taking some strength from the Guyver. Satsuki then jumped back narrowly avoiding another attack as she knew she needed to keep a certain distance away from those claws. Satsuki then charged with Bakuzan and parried her sword with Taichi's before she caught sight of the tail moving and sending a fire wisp at her.

Satsuki jumped back but Taichi chased after her as he slashed at her in an attempt to take her down. Satsuki knew he was trying to get a point across but he was moving with the savage ferocity of a beast almost like he was an animal in battle style but a human in planning. "Come on you said you wanted me to cut loose a bit well here I am!" Taichi said as he slid his sword across his gauntlet creating sparks as he was ready for more.

"I see then but answer me this." Satsuki said before charging to which Taichi blocked the attack and began being moved back. "Why help Matoi? She lost to me and lacks the skills needed to wear a Kamui! She is pathetic and weak and clings to the ideals of the masses!" Satsuki roared as she then pushed Taichi back causing him to roll on the ground before sliding on his feet. "Well answer me." Satsuki demanded as she walked torts Taichi.

"She's not weak... in fact she's the farthest thing from weak!" Taichi roared as he got up and took a battle stance. "When her father died the father she didn't know very well she didn't sit idle and let life pass her by, no she took the weapon used to kill him and traveled all over Japan to find his killer and learn why he was killed!" Taichi roared as he charged at Satsuki with flames coming out of the vents across his uniform. "She never gave up regardless of how many dead ends she found and made me think of my own father." Taichi roared as he began slashing at Satsuki with his sword raised. "When my father died all I wanted was to be left alone I didn't want to grow attached to people in fear that I'll just end up losing them, then Mako came along and she crashed into my life and wouldn't leave then Ryuko came along seeking her father's killer, the look of determination she had I saw what I had done with my father's death and knew I needed to find his killer and all I know is this sword, Arufa, and the Guyver were all involved somehow!" Taichi called out as he slashed at Satsuki and knocked her back.

"And until I find the truth I will protect Ryuko even when she's at her weakest I'll protect her with my life!" Taichi roared as his sword began to release stars before it transformed into a more claymore like weapon before he slashed at her. Satsuki avoided it as she saw the wall was hit as well creating a deep gash on it as Satsuki couldn't help but smirk.

Satsuki could feel it the growths on her back they were responding to this battle. Her Blood pumping, her heart racing, and her mind filled with adrenaline the Guyver wanted out it wanted an excuse to fight. Satsuki then jumped back and arrived at the center of the main school yard after jumping off the wall and then disengaged Junketsu putting him back into dormancy.

"Well then Taichi Yamato since you decided to release yourself a bit I think it's only fair that I release the "other me," to have its chance to fight." Satsuki said as she had her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes before the next word shocked Taichi to no end. "BIOBOOST!" Satsuki invoked as soon the blast field appeared around Satsuki before the Guyver appeared behind her and opened up before disassembling and attaching to Satsuki.

"No way another one." Taichi called out as even Mikisugi was shocked to see this from his window as well.

"Surprised Taichi Yamato? You aren't the only one with a Guyver." Satsuki said in her distorted voice before the vents on her face released steam.

"No way she, has a Kamui and a Guyver!" Ryuko called shocked to see this.

"This is getting bad." Senketsu said knowing that even though Taichi was the first Guyver Satsuki must have used Taichi as a means to learn of the Guyver's weapons.

"I am Shadow Guyver, I'm beyond controlled. What will you do now Taichi Yamato? Can you fight me like this or will you call upon your guyver?" Satsuki said, like almost taunting him as Arufa growl, Taichi frown as his thoughts were, 'Does she want me to go all out with guyver? I need to go about this carefully.'

Taichi took his fighting stands as he charged at her, slash his sword at her, but she dodge it by jumping into the air, giving a flip before landing on her feet.

Taichi swing his sword around to turn himself quickly to shadow guyver as he swipe his claw at her but she dodge it by stepping to the side, and soon this repeated a few times more.

Ryuko was trying to stand up but her loss of blood and the fight with Satsuki from before warn her down, as Mako voice was heard as she said, "Ryuko-chan!"

Zooming pass the all the star and non-star students and reach Ryuko, as she skid across the dirt to come to a complete stop and said, "Ryuko-chan, let get you help!"

Mako try helping her up as Ryuko said, "Don't Mako, I need to be h-here."

Taichi whip his tail around and send an arc of flames at shadow guyver, but she dodge it with the attack itself hitting the ground making it burst into flames with many students got away from it but few one star student were unlucky to gotten the full hit of it as they were on fire.

Taichi was breathing hard and could Arufa anger as it vibrated on his skin. "Come, we can still fight," Taichi said as he told himself with Shadow guyver stood close by and she said to him, "Your out of your league, just surrender, or bring forth your guyver, but ether way I will destroy you."

Taichi grit his teeth, as he throwing everything he got at her and not making a scratch on the guyver suit itself, as he quickly try to think up a plan, one came to him as he raise his claymore like sword and said, "I'm not giving up yet, I will beat you one way or another Satsuki."

"Oh, and how well you do it?" Satsuki asked in a questioning tone as she had the upper hand, with her guyver active and her skills were way above any average student including Taichi.

Keeping his arm steady as Taichi aimed at the guyver as he said, "Like this." Toss his sword in the air a bit and caught it in a reverse under grip, but he didn't stop there as he lean back his arm and throw the sword like a javelin as he aim it right at her, and at great speeds.

Satsuki smile under her mask as she said, "Child play." As the sword came close to her, just mere inches away, she caught it between her hands.

Satsuki smile but then a claw shot forth hitting the hilt of the sword itself and drive the blade itself into guyver as Satsuki gasp to the pain she just felt.

The elite four saw this as they called out, "Satsuki-sama!"

Ryuko and Mako is surprise by this as well, as they knew Taichi would not kill anyone, but now to Ryuko's thought asked, 'Why did he do that?'

Taichi himself was breathing hard, as he was at his sword once again with his hands on the handle, and then he said, "Surrender now Satsuki, even I know with the guyver healing ability, it won't do so unless I remove the blade.

That was his plan, stab her and make her feel the pain he knew of, and it hurts like hell with all the acting he gotten before, it know a few weakness himself as the guyver may heal the host, but it cannot block the pain.

Satsuki was grunting in pain, but under her mask as a frown slowly turn into a smile and then she laugh. The pain was something new for her and she found someone to make her feel it, as, she laugh more like a mad woman.

"Satsuki-chan?" Nonon said to see her best friend acting like this, as she was just stab.

Taichi had a bad feeling now as the shadow guyver look up to him as her eyes meet his as she said, "Taichi Yamato, you are truly worth something now, to greatly injury me like this… but this pain is nothing!"

Shadow guyver push the sword out of her with the wound closing right away as with all of Taichi strength with Arufa, he was easily overpowered.

Shadow guyver toss the blade to the side and out of Taichi's hands as right away Shadow guyver came up to him and gave a punch to his guts, Taichi gasp and spited out blood, soon the punch was follow up by a hurricane kick to Taichi ribs as the air around him seem to made a ring when the kick impact on him.

Taichi was sent flying back into the crowd of students that were in the way as Taichi went through all of them and then slam against the wall once more but this time, he was deeper in, and the wall had an imprint of his body while still transformed.

"TAICHI!" Ryuko and Mako both called out as they saw their friend gotten beaten in one punch, Mako never saw Taichi get this beaten this fast and this much, as she thought he was the strongest no-star student there is, but now she didn't know what to think.

Ryuko on the other hand, she felt her heart beating loud and hurting as well. Seeing this fight, she feel regretting it already, as if she didn't agree to the fight, Taichi would have not step in, nor would be getting this hurt this bad, she didn't want things to be like this.

Taichi spitted out more blood before fall down over with his face in the dirt, soon enough Arufa lost his power as the flames bust from Taichi before dying down leaving him back in his normal uniform, as Shadow guyver look down to him as she said, "As I said, weak." Then she started to walk out to him slow as it seem to savor the moment.

Ryuko is shaking, her fist balled him as she asked, "Please Senketsu, let me transform again."

Senketsu eye, looked in surprise by Ryuko request as he said, "Are you mad. Your blood level is too low already and even so, that guyver is too power for us to handle."

Ryuko grit her teeth hard as she said, "I don't care, let me transform again." She said as she went for her pin and try to pull it, but it seem to be stuck in place as all around it, life fiber threats surrounds it holding it place as Senketsu said, "I refuse to let you do so, and like I told you before, when you are wearing me and I am being worn by you, the power manifests, but still you have yet to truly wear me or to understand."

"What too understand, I wearing you now and Taichi is in danger, so tell me, what am I doing wrong?!"

"Because you cannot accepted me as I am! You cannot accepted what you wear when you transform!" Senketsu yelled at Ryuko as she seem shocked by this.

Letting go of the pin as Mako saw this as it seem Ryuko was giving up on hope as she said, "Ryuko-chan what wrong? You want OT help Taichi out right? Go help him."

"I…I can't. Senketsu won't let me… until I wear him… until I accepted him… but what does he mean?" Ryuko said as she fall to her knees.

As Mako eyes widen, Satsuki was already getting close to Taichi, and the only thing Mako could do… is what she does best.

"Then get naked!"

 ***Hallelujah**

Ryuko looked up at her friend as a light shine over her and with a dark background behind, as she begin to say, "I can say beyond a doubt that you are not inferior to lady Satsuki, as Taichi said he believe in you!" Mako was smoothing down her own body, and pull in a Taichi like dummy figure.

"Your boobs are bigger than hers! I've seen them!" Mako grab her own boobs before grabbing Ryuko boobs and show how big they really are.

"That Ryuko-chan, she got a great rack! That my whole family was talking about them, and if Taichi wasn't him, he would be looking at you like a great pervert, as that much of a gentleman he is!" smooth down her own body again, then duplicate herself as it seems they were talking to each other, before they vanish with a Taichi like dummy figure with a blush on its face and its head is turn.

"So don't be embarrassed! Just rip it off and get naked! If you don't get naked for yourself, then get naked for Taichi and make him look upon you as he will not be looking at your naked body, just you!" Mako did a tear motion before smooth down her body once more, and then the Taichi like dummy figure was laying down against a wall as Ryuko held him on her look with a confused look on her face, trying to figure out what going on, and then Mako end it with a kneel with her arms wide apart as she took a breath after that with the light fading and the dark back ground vanishing.

Ryuko was shocked as she actually got what she was saying before gaining an epiphany. "Get... naked?" Ryuko asked as she finally got it.

While with Satsuki she activated her HQ Blades as she held them at the ready. "I hope you've made your peace Taichi Yamato." Satsuki said as she held her arm at the ready.

"Damn." Taichi cursed knowing he had to act fast or he's clocking out for good.

"Taichi!" Ryuko called before her body began to feel strange.

"Ryuko your heart its pumping new blood into you and the blood cells received from Taichi there multiplying!" Senketsu called out as Ryuko was angry at Satsuki.

"That means we can fight!" Ryuko called before charging at Satsuki at full force.

Satsuki's sensory medals moved detecting Ryuko before she looked and blocked Ryuko's attack from her Scissor Blade. "Touch him and I'll rip your God damn medal from your head and crush it with my bear hands." Ryuko threatened as the red lining on Senketsu began to glow.

"Ryuko." Senketsu said as Ryuko nodded.

"Right." Ryuko said before using Google her teeth to pull out the pin.

*insert Sanbika

Ryuko felt a needle Pierce her skin and drain blood from it as Senketsu took in the blood dying his clothes red. Once he was completely red Senketsu exploded as Ryuko finally realized it. "I finally understand, I have to get naked. Putting on a Kamui means you becoming my skin. It means me becoming one with you. Our flesh will join together. That what it means to master your Kamui, isn't that right, Senketsu?" Ryuko asked as soon energy formed into a dragon of sorts which chomped down on Ryuko before the dome of thread wrapped around Ryuko.

Ryuko's black hair soon gained a secondary color of red before the shoulder eyes of Senketsu became vents. "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko invoked as Satsuki had jumped back.

"Ryuko." Taichi said as he was getting up.

"Let me handle this." Ryuko said before Taichi held her shoulder.

"No let's both handle it." Taichi said before jumping back. "GUYVER!" Taichi invoked summoning the blast field and bringing forth his Crimson Guyver.

"Let's go!" The both called out before charging at Satsuki.

'They're fast.' Satsuki thought before Ryuko attacked Satsuki with blade strikes while Satsuki jumped back and blocked them. But Taichi then came in send punches and kicks at Satsuki who also had to block Taichi's attacks as Ryuko looked at Senketsu.

"I can feel it I know this is the real you Senketsu." Ryuko said as Senketsu looked.

"Yes this is our power." Senketsu said before Ryuko began to spin like a blade storm while Taichi jumped back and fired his head beam in rapid fires as Satsuki had to block and Dodge the attacks.

"The reason you kept drinking my blood was because of my rejection of you out of shame. The more I closed my heart the more you yearned for a connection, it's all coming together, isn't that right Senketsu?" Ryuko asked as Senketsu agreed.

"That is right the blood I have drank is more than enough now you are truly wearing me and I am truly being worn by you!" Senketsu explained as now Ryuko got it.

Ryuko stop her storm attack and slash at Satsuki, as she jump away with her leg up in the air. Taichi and Ryuko looked at each other for a moment as they gave a nod as Ryuko called out, "Senketsu!"

The kamui eye open wide as he use his ability and Ryuko power to the scissor blade as the handle drop down and the blade itself open up as it extended when a blade sprang out before the blade close making it the scissor blade longer than before as Ryuko said, "Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode!".

Taichi called forth his own HF blades, as the control metal glow brighter, one of the HF blade shrank to almost nothing while the other one itself grow a little longer than before.

Both Taichi and Ryuko ready to go as Ryuko called out, "Let's do this."

Both warriors both came at Satsuki as they slash their weapon at the same time, with Satsuki using all the skills and speed she had, bending backwards greatly as both blades missed her.

Two slash mark appeared on the wall that behind Satsuki as they form and X to the center before they curved down to the ground and exploded up dirt.

Satsuki heel touch the ground as she still bend backwards, under her mask she smile greatly, soon she bend back up unharmed as she had her HF Blade out and drew her sword In the other hand as she said, "This fight is become most interesting, even more than before."

*Insert, Don't lose your way

The two guyver's eyes met, underneath Satsuki eyes meet with Ryuko.

Both side went at each other, as the two guyver blades meet each other, they vibrated across each other before they skid off each other and then Ryuko jump in clash her scissor blade against Bakuzan.

With these actions, the area around them is being destroy, ruins and many shockwaves shot out against many of the one star students that were too stupid to get out of the way.

The two guyver exchange blow to punch and kicks, as Ryuko keep coming up to slash at her rival, but she didn't have the strength to hold her ground as when the two sword clash again, Ryuko is just thrown back.

"Damn it! I can't fight her like this, I need more power," Ryuko said with the pressure rising, the blood in her increase as if they were responding to her will as Senketsu felt this as he said, "Ryuko, I might able to give you what you need."

"Hu? You can but how?" Ryuko question as Senketsu eye look at the battle before them as he said, "Your blood keeps on rising, with this much blood to spare I can boost your power to double it, that may able to go head to head with them."

"A blood boost, eh. I think I'll call it just that. Let's do it Senketsu!" Ryuko as Senketsu blink as he said, "Hai!"

 **"Blood Boost!"**

Suddenly Ryuko started to glow bright red along with her clothing changing color to a bright crimson as she charge forth with the vents behind her shot out like a rocket as her speed greatly increase as well she came at Shadow Guyver as she roar out, "Satsuki!"

The sensory metals of shadow guyver sense Ryuko coming up faster than before as she said, "What?!"

Ryuko did a battle cry as she held her scissor blade at her side and slash at Satsuki, with her raised Bakuzan to it as the two clash once more this time Satsuki was throw back by the force of the attack.

"What how can this be?!" Satsuki said as guyver crimson was also surprise by this as he said, "Ryuko?!"

Ryuko keep charging at Satsuki as their blades again and again as Satsuki demanded, "How did you get his much power Ryuko Matoi?!"

"It's doesn't matter, but you're going to tell me, Satsuki Kiryuin! Was it you who killed my father, or the murderer of Taichi's father?!" Ryuko said to her as they butted heads, to the image of Satsuki not wearing her guyver mask.

"What good will knowing that does you, and even Taichi Yamato's father death will do for that matter?" Satsuki question as they pull back and keep their sword in contact with each other as Ryuko said, "I don't know! But not knowing who did it, just doesn't sit right! Even Taichi deserve to have his justice for the death of his father!"

Taichi is surprise by this to the look behind crimson guyver's mask, as he said in a clam tone, "Ryuko."

Ryuko back off and gave Satsuki a punch as she blocked it, but the force of it left a dent in the wall behind Satsuki.

"I have nothing to say to someone as devoid of aspirations as you!" Satsuki said as she raise her foot and kicked at Ryuko and the same thing happen as when Ryuko block the kick, the force of it left a dent in the wall behind her.

Ryuko recover from the kick fast to what she said as she raise her blade up, "The way you talk pisses me off!"

"That is totally fine with me!" Satsuki said as she raise her sword.

Senketsu felt the blood boost was about to dissipate soon as he said to his partner, "Ryuko, your blood boost is about to vanish, as I say you have 10 seconds left!"

Ryuko smile and said, "That plenty of time for me, I just need to end this in 9!"

The two came closer than before as both gave a battle cry before they swing their blades once more, they clash and stars shot out between the two.

To a sky view of the school grounds, the area exploded outwards before it reverted back in and clash with itself and that sent many students around flying away screaming, even the elite four was having very much trouble of keep still from the blast.

Standing in the middle of ground zero Crimson guyver uncover his arms from his face and look to the damage that happen just now, as he sees both Ryuko and Satsuki stand there with their blade connected, Ryuko Blood boost faded as the crimson color faded off of her with the red glow before falling down to her knees.

Satsuki smirked under her mask as luckily with her Guyver's healing faction she can regenerate like nothing. That was when Taichi jumped and stood protectively in front of Ryuko read to defend her at a moment's notice. "I'm... no WE'RE going to tear it down." Ryuko said as she glared at Satsuki as that shocked Taichi.

"What?" Taichi asked as he looked to Ryuko.

"Pardon?" Satsuki asked as she was curios.

"Me and Taichi we're going to tear it all down your ambition this and your aspiration that we're going to bring it all down and I'll shove your god damn face in it." Ryuko growled as Satsuki then pointed Bakuzan as Ryuko before disengaging her armor. No doubt the Guyver had gotten its fill for the time being. But when the Guyver form was gone you could see Satsuki was smirking at her before she began making her way torts her steps.

"How amusing. So you are going to crush my, ambitions then?" Satsuki asked in a matter of fact tone as she climbed the steps before turning to the duo. "Honnouji Academy is my kingdom, if you say you will topple the kingdom of one who had obtained a power beyond anyone's control then I accept your challenges both yours and Taichi Yamato's." Satsuki said as Taichi knew Satsuki being a Kiryuin was his only shot at getting information he needed. "Starting tomorrow every club will be after your heads! Do you think you two can handle it?" Satsuki asked as Ryuko got up.

"Of course." Ryuko said as Taichi stood next to her like a knight ready to defend his banished princess to his dying breath. "After all me and Taichi with Senketsu, the Guyver, an Arufa we're pretty unstoppable. Plus we're beyond the norm for your school." Ryuko said as she smirked.

"Yeah after all together we're out of control." Taichi said as he thought it sounded cool sense the Guyver's name does mean out of control.

"Very well then face and defeat every student and Zoanoid who comes to challenge you! If you do then Junketsu, My Guyver and I will face you again." Satsuki said as she glared down upon the duo.

"And when we face you, you will tell us everything." Taichi said as Satsuki nodded.

"You have my word." Satsuki said as Ryuko nodded.

"Alright then you're on and when I'm done with you you'll be begging to tell us everything you know!" Ryuko roared as she was ready for the longest fights she ever faced.

(With Mikisugi)

"I can see why she's forcing Taichi to fight, but the fact remains that she's using Taichi to uncover more of the Guyver's weapons, but to make Matoi-kun fight as well, what is Satsuki planning?" Mikisugi asked as he needed more information.

(Later with Satsuki)

Satsuki was in her lair as she was drinking some tea. The Growths on her back had calmed down after long last. She didn't want to reveal her trump so soon but she was compelled to do so. She assumed the Guyver's instincts for battle and its programing to ensure the host body survival by any means necessary must have over powered her thoughts so subtly that she didn't notice. But with the Guyver she felt she was truly free, truly 'out of control.' Satsuki knew such power though cannot be trusted to anyone, even herself especially sense power corrupt but absolute power corrupts absolutely. Satsuki then took out her personal computer and began typing a specific program that would only be activated in the event Satsuki ever strayed from her noble path, as well as prepare contingency plans for Taichi and Ryuko if the power they wield ever goes to their heads.

They all had more power than any human on earth and she knew something had changed in Ryuko to replenish her power. She needed more data as she then sent a message to Inumuta, Iori, and Nonon from her computer with one important project she knew must be done.

"Contingency plan: Purity Falls, Innocent Fresh Blood Spilt, and Crimson Overlord. Three plans to be used on herself Taichi and Ryuko if they ever turned. She left the creation of Purity Falls to the three she sent the message to. The other two though were meant for Ryuko and Taichi which he will work closely with the Elite Four to develop those plans. It was risky but luckily she will use none lethal means to bring them down while Nonon, Inumuta, and Soroi will be permitted to use any means on her to bring her down if she ever turns.

Once the base work for the plans were ready and sent Satsuki heard her phone ringing as Soroi answered the phone and upon answer was shocked as to who it was. "It's for you Satsuki-sama." Soroi said as he passed the phone to Satsuki.

"This is Satsuki." The Student Council President Guyver greeted as she was too shocked as to who she heard.

(In REVOCS Ragyo's office)

"What's this I hear about you taking your wedding dress?" Ragyo asked with an amused tone to her voice.

(Meanwhile REVOCS R&D facility)

Nui was working on the latest master piece yet as she smiled to herself. She had followed the doctors' orders and held off on using the Guyver for a while. But that was ok thanks to Rei's assistance she was able to fix the problems with Zerberuth and once she worked out the bugs she had begun creating what she liked to call the Hyper Zoanoid Team 5. But right now the tank she was working on was there pet project Enzyme who would be a Guyver killer. Nui knew she would have trouble against it as a Guyver but that what made him so fun. Right now they needed a host to bond with one which Ragyo happily offered in Kuroido who they had made think believe it was Taichi's fault that everything he had gained under the service of Ragyo was ruined. Of course it took some carefully laid plans and Satsuki had made it all the more easy when she took Junketsu.

That was when Rei had appeared as she looked to Nui's little project. "Is Enzyme ready for field testing yet?" Rei asked as Nui smiled.

"Ah huh once I finish stitching the last few pieces of life fibers into Enzymes brain, bones, and organs Taichi-kun won't be making it to a second fight." Nui said as Rei nodded.

"And what of the lost number?" Rei asked knowing that Nui wasn't the first attempt at artificial life.

"Oh you mean Aptom-oniichan well she had been giving me the stink eye lately especially sense we gave her similar powers to the Guyver. But she didn't stop there and ended up absorbing a whole lot of Zoanoids even some base product for Enzyme II that we had to lock her up again." Nui said remembering her older sister.

"Well we have to ensure he doesn't escape again, you know how unstable she can be especially around you after you killed Officer Yamato and Dr. Matoi." Rei said as Nui smiled.

"Yeap but Aptom-oniichan does make a good DNA farm for our Zoanoids." Nui said as Rei nodded before a REVOCS Zoanoid appeared and gave her some data. Once Rei read over it she was shocked to no end. "What's wring Rei-chan?" Nui asked as Rei looked.

"Aptoms corpse was just found." Rei said as Nui was wide eyed before stopping what she was doing and running off.

(Outside)

A Zoanoid appeared on the roof of a building away from REVOCS as it looked around before reverting to its human form as she was as nude as the day she was born and carried a striking resemblance to Nui but with key differences. This girl had the look of a punk girl even without cloths, her hair unlike Nui's poofy hair was straight similar to Satsuki but with some of it covering the left side of her face. "Nui, Ragyo one day I'll be back and have my revenge." The being said as she left the area to seek shelter and cloths to battle the Zoanoids at later dates.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well sorry for the long wait for this. Anyway leave a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


End file.
